Reaching for You
by Rameen
Summary: Bolehkah? Bolehkah jika aku begitu mencintaimu? Rasa ini menyenangkan sekaligus menyiksa. Tolonglah, rasakan keberadaanku, Hinata. / SasuHina / Au / Alur cepat / END / chap 5 sequel / New Generation is Begin!
1. Chapter 1

Mata itu terus memantau dan terus mengikuti setiap gerak dan langkah gadis dihadapannya. Dalam diam, tanpa ada yang tahu karena dia tak ingin siapapun tahu akan hal ini. Mata itu kelam dan tajam tapi mengeluarkan sorot kerinduan dan kelembutan penuh damba akan gadis yang senan tiasa ia jaga dari jauh.

Ingin sekali ia mendekati gadis itu. Menatap wajah cantik itu dari dekat, menyentuh tangan halus gadis itu dalam genggamannya dan mengatakan segala hal yang ia pendam selama ini. Tapi selalu dan selalu niat itu tertahan di ujung langkahnya. Sadar akan apa yang ingin ia lakukan bukanlah hal yang mudah manakala jika apa yang ia lakukan justru membuatnya kehilangan gadis itu.

Yah, itu cukup baginya. Memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh, mengagumi anggun senyum gadis itu dari balik bayang-bayang yang tak akan pernah di jangkau oleh siapapun. Cukup, itu cukup baginya.

Reaching For You By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kisimoto

Romance & Drama

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC, Typo, AU, Alur cepat, Threeshot (maybe), SasuHina, DLDR

 _10 years ago…_

Sebuah mobil sedan silver yang begitu mewah memasuki area Konoha High School. Semua mata menatapnya kagum dan iri, mereka jelas tahu siapa pemilik dari mobil itu. Hyuuga. Sebuah klan elit yang menjadi klan terkaya se Jepang dan menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat. Hyuuga Corp telah dikenal dibeberapa Negara tetangga akan kekayaan, ketenangan, kesopanan dan juga kejeniusannya. Bisa di bilang Hyuuga, Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah tiga klan tersohor di Jepang.

Mobil itu berhenti diparkiran membuat orang-orang sempat menghindar ketika mobil itu akan lewat sebelumnya. "Kenapa Nii-chan masih membawa mobil?" suara lembut itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang duduk dibangku penumpang disamping bangku supir.

"Hah, kau kira aku mau? Menjadi tontonan setiap pagi?" melepaskan sealtbeatnya, Neji mengambil tasnya dibangku belakang dan menoleh pada Hinata, adiknya. "Kita tetap memegang nama Hyuuga. Mungkin kita memang lebih nyaman jika segala sesuatunya lebih sederhana, tapi kau tahu kan bagaimana para tetua menyebalkan itu?"

"Hah,," giliran Hinata yang menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Dengan itu, mereka turun dari mobil. Seperti biasa banyak orang menatap mereka dengan senyum dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Tapi bagi Neji, semua itu tidaklah tulus.

.

Pukulan yang cukup kuat yang ia rasakan dibahunya membuatnya tersentak dan menatap tajam pelakunya. Naruto hanya nyengir tanpa dosa melihat sahabatnya yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau cari mati?" desisnya.

"Hehe,, santai Teme. Kau tidak ingin memulai harimu dengan sebuah kasus pembunuhankan?"

"Cih,," mendecih kesal atas sikap sahabat pirangnya itu. Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah parkiran dan fokus pada gadis cantik berambut indigo yang sedang berjalan bersama pemuda berambut coklat di area parkir.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya akan menatapnya?" dia menghela nafas bosan mendengar ejekan Naruto. Dia tahu kalau dia bersikap seperti seorang pengecut yang tidak sesuai dengan nama Uchiha. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Gadis yang sekarang ia tatap sudah menghancurkan segala harga dirinya dan membuatnya menjadi seorang pengecut.

Pertama kali Sasuke bertemu gadis itu –Hinata, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau dia menyukai gadis cantik yang lemah lembut itu. Tapi sikapnya yang dingin dan angkuh menahannya untuk menemui gadis Hyuuga itu sekadar untuk berkenalan. Hell,, biasanya gadis-gadislah yang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

Pemuda 18 tahun itu terlalu malu, atau terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui kalau dia bisa terpesona kepada seorang gadis. Belum lagi jika kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu tahu, dia pasti akan digoda habis-habisan oleh Itachi, kakaknya.

Untuk Naruto saja sebenarnya Sasuke bingung darimana pemuda berisik itu tahu akan perasaannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu, padahal ia sudah sebisa mungkin bersikap acuh tak acuh pada semua gadis. Tapi mungkin benar kata orang, insting orang bodoh terkadang benar dan sangat mengganggu.

"Sudahlah, dekati saja dia. Tidak perlu takut dengan Neji. Walau Neji itu pengidam sister complex akut tapi dia percaya pada Uchiha. Daripada kau jadi seperti penguntit seperti itu."

Sasuke diam, menghela nafas pelan lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

Bletak..

"Aaawww,,, ittai.. kenapa kau memukulku ttebayo..?!"

"Diam atau kujahit mulutmu." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan.

.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke menoleh kala mendengar suara tenang dan dalam itu menyebut namanya. "Guy-sensei menunjukmu jadi kapten untuk pertandingan basket melawan Suna minggu depan."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, memandang aneh pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah tenang tapi tak bisa dibaca. "Itu aneh, kau yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam tim. Kau ada keperluan hingga tidak bisa bertanding, eh.. Hyuuga?"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha. Dari itu Guy-sensei menunjukmu dan menyuruhmu memulai latihan sore ini."

Sasuke menatap datar Neji dalam diam, menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyetujui hal tersebut. Sasuke dan Neji teman satu kelas. Tapi bukan berarti mereka berkomunikasi layaknya teman akrab. Hyuuga dan Uchiha sudah tidak asing dengan julukan pangeran es yang irit kata. Jadi mereka hanya akan bicara hal yang penting saja.

"Kami akan pindah ke London." Neji kembali membuka suara saat hening sempat menghinggapi mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Apa pedulinya jika pemuda Hyuuga itu pergi? Dia sudah tahu akan adat Hyuuga yang selalu mengirim anak-anak mereka untuk melanjutkan SMA di London. Neji bersekolah di Jepang hingga kini ia kelas tiga karena ada sesuatu yang entah dia sendiri tidak tahu. Dan jika kebiasaan itu sudah kembali dan membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu pindah ke London. Itu bukan urusannya. Kecuali…

Neji menyeringai saat wajah bingung Sasuke berubah menjadi wajah… shock? Tidak, kaget? Itu sama. Apalah itu, yang pasti Neji, si jenius Hyuuga itu tidak mungkin memberi kabar secara sia-sia. "Kami." Ulangnya menekankan kata 'kami' kepada Sasuke yang masih diam, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha sendiri disalah satu meja perpustakaan.

Sasuke bersandar pada sandaran kursinya setelah Neji menghilang dari perpustakaan itu. Dia mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda bersurai coklat tadi. 'Kami' yang dimaksud Neji itu termasuk… Hinata. Neji dan Hinata akan pindah ke London.

Sial, Sasuke mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Ternyata Neji juga tahu akan perasaannya pada Hinata. Hyuuga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan terlebih itu, dia menjadi kesal akan adat bodoh klan Hyuuga itu. Kalau Hinata pergi, dia tidak akan bisa melihat gadis itu lagi. Dia baru mengenal sepihak gadis itu tiga bulan yang lalu saat Hinata menjadi adik kelasnya. Dan selama tiga bulan itu dia belum mengambil tindakan apa-apa. Dan sekarang, gadis itu akan pergi?

Sret.. Sasuke berdiri dan langsung melangkah cepat keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat. Kalau Hinata memang harus pergi, setidaknya gadis itu pergi dengan membawa ikatan diantara mereka. Yah, dia harus bertindak.

Sasuke melangkah semakin cepat saat melihat gadisnya sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Jantungnya berdebar leih cepat saat dia menganggap Hinata adalah gadisnya. 30 langkah, dia semakin cepat. 20 langkah, kecepatan itu menurun drastic. 10 langkah, ia terhenti.

Tidak, aaarrrgghh. Dia ingin menjerit saat itu juga. Brengsek, kemana perginya tekatnya tadi? Kenapa dia kembali ragu dan jadi pengecut lagi seperti ini.

Suara tawa lembut gadis itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Sangat merdu dan begitu menenangkan. Sasuke terdiam, menatap senyum manis gadisnya yang terarah kepada teman perempuannya. Semua terasa berhenti. Dalam benaknya tak ada yang lain.

Gadis itu sungguh indah, dia ingin sekali menatap gadis itu dari dekat. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dan tidak akan melepasnya. Tapi… tangannya terkepal. Dia mundur. Yah, lebih baik dia mundur daripada maju dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena kegugupan dan keraguan yang seolah mengejeknya.

.

Dia sudah dua hari tidak pulang. Dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk selalu memperhatikan gadis pujaannya dari jauh. Pertandingan basket itu juga akan berlangsung lusa. Dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersekolah, berlatih dan menjadi stalker. Dalam pikirannya dia terus memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk sekedar mendekati gadis itu. Untuk sekedar memberi tahu gadis itu kalau dia… ada.

Sungguh, dia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan perasaan dan situasi yang sulit seperti ini. Kalau dipikir, apa yang harus dia takutkan. Dia tampan, kaya, pint –jenius, dia juga bukan berandalan. Dia menyukai seorang gadis kelewat mendalam. Dan tanpa adanya pengalaman, dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dia selalu ingat akan kata-kata kakeknya kalau seorang Uchiha selalu mencintai sesuatu dengan sangat mendalam hingga bisa gila jika kehilangannya. Dulu, dia tidak percaya akan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi kini dia tahu apa yang dimaksud mencintai. Selain bisa membuat gila jika kehilangan. Itu juga bisa membuat gila jika tidak bisa mendapatkan.

Sasuke selalu menguatkan tekatnya setiap kali memandang gadis itu. Tapi tak satupun pergerakkan muncul darinya. Seperti saat ini. Dia lagi-lagi menatap penuh damba akan gadis yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan menunggu kakaknya.

"Uchiha.." suara itu tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis itu. "..lusa kami berangkat. Temuilah dia sekarang jika kau memang punya nyali."

"Nyali?" Dia mendengus mendengar kata itu. Kalau dia punya nyali, pasti sudah sejak lama gadis itu dia miliki. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Uchiha lemah terhadap wanita."

"Terserah kau Hyuuga. Itu.." jeda "..mungkin benar. Aku pengecut."

Neji cukup tersentak akan perkataan Sasuke. Dia melihat senyum pahit terlukis dibibir pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke yang angkuh dan egois itu mengakui kelemahannya. Neji tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa Sasuke serius akan perasaannya pada Hinata.

Baru kali ini dia melihat teman sekelasnya itu tampak kacau dengan lingkar hitam dibawah matanya dan tubuh yang tampak lelah. "Kau makan dan istirahat?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku lupa makan dan menjadi stalker adikmu tanpa henti sejak dua hari lalu?"

"Kau menyedihkan Uchiha." Sasuke hanya terkekeh akan ejekan Neji. Jengah. Neji menarik paksa tangan Sasuke dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Nii-chan?" Hinata menoleh dan menatap heran Neji yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke. "Ka-kalian.." Neji dan Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Hinata kea rah tangan mereka yang masih bergandengan dan langsung menarik lepas.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Ucap Neji seketika takut kalau adiknya salah paham dan mengira dia.. gay. Sungguh, tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Macam-macam seperti apa?" tanyanya polos. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Hinata yang bertanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya terlihat lebih manis dan membuat Sasuke semakin kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kenalkan, ini temanku." Neji menunjuk Sasuke yang masih menatap Hinata dalam.

Wajah Hinata merona karena Sasuke menatapnya tanpa henti, "A-anoo… sa-salam kenal. A-aku Hinata."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sungguh, Sasuke ingin berteriak girang saat dia bisa memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tegas dihadapan gadis pujaannya. Akhirnya dia bisa berkenalan secara langsung dengan Hinata dan gadis itu akhirnya mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Hinata, aku ada urusan. Kau pulang bersamanya tidak apakan?"

"Hah?" Hinata dan Sasuke sukses melotot. Sasuke berhedem singkat saat Neji tersenyum mengejek akan responnya yang sungguh tidak elit. "Nii-chan mau kemana?"

Neji tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Hinata lembut. "Hanya urusan biasa. Tidak apakan? Kau mau kan, Uchiha?" Neji menekankan kata 'Uchiha' bermaksud mengatakan jangan-tolak-atau-kau-menyesal.

"Aku tahu."

.

Apa ada yang berani menantang seorang Uchiha Sasuke balapan? Jika ada, dia sudah pasti kalah. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia mengendarai motor seperti orang yang baru belajar? Karena gadis Hyuuga diboncengannya yang menjadi alasan.

Suasana itu canggung. Sasuke sengaja memelankan laju motornya agar lebih lama dengan Hinata tapi kalau suasana jadi canggung begini, apa iya keputusannya tepat?

"Kau bawa jaket?"

"T-tidak, kenapa?" Sasuke menghela nafas dan menepikan motornya dipinggir jalan. Melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Pakailah. Ini sudah senja dan udaranya dingin. Aku ingin ngebut dan kau bisa kedinginan kalau tidak pakai jaket." Sungguh Sasuke menahan senyumannya saat ini. dia tidak percaya bisa mengatakan kata sebanyak itu pada Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, nanti kau yang kedinginan."

"Kalau kau kedinginan dan sakit, Neji bisa menghajarku. Tidak apa kalau kau tega aku dihajar."

"Uhh,, ba-baiklah." Hinata meraih jaket itu dan memakainya.

"Aku akan ngebut jadi pegangan padaku." Sasuke mengernyit saat tidak ada gerakan dari Hinata. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Hinata dan melingkarkannya dipinggangnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah tapi dia tidak menarik tangannya sehingga membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai melajukan motornya. Seperti kebanyakan remaja modus lainnya, terkadang dia ngebut dan ngerem mendadak sehingga Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya dan sukses membuat senyumnya semakin lebar dibalik helm. Jika saja para fans girlnya melihat senyum itu, dipastikan akan timbul suara jeritan yang memekakan telinga.

Namun seperti kata pepatah. Sejauh apapun perjalanan kalau dinikmati pasti akan terasa cepat. Benarkan? Kalau terasa dekat nggak mungkin tapi kalau terasa cepat mungkin.

Sasuke menghentikan motornya didepan gerbang mansion Hyuuga, tapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu, sang gadis tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya dan turun. Sasuke tersenyum tapi saat merasa tubuh gadis itu gemetar senyumnya menghilang. Saat disentuhnya tangan itu, matanya membulat merasakan tangan Hinata begitu dingin.

"Hinata?" tidak ada jawaban, "Hinata,, sudah tidak apa, kita sudah sampai. Hei.." Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata yang sebelumnya terpejam erat mulai membuka mata. Dirasakannya motor itu sudah berhenti dan mansion Hyuuga masuk dalam pandangannya, saat itu dia baru melepaskan pelukannya dan turun perlahan.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sasuke sangat khawatir melihat raut pucat Hinata. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata, tidak dipedulikannya lagi kalau hal itu adalah keinginannya sejak lama. Dia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. "Kau kedinginan?" Hinata menggeleng, "Kau takut? Kau.. tidak pernah naik motor?"

Hinata menunduk dan Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang justru memainkan kecepatan laju motornya tadi demi mendapat pelukan Hinata, "Maaf, sungguh aku tidak tahu. Maaf.."

Hinata mendongak dan menggeleng pelan, jelas raut ketakutan terpancar dari wajahnya, "Ti-tida-k a-apa U-uchi-ha-san.." suaranya lirih dan gemetar membuat Sasuke semakin bersalah. "A-aku ma-masuk dulu." Dia menekan bel dan saat wajah petugas tampil dilayar interekom tersebut dengan segera gerbang terbuka yang disusul dengan security yang menghampiri.

"Nona, Anda tidak apa-apa?" ujar sang security itu khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng dan kembali menghadap Sasuke. Dia memaksakan senyumnya, "Tidak apa, sungguh. Terima kasih Uchiha-san."

"Hinata, aku.." ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat dirasakannya ponselnya bergetar disaku celananya. Nama Itachi muncul dilayarnya. Dia mengernyit. Itachi mempunyai dua nomor dan nomor yang biasa Itachi gunakan dikasih kontak 'Baka Aniki' oleh Sasuke. Tapi kali ini, kakaknya menelpon dengan nomor yang biasa digunakan Itachi jika penting karena dikasih kontak 'Itachi' oleh Sasuke. "Hallo…"

" _Kau dimana? Pulanglah. Sekarang."_

Seketika perasaan tidak enak dirasakannya mendengar suara tegas dan serius kakaknya, "Aku tahu." Sasuke mematikan panggilan dan kembali menyimpan ponsel itu disakunya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku harus pulang." Hinata mengangguk pelan dan heran akan nada bicara Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan… aku.." jeda, menelan ludah "…aku… pulang. Permisi."

Sasuke langsung menaiki motornya dan dengan cepat pergi dari situ.

Shit, umpat Sasuke sambil melajukan motornya cepat. Apa tadi? Dia gugup dan hanya berkata 'pulang'? Sasuke akan sangat bersyukur jika ada Naruto saat ini dan membenturkan kepalanya kedinding. 'Bodoh. Itu kesempatan langkah dan kau menghancurkan semuanya.' Batinnya kesal dan menarik gas motornya membelah jalanan.

.

Hening.

Suasana yang biasanya selalu tenang dan ceria dirumah itu berubah jadi suasana canggung dan sepi. Wanita yang biasanya berceloteh riang menggoda anak-anaknya kini duduk sambil memeluk suaminya dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara.

Sang anak sulung yang biasanya mengejek dan bermain dengan adiknya kini menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sang anak bungsu yang biasa selalu memasang wajah dingin dan cuek kini duduk dengan pandangan kosong.

Apa ini? kenapa? Minggu lalu dia mendengar kabar kalau gadis pujaannya akan pergi jauh. Dua hari ini dia memforsir tubuhnya untuk sekolah, basket dan menjadi stalker. Sedikit kebahagiaan saat dia berhasil mendekati gadis pujaannya walau berakhir dia menghancurkan kesempatan yang ada. Dan sekarang…

"Kita akan pindah kerumah Kakek Izuna di Osaka."

…keluarganya… bangkrut.

Tangannya terkepal. Rahangnya mengeras. Dia masih ingat saat kakaknya menelponnya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Dia masih ingat saat perasaannya semakin memburuk saat mendapati suasana rumah yang sepi dan suram ketika dia sampai.

Dia masih ingat saat ayahnya bilang kalau dia ditipu dan perusahaan rugi hingga ratusan milyar, bahkan rumahnya pun akan disita Bank untuk menutupi hutang. Bukan hanya perusahaan dan rumah, bahkan segala atribut seperti mobil, perhiasan, motor, laptop dan yang lainnya terancam harus dijual demi kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

Kakeknya di Osaka dari awal lebih memilih hidup sederhana dan tidak ingin terikat akan segala kekayaan Uchiha. Jadi meskipun tinggal disanapun bukan berarti semua akan terasa mudah.

"Sasuke, kemasilah barang-barangmu, kita berangkat besok. Lalu bantu kakakmu untuk membereskan barang Ayah dan Ibu."

"Ya." Itachi lebih dulu menjawab dan beranjak. Dia menepuk bahu adiknya pelan dan mengangguk tanda mengajak adiknya untuk masuk ke kamar dan mulai mengemasi barang. Ayah dan Ibunya mungkin butuh waktu berdua. Sasuke beranjak mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang. Sebelum menaiki tangga dia menoleh dan menatap sendu Ibunya yang masih menangis dipelukan Ayahnya.

Mereka ditipu dan bangkrut tapi tidak ada yang menolong. Namikaze Corp sudah berusaha membantu, hanya saja kerugian terlalu besar dan tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menjual seluruh saham yang sudah jatuh dan menjual perusahaan ke tangan yang lain.

.

Dia terdiam, apa yang ada ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja dan dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Fikiran dan tatapannya kosong. Dia tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya? Apa salahnya hingga semua ini terjadi berturut-turut tanpa henti.

Belum cukupkah keluarganya bangkrut? Belum cukupkah gadis pujaannya pergi? Belum cukupkah semua penderitaannya mendengar tangis Ibunya? Kenapa semuanya benar-benar kejam?

Dia dan keluarganya bersama keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dengan satu-satunya mobil yang tersisa dan segala barang bawaan penting mereka. Mereka pergi dari rumah yang mewah menuju tempat kakeknya yang hidup sederhana.

Belum setengah jam mereka meninggalkan rumah itu dan belum sepuluh menit dia keluar dari mobil itu untuk sekedar membeli minuman. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah truk menabrak mobilnya hingga jatuh kejurang. Dimana masih ada Ibu, Ayah dan Kakaknya disana.

Seketika dia membeku, sulit walau hanya sekedar untuk bernafas, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Jalanan sepi yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba ricuh, bahkan asap dari truk dan mobil yang terbakar didasar jurang 50 meter darinya pun masih sangat jelas terlihat.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tubuhnya kaku dan terduduk ditempat. Tak dihiraukannya teriakan orang-orang yang mulai ribut untuk memanggil ambulan dan polisi, atau tindakan warga sekitar yang mencoba mencari celah untuk menolong walau nihil. Atau apapun itu, dia tidak peduli.

"Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh…." Teriakan itu begitu pilu… tidak air mata yang keluar tapi semua orang yang melihat dan mendengar teriakannya tahu seberapa hancurnya dia.

.

Kini Sasuke terduduk di lantai dingin rumah sakit. Pandangannya kosong terarah ke pintu didepannya yang tertutup. Pintu dengan papan bertuliskan kamar mayat diatasnya. Dan pintu yang seolah menyimpan jenazah Ayah dan Ibunya disana. Sementara Kakaknya tidak tahu dimana. Tim pencari masih mencari saat ini walau sudah dua jam berlalu.

Sakit, kepalanya sungguh sakit. Dadanya sesak. Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa walau sorot matanya kosong. Matanya memerah dan berkunang-kunang.

Sekelebat bayangan Ibunya yang tertawa, Ayahnya yang menasehatinya tegas, dan Kakaknya yang tersenyum jahil berputar dipikirannya. Terus, bagai video yang diputar tanpa henti hingga bayangan tiga orang keluarganya yang sedang duduk dimobil dan seketika secepat kilat terdorong, terjatuh dan terbakar membuat pandangannya gelap seketika.

.

Hinata berbaring diranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Besok sore dia akan pergi meninggalkan kamar ini tanpa penghuni. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati dua koper besar yang berisi barang-barangnya seolah berdiri berdampingan disamping lemari. Pandangannya naik dan terhenti dijaket kulit yang tergantung dipintu lemari.

Dia berkedip. Jaket itu adalah jaket milik teman kakaknya. Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, Hinata masih ingat nama itu. Bahkan dia masih ingat tatapan dalam pemuda itu ketika menatapnya.

Deg. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar kala mengingat pemuda itu. Hinata akui, pemuda itu begitu tampan. Tinggi, hidung mancung, mata hitam yang tajam dan bibir tipis yang menggoda. Hinata menggelengkan kepala menepis imajinasinya.

"Hah.." dia menghela nafas lalu berdiri menghampiri jaket itu. "Aku akan menitipkannya saja pada Nii-chan besok." Gumamnya memegang jaket itu.

"Eh..?" dia merasakan ada sesuatu disaku jaket itu. Tangannya meraba dan menemukan selembar kertas disana. Dia membuka kertas itu dan kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

Aku bertanya pada kunang-kunang malam

Tentang apa arti debaran jantung ini

Adakah impian dalam cinta?

Yang bisa meraih angan tertinggi dari sebuah harap

Aku terpejam, hembusan angin memberitahu satu hal

Tentang apa cahaya termanis dalam debaran jantung ini

Hanya satu kata, namamu

\- SH -

Hinata tertegun. Tulisan itu begitu indah dan rapi. Terasa terungkap dari hati yang sesungguhnya. Perlahan senyum manis itu muncul, kembali terlintas seseorang yang kemarin membuat detak jantungnya sedikit berpacu.

Hah, Hinata kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjangnya dan menarik nafas dalam. Entah kenapa hatinya benar-benar terasa ringan saat ini. Menenangkan dan meresahkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tok tok tok…

Hinata menatap pintu itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tok tok tok,, "Hinata?"

"Ah iya Nii-chan, masuk saja." Pintu itu terbuka menunjukkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang coklat terurai dan sedikit basah. Kakaknya itu pasti baru saja mandi.

"Mau berjalan-jalan sore?" Neji menghampiri adiknya yang masih terbaring menatapnya. Dia duduk disamping adiknya dan mengangkat alisnya karena tak ada jawaban dari Hinata. "Kenapa?"

"Nii-chan tampan." Hinata berucap pelan namun terdengar oleh Neji dan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Sudah dari dulu." Jawabnya sambil mengacak poni Hinata. "Hm? Apa itu?" Neji memandang kertas digenggaman Hinata.

Hinata duduk dan memberikan kertas itu pada Neji, "Punya teman Nii-chan kemarin." Neji mengernyit dan menatap Hinata bingung. "Kemarin dia meminjamkan aku jaketnya.." Hinata menunjuk jaket kulit yang tergantung dan diikuti Neji, "Dan kertas itu ada dalam saku jaket itu."

Neji mengangguk mengerti dan membaca isi kertas itu. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum membaca inisial diakhir tulisan itu. 'SH huh?' batinnya mengejek.

"Kenapa Nii-chan tersenyum begitu?"

"Tidak ada. Oh iya.." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya akan perkataan gantung Neji, "..Sasuke.." Neji mengangkat kertas ditangannya menunjukkan kalau nama yang tadi dia sebut adalah sang pemilik kertas itu, "..aku mendengar keluarganya bangkrut."

Hinata terbelalak. "Lalu?"

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hari ini sekolah libur dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia, tapi berita yang kudengar dari Naruto. Dia sekeluarga pindah ke Osaka tempat kakeknya."

Neji menatap adiknya sendu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Hinata bisa menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Apa tidak bisa diselamatkan? Tidak adakah yang menolong?"

"Uchiha itu perusahaan yang besar Hinata, setara dengan Namikaze dan Hyuuga. Jikapun bisa menolong paling hanya 35% saja. Sementara kerugian sangat besar. Dan kabar itu baru sampai ditelinga Hyuuga tadi siang. Semua sudah terlambat."

Hinata terdiam. Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda itu? Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, semoga semua baik-baik saja. Besok kita akan berangkat. Jadi kau mau tidak keluar sekarang?" Hinata menatap kakaknya dan menghela nafas lalu mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Neji.

.

Onyc itu terbuka. Langit-langit berwarna putih tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Apa itu mimpi? Harap batinnya. Tapi ketika dia menoleh dan seketika aroma khas rumah sakit tercium olehnya, dia tahu kalau itu bukanlah mimpi. Dia bangkit dan terduduk diranjang. Apa tadi dia pingsan dan dibawa kesini? Tapi sepertinya dia tidak perduli.

Dia perlahan menapakkan kakinya dilantai dan berjalan gontai keluar kamar rumah sakit. Beberapa orang menatapnya aneh tapi dia masih terus berjalan. Keluar rumah sakit dan terus berjalan.

Pikirannya kosong, dia hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Rumah sakit itu berada disekitar daerah tempat tinggalnya, tentu hal itu masih tertangkap oleh otaknya. Dia berjalan dalam diam. Dia terus melangkah dan merasakan rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan.

Dia tidak perlu repot mencari tempat berlindung. Karena baginya, keluarganyalah tempat berlindungnya. Saat keluarganya sudah tidak ada, bagaimana mungkin dia masih merasa perlu tempat berlindung.

Dia terjatuh dipinggir jalan namun perlahan kembali bangkit dan berjalan lagi. Dia lelah dan tubuhnya memaksa minta istirahat. Seolah kebas, kesemutan dikakinyapun tak dihiraukannya.

Pandangannya masih kosong dan lurus ke depan. Dia mengerjap, matanya menangkap tak jelas sosok yang berjalan menuju arahnya. Dia masih melangkah gontai dan terus berusaha memperjelas sosok dihadapannya. Sosok itu membawa payung dan mendekat ke arahnya.

Tep. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok itu tepat berada dihadapannya, menatapnya tak percaya dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya sendiri.

.

"Biar aku saja Nii-chan."

"Kau yakin?" Hinata mengangguk dan membuka pintu lalu dengan cepat melebarkan payungnya. Dia keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya kembali. Selanjutnya dia berjalan, supermarket dihadapannyalah tujuannya.

Tak jauh tapi juga butuh sekitar 30 langkah dari posisinya kini. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah pelan, mencoba agar tak ada cipratan air hujan yang mengenainya. Dia dan kakaknya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sore untuk menikmati kota kelahirannya ini sebelum pergi ke London. Tapi belum lama mereka keluar rumah, langit sudah menjatuhkan airnya dan sekarang disinilah dia. Berjalan dibawah hujan untuk membeli beberapa camilan sebelum pulang.

Langkahnya terhenti, matanya menyipit. Dilihatnya seseorang yang berjalan gontai dihadapannya. Postur tubuh itu, sepertinya ia kenal. Dia mendekat dan seiring langkahnya, matanya menangkap jelas sosok dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda yang kemarin masih tampak gagah mengendarai motornya sekarang terlihat sangat kacau.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya didepan pemuda itu dia menutup mulutnya menahan tangis yang entah kenapa mengancam disudut matanya. Pandangan pemuda itu kosong menatapnya dan juga menghentikan langkahnya didepan Hinata.

"U-uchi-ha-san.." suara Hinata lirih teredam hujan.

Bruk..

Hinata diam merasakan dinginnya air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya dan membuat payungnya terlepas. Erat. Pelukan itu begitu erat. Dan air mata yang seharusnya turun dari tiga jam sebelumnya akhirnya turun dan bercampur dengan hujan. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan menangis dalam diam.

Sementara didalam mobil, Neji terbelalak melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh orang asing. Dia mengambil payung lain dan segera menyusul adikknya. Rasa kesal yang disebabkan oleh penyakit sister complex-nya hilang seketika saat menyadari pemuda yang memeluk atau lebih tepatnya bersandar pada adiknya itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Hinata?" Hinata menoleh dan menatap Neji dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Nii-chan.."

"Uchiha… io Uchiha..?" Neji menguncang dan coba menarik Sasuke dari Hinata tapi pelukan itu sangat erat seolah tak mau lepas barang sedetikpun. "Lebih baik kita ke mobil saja Hinata."

"Tapi bagaimana jalannya Nii-chan?"

"Uchiha, kita masuk mobil dulu."

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Hinata dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Hinata kembali menatap Neji dan dibalas anggukan oleh kakaknya. Dia mengerti dan mulai menggiring Sasuke ke mobil dengan Sasuke yang masih memeluknya.

"Hah,," Neji menghela nafas melihat Sasuke yang kembali memeluk Hinata erat dari kaca spion. Yah, dia duduk didepan sementara adik dan sahabatnya dibelakang sekarang. Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, "Naruto.."

.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sekacau itu."

Naruto meneguk minuman kalengnya dan kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih setia memeluk Hinata. Dia dan Neji duduk dimeja makan dengan dua kaleng minuman diatas meja.

Sesaat setelah masuk mobil, Neji langsung menghubungi Naruto. Dia yakin Sasuke sangat membutuhkan Hinata sekarang tapi tidak mungkin mereka hanya dimobil saja dan tidak mungkin juga mereka kembali ke mansion Hyuuga, sedangkan rumah Uchiha sudah tidak jelas. Jadi yang terpikirkan oleh Neji hanya Naruto dan apartemen pemuda pirang itu.

Disinilah ia sekarang, apartemen Naruto. Sementara Hinata sudah tidak bisa beranjak dari sofa. Begitu mereka sampai, Sasuke langsung mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada Hinata dan berakhir mereka terduduk disofa.

Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya tertutup rapat. Yang dia inginkan hanya selalu merasakan kehangatan tubuh gadisnya sekarang. Sungguh, otaknya tidak bisa lagi berpikir selain HInata, Hinata dan Hinata.

"Kalau itu aku, mungkin sekarang aku sudah gila." Naruto berujar lagi sembari masih menatap sendu sahabatnya. "Kami sudah berusaha menolong Neji."

"Hyuuga baru mendengar kabarnya tadi siang. Beritanya tertutup dan semua sudah terlambat."

"Mereka memang menutup semua jalur pemberitaan agar berita itu tidak diketahui masyarakat. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menjual perusahaan dan saham dengan harga rendah. Semuanya sudah disita bank karena hutang yang menumpuk. Dan sekarang.."

Neji menoleh menatap pemuda pirang itu yang terdiam. "Bukankah kau bilang dia sekeluarga akan pindah ke Osaka?"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata biru safir itu tapi secepat kilat dihapus oleh pemiliknya. Hatinya teriris melihat takdir menyedihkan sang sahabat. "Mereka pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tiga jam lalu Neji…"

Neji diam, dia sedikit kaget melihat Naruto yang menangis.. dia tahu hubungan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah layaknya saudara. Mungkin itu yang membuat Naruto merasakan kesakitan Sasuke. "..sore tadi dia menelponku. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Dia hanya menyebutkan nama jalan yang menjadi jalur perbatasan Konoha…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya dan aku hanya mengikuti instingku dengan segera pergi ke jalan itu. Sampai disana yang kutemukan adalah berita kecelakaan sebuah truk menabrak sebuah mobil.. mobil itu…" Naruto menatap Neji miris, "..mobil keluarga Uchiha."

Mata Neji terbelalak, sulit dia menelan ludah mendengar hal itu, "Lalu?" suaranya bergetar.

"Aku pergi menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahu penduduk sekitar. Begitu aku sampai dan bertanya, yang kutemukan Sasuke yang pingsan didepan kamar mayat. Aku segera membawanya ke ranjang ruang umum. Wajahnya pucat Neji, seandainya aku wanita. Aku pasti sudah menangis melihatnya tadi. Ayah dan Ibunya… meninggal."

Neji memejamkan matanya, "Kudengar dia punya seorang kakak.." Neji bertanya lirih.

"Mobilnya jatuh kejurang. Itachi tidak ditemukan. Aku sudah menghubungi Ayahku dan menceritakan semuanya. Ayahku langsung mengirim tim bantuan untuk mencari Itachi dan mengurus pemakaman orang tuanya. Aku juga ikut membantu tapi saat aku kembali ke ranjang Sasuke,, dia sudah tidak ada.

"Aku serasa seperti orang gila Neji, aku berkeliling rumah sakit dan memeriksa setiap kamar hingga keluar rumah sakit. Pertama kalinya, si Teme itu membuatku sangat khawatir dan ketakutan. Aku bahkan bersumpah akan menghajarnya jika menemukannya. Saat kau menghubungiku, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"Dia berjalan kaki dari tempat itu sampai ke sini.. itu bisa menghabiskan waktu sejam Neji. Membayangkannya yang berjalan gontai seperti orang hilang akal disepanjang jalan ingin membuatku berteriak. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan langsung menuju ke sini. Dan apa yang kudapatkan? Dia seperti mayat hidup."

Mereka terdiam, menatap nanar pada sahabat mereka yang seolah tertidur dipelukan gadis pujaannya. Entah pemuda raven itu benar-benar tertidur atau tidak. "Neji.. bisakah Hinata…"

Neji kembali menatap Naruto dan mengerti akan maksud pemuda pirang itu. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, "Hallo Tousan.."

" _Neji, kalian dimana? Ini sudah malam."_

"Temanku, Uchiha…"

" _Kenapa? Ada apa lagi dengan Uchiha itu?"_

"…"

" _Neji…"_

"Uchiha Sasuke, temanku… keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Sekarang aku sedang di apartemen Naruto menemaninya. Hinata ada bersamaku, besok pagi kami akan pulang…" Neji diam, ragu untuk meminta ijin.

" _Hah,, tousan mengerti. Jangan lupa kalian berangkat besok. Jaga adikmu. Semoga temanmu itu kuat."_

"Aku tahu." Panggilan terputus, dia menatap Naruto dan mengangguk membuat Naruto lega. Dia berharap, setidaknya Sasuke bisa lebih tenang dengan kehadiran gadis pujaannya.

"Mereka harus berganti pakaian atau mereka akan sakit." Neji bersuara saat melihat adiknya yang mulai menggigil. Bagaimana lagi? Uchiha itu tidak melepaskan adiknya sedikitpun. Dan pakaian mereka masih basah karena kehujanan tadi.

.

Hinata memandang sendu wajah tampan dihadapannya kini. Wajah tampan tanpa cela, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan kulitnya begitu halus juga putih. Wajah itu tertidur, tampak begitu tenang seolah tidak ada beban sedikitpun.

"Apa kau sangat bahagia dalam mimpimu?" Hinata berbisik. Pandangannya kembali mengabur oleh air mata kala mengingat semua hal yang tadi dikatakan kakaknya. Bagaimana pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu hancur menghadapi takdir yang begitu tragis.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa? Tapi hatinya sakit setiap kali memandang pemuda itu. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya yang protektif itu membiarkannya dipeluk oleh pemuda lain bahkan tidur bersama pemuda itu. Kini dia dan pemuda yang dia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu sedang berbaring diranjang besar dikamar itu.

Neji dan Naruto tidur disofa ruang tamu. Apartemen itu hanya memiliki ruang tamu yang merangkap dapur dan satu kamar. Cukup luas dan terlihat mewah. Kakaknya menatapnya sendu saat Sasuke kembali memeluknya setelah berganti pakaian.

Hinata ingat bagaimana Neji dan Naruto susah payah membujuk dan memaksa Sasuke untuk melepaskan pelukannya agar bisa berganti pakaian. Setelah berusaha lima belas menit, pemuda itu melepaskannya dan berganti baju dikamar mandi, sementara dia berganti baju dikamar dengan memakai baju dan celana Naruto yang kebesaran, tapi lumayan daripada sakit.

Kakaknya bilang kalau ayah mereka sudah mengijinkan mereka untuk menginap dan kakaknya juga berpesan agar Hinata menjaga pemuda itu setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Dia menghela nafas. Nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya yang merona. Pelukan pemuda itu begitu erat seolah dia akan hilang jika pelukan itu longgar sedikit saja. "Kaasan.." suara itu begitu lirih dan penuh kesedihan. Kening Sasuke berkerut menandakan dia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Sshh,, tidak apa.. tidurlah.." Hinata tidak tahu dia bisa apa dan kenapa Neji serta Naruto begitu percaya padanya. Hinata mengelus kepala dan rambut raven itu lembut, mencoba menenangkan sang pangeran dari tidurnya.

Perlahan kerutan didahi itu menghilang dan wajahnya kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.. Bolehkah Hinata berpikir kalau pemuda itu begitu rapuh dan membutuhkan kehadirannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan besok dan seterusnya, disaat Hinata harus pergi jauh?

.

"Nggh.." Hinata menggeliat pelan. Perlahan mata pearl itu terbuka dan menangkap langit-langit orange di atasnya. Dia menoleh ke kiri, melihat lemari, TV, meja dan barang-barang lain yang jelas bukan miliknya. Dia kembali menatap ke atas. Benar, dia memang tidak berada dikamarnya. Matanya terpejam lagi, perlahan dia mengelus tangan yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya tanpa menyadari Onyc yang memeperhatikannya dari sejak lama.

Saat dia menggenggam telapak tangan kekar itu dan merasakan balasan, Hinata langsung membuka mata dan menoleh ke kanan. Dia membeku menatap Onyc yang mengunci tatapannya. Begitu dalam.

Jujur, Sasuke sedikit tak percaya saat dia mendapatkan gadis pujaan berada dalam pelukannya ketika dia membuka mata tadi. Dia berusaha mengingat, mengingat segala sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin. Begitu pahit dan menyakitkan. Tapi… hal terakhir yang diingatnya, dia menjadi seperti anak kecil egois yang tak ingin dipisahkan dengan seseorang yang sedang dipeluknya.

Sasuke hanya terlalu nyaman merasakan kehangatan itu. Otaknya tidak mencerna dengan baik siapa orang itu. Seharian kemarin, matanya terasa panas dan dia hanya ingin menangis jika orang yang membuatnya nyaman itu dipisahkan darinya.

Setengah sadar dia mengenali aroma itu, pelukan itu, dan juga suara itu. Tapi dia tidak berniat membuka matanya. Dan akhirnya, saat dia terbangun tadi pagi, kesedihan akan keluarganya kembali merayap dihatinya bersamaan dengan kesenangan akan keberadaan gadisnya.

Gadisnya tertidur lelap dipelukkannya. Apalagi yang dia harapkan. Keluarganya tidak bisa lagi dia harapkan, jadi salahkah jika hanya tinggal gadis itu harapannya?

Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling menatap dalam diam, perlahan mendekat dan merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Lavender itu kembali terpejam tanpa perintah otak dan perasaan nyaman merayap ke seluruh tubuh Hinata saat merasakan kecupan lembut didahinya.

.

To be continued

.

Oke, ini fic ketiga yang aku publish hari ini dengan pairing SasuHina. Hm,, NejiHina, ItaHina, SasuHina… mungkin selanjutnya GaaHina dan NaruHina. Hehe… maklumkan saja… Aku lagi error..

Aku ulangi lagi. Seperti yang sudah aku bilang di fic sebelumnya. Aku bakal publish beberapa fic dengan pairing berbeda. Tergantung, fic mana yang lebih banyak ditunggu, maka fic itu yang akan aku lanjutkan lebih dulu.

Dalam fic ini, masalahnya aku jelasin secara ringkas dan alurnya cepat. Untuk sekarang, aku berpikir untuk membuatnya jadi threeshot. Tapi untuk ke depannya, aku belum tahu. Bisa twoshot atau malah lebih dari threeshot.

Ah, satu pertanyaan, apa feelnya dapat?

Salam, Rameen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika hati tak mampu lagi merahasiakan segala penderitaan, ketika mata ini telah dibanjiri derai air mata, dan ketika dada ini seolah akan meledak oleh beratnya beban yang terpendam di dalamnya, seseorang takkan mampu menemukan petunjuk atas perjalanannya yang berliku selain hanya menangis dan meratap. Orang yang berduka akan menemukan kegembiraan kedukaannya, orang yang jatuh cinta akan menemukan kesenangan dan belas iba dalam impiannya.

.

.

Gadis itu menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya. Berharap seorang pemuda akan datang mengantarkan kepergiannya. Hatinya miris mengingat sang pemuda menangis dalam diam saat dia harus pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dalam kehancurannya.

Tapi apa daya.. dia bukan dewi yang bisa menghapus dan merubah semua kesedihan menjadi kebahagiaan.

Dia hanya seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdebar tiap kali pemuda itu ada dalam jarak jangkaunya.

Tepukan pelan dipunggungnya dan anggukan pelan kakaknya membuatnya kembali melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Dia harus pergi. Mereka harus berpisah.

Perpisahan itu tak bisa dihindari.

Reaching For You By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kisimoto

Romance & Drama

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC, Typo, AU, Alur cepat, Threeshot (maybe), SasuHina, DLDR

Penderitaan mempertemukan jiwa mereka. Seakan masing-masing saling memandang dan membaca apa yang dirasakan dalam hati dan mendengarkan gema sebuah suara yang tersembunyi. Tuhan telah menciptakan dua tubuh dalam satu jiwa, dan perpisahan tidak akan meninggalkan jejak apapun kecuali penderitaan yang berkepanjangan.

 _10 years later.._

Mata itu terus memantau dan terus mengikuti setiap gerak dan langkah gadis dihadapannya. Dalam diam, tanpa ada yang tahu karena dia tak ingin siapapun tahu akan hal ini. Mata itu kelam dan tajam tapi mengeluarkan sorot kerinduan dan kelembutan penuh damba akan gadis yang senan tiasa ia jaga dari jauh.

Ingin sekali ia mendekati gadis itu. Menatap wajah cantik itu dari dekat, menyentuh tangan halus gadis itu dalam genggamannya dan mengatakan segala hal yang ia pendam selama ini. Tapi selalu dan selalu niat itu tertahan di ujung langkahnya. Sadar akan apa yang ingin ia lakukan bukanlah hal yang mudah manakala jika apa yang ia lakukan justru membuatnya kehilangan gadis itu.

Yah, itu cukup baginya. Memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh, mengagumi anggun senyum gadis itu dari balik bayang-bayang yang tak akan pernah di jangkau oleh siapapun. Cukup, itu cukup baginya.

. . .

Hinata keluar dari mobilnya dan segera melangkah menuju butiknya. Butik yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya sebagai hadiah kelulusannya menjadi seorang sarjana. Dan sekarang sudah tiga tahun dia memimpin butik itu. Bukan butik mewah dan terkenal memang, hanya sekedar butik biasa yang memajangkan baju-baju berkelas dengan harga terjangkau.

Kepribadian Hinata yang lembut dan sederhana, membuatnya berpikir kalau akan lebih baik jika butiknya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang dari kalangan manapun.

Dia tersenyum saat salah satu pegawainya menyapa. Senyum manisnya, tidak berubah dari dulu. Masih sangat manis dan membawa peran tersendiri diwajah cantiknya. Dia menaruh tas tangannya dimeja kerjanya dengan wajah datar yang mengarah pada setangkai bunga lavender dan selembar surat.

Dia mengambilnya dan menghirup aromanya. Sungguh, dia memang sangat suka bunga itu. Wangi bunga itu selalu bisa membawa ketenangan sendiri baginya. Tidak hanya wangi bunga itu, tapi selembar kertas yang ada juga memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk memulai harinya.

'Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Good Luck!

\- SH -'

Hinata mendudukan dirinya dikursi. Sudah sangat sering hal ini terjadi. Setiap kali dia datang ke kantor, pasti akan ada bunga dan surat penyemangat dimeja kerjanya. Atau kalau tidak, pasti ada pengirim bunga yang tidak pernah mengatakan siapa pengirimnya.

Hinata juga menyadarinya, ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Tapi entah kenapa, hal itu tidak membuatnya takut. Dia justru merasa tenang karena berpikir kalau orang itu menjaganya dari balik bayang-bayang.

Awalnya iya, Hinata mencari tahu dan penasaran akan orang yang selalu mengiriminya bunga dan selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh itu. Tapi sudah setahun berlalu, dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Jadi, sekarang dia hanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih didalam hati kepada orang itu.

Dan satu hal lagi yang mengganjal pikirannya. Dia merasa pernah melihat atau mendengar insial orang itu, 'SH'. Tapi semakin dia berusaha mengingatnya, dia tetap tidak mengingat apapun tentang inisial itu.

. . .

"Temeee…" seseorang berdecak kesal saat suara cempreng itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Seolah siap merusak harinya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Bekerja."

"Kau rajin sekali Teme."

"Kalau aku tidak rajin, kau pasti memecatku."

"Kau selalu saja berpikir begitu." Naruto, pemilik suara cempreng itu mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan memecatmu. Yang ada aku sudah berulang kali bilang kalau aku akan menaikan jabatanmu."

"Itu namanya pilih kasih."

"Hah.. Kau ini.." Naruto menghela nafas mengetahui pemikiran sahabatnya itu.

Ingatannya kembali pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dimana Sasuke tidak keluar kamar seharian setelah Hinata pergi. Dan setelah itu, dia meminta Sasuke untuk tinggal bersamanya. Orang tua Naruto setuju dan bahkan membiayai sekolah pemuda itu sampai lulus.

Mereka juga ingin membiayai kuliah Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu menolak dengan berdalih tidak mau merepotkan. Sasuke bekerja paruh waktu dibeberapa tempat. Dari pagi sampai malam. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin menyewa kos-kosan kecil saja agar tidak perlu merepotkan Naruto. Tapi sahabat pirangnya itu bilang akan mengikatnya diranjang kalau dia sampai berani keluar dari apartemen mewah Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuruti keinginan Naruto untuk tinggal bersama. Tapi tetap, Sasuke menolak semua bantuan yang ingin diberikan Minato, Kushina ataupun Naruto. Dari hasil kerja paruh waktunya, dia menabung sedikit-sedikit dan sesekali membeli persediaan makanan dirumah.

Sering kali Naruto memarahinya karena hal itu. Naruto sebenarnya sudah cukup kesal karena Sasuke tidak mau kuliah dan menolak bantuan orang tuanya, tapi pemuda pirang itu menghargai keputusan Sasuke. Dia juga tahu berapa tingginya gengsi seorang Uchiha, dari itu dia tidak melarang keinginan sahabat ravennya. Justru membantunya dengan mencarikan beberapa tempat kerja.

Setelah kuliah Naruto selesai dan dia diminta sang Ayah untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan. Dia langsung menarik Sasuke untuk bekerja disana. Walau tanpa kuliah, dia percaya pada kemampuan sahabat ravennya itu. Dia bermaksud untuk menjadikan Sasuke salah satu Direktur dibidang pemasaran. Tapi Sasuke menolak hal itu karena alasan kalau dia hanyalah tamatan SMU dan akan menjadi pilih kasih jika dia tetap menerima tawaran itu.

Oh, Naruto menarik rambutnya kesal saat itu. Sasuke benar-benar orang yang keras kepala dan bergengsi tinggi. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto mengikuti keinginan Sasuke dengan memasukan Sasuke menjadi karyawan biasa dibagian administrasi. Jadilah, pria itu sekarang menduduki bangku karyawan dengan gaji yang tidak bisa dibilang besar.

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain?" suara Sasuke menyentak pikirannya.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya cuek yang justru mengundang dengusan dari Sasuke.

"Seorang CEO dan directur utama sepertimu tidak ada kerjaan? Apa kau ingin makan gaji buta?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal akan sindiran itu. Sahabatnya itu mungkin sudah mengalami banyak perubahan dalam hidupanya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak merubah sikap menyebalkan orang itu. "Kau menyebalkan Teme. Apa salahnya aku beristirahat sebentar. Lagi pula ini jam makan siang. Kau saja yang terlalu workaholic."

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Naruto datar, lalu dia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12.13 siang. Benar, itu jam makan siang dan dia tidak menyadarinya. "Hah.." Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi. Baru dia rasakan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau lelah?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya mendapat tatapan bosan dari Sasuke. "Siapa suruh kau bekerja siang malam. Jam kerja diperusahaanku hanya sampai jam lima sore, tapi kau malah menambah jam kerjamu dengan menjadi stalker."

Sasuke sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab saat seorang OB datang dan membawa beberapa makanan. "Terima kasih ya." OB itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi saat Naruto berterima kasih. "Makanlah, aku sudah tahu kalau kau pasti belum makan jadi aku yang memesankan ini untuk kita berdua. Hehe…"

Lagi –Sasuke menghela nafas menatap sahabat bodohnya itu. Tidak bisa dikatakan bodoh juga saat pria itu sudah berhasil membawa kesuksesan pada perusahaan dalam empat tahun terakhir. Sasuke memang selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Naruto, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat senang akan kehadiran Naruto dalam hidupnya.

Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus membalas budi pada keluarga Naruto. Apapun yang dia jalani dan dia capai sekarang, tidak lepas dari keluarga Namikaze. Setelah kepergian keluarga dan gadis pujaannya, hanya Naruto lah orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Sikap ceroboh dan bodoh Naruto memang membuatnya kesal kadang. Tapi dia tidak pernah tidak bersyukur atas kehadiran Naruto.

"Teme, apa kau mau makanannya dingin? Makan sekarang atau aku akan memecatmu." Hah, ancaman yang selalu sama. Sasuke mulai mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan. "Jadi?"

Sasuke mendongak dengan raut bertanya, "Kapan kau akan keluar dari balik bayang-bayang?" Sasuke terdiam. Yah, sudah setahun ini dia menjadi stalker bagi gadis pujaannya. Hinata kembali ke Jepang empat tahun yang lalu dan dia baru mengetahui hal itu setahun yang lalu. Dia langsung mencari tahu segala hal tentang gadis itu.

Sejak itu, dia selalu mengawasi dan memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh. Memberinya bunga disetiap pagi. Dan tersenyum kala gadis itu sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Sudah setahun lamanya dia menjadi stalker. Tapi ketakutannya masih melekat didirinya. Jika saat sekolah saja, dia yang memiliki segalanya tidak berani. Apalagi sekarang, saat dia tidak punya apa-apa.

Gadis itu, terasa semakin berbeda dengannya. Gadis itu bagaikan langit yang sangat jauh dari bumi. Makanya, dia semakin tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang. "Aku masih seorang pengecut, Dobe!"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Dia gadis yang tidak memandang tentang status sosial."

"Tapi tidak dengan keluarganya."

"Hah.. terserah kau saja. Oh ya, apa kau ada waktu setelah ini?"

Sasuke meminum air putih sebelum menatap Naruto. "Tidak. Masih banyak pekerjaan dan harus aku selesaikan secepatnya."

"Ck, ayolah Teme… temani aku.."

"Kemana?"

"Aku mau menemui klien baru. Entah kenapa aku sedikit takut untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka yang lebih dulu menawari kerja sama dengan perusahaan ini. Dan setelah aku mendengar tentang project yang mereka ajukan, aku setuju untuk bekerja sama. Makanya nanti kami akan bertemu tapi…"

"Kenapa kau takut. Bukankah kau sudah biasa melakukannya?"

"Perusahaan ini terlihat mengerikan Teme." Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Perusahaan ini memang sudah lama berdiri. Tapi baru enam tahun yang lalu keberhasilannya melonjak tajam. Banyak perusahaan lain yang gulur tikar karenanya. Perusahaan mereka disebut raja bisnis yang menguasai Amerika, Jepang dan Hongkong hanya dalam waktu lima tahun terakhir."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Perusahaan sebesar dan sesukses itu justru mengajak Namikaze bekerja sama."

"Itu aneh bagiku. Yang kudengar, mereka tidak pernah mengajukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan manapun. Perusahaan lainlah yang berlomba untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka justru menawari kerja sama dengan Namikaze. Sekedar catatan kalau ini bukanlah tawaran pertama. Mereka sudah mengajukan tiga kali penawaran yang selalu kuabaikan sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini mereka seperti memaksa untuk bekerja sama. Makanya aku coba untuk melihat secara langsung."

Sasuke diam dan berpikir, Naruto benar. Perusahaan sebesar itu pasti memiliki tujuan yang besar pula jika akan menjalin kerja sama. Dan kalau mereka mengajukan penawaran sampai tiga kali, berarti mereka mengincar sesuatu dari Namikaze.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan mereka siang ini. Dan aku ingin mengajakmu karena aku tidak terlalu yakin mengajak Konohamaru."

"Dimana Shika?"

"Dia sedang ku tugaskan untuk mengawasi project yang sedang dibangun di Iwa. Ayolah Teme, kau mau kan?"

"Hah baiklah. Memang apa nama perusahaan mereka?"

"…"

"…"

"Akatsuki Grup."

. . .

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Terlihatlah empat pria yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu secara serius.

"Apa semua sudah siap?"seseorang berambut merah mulai bersuara.

"Tenang saja un. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua bahkan dari penawaran pertama kita pada mereka un." Pria lain yang berambut pirang panjang menjawab dengan santai.

"Baguslah, kita tidak boleh membuat kesalahan."

"Dimengerti un. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia memilih Namikaze. Kenapa bukan Hyuuga un? Bukankah perusahaan itu sama-sama besar?"

"Entahlah."

Seorang berdiri dari bangkunya dan berdiri didekat jendela untuk melihat pemandangan luar. Cahaya matahari sedikit menyilaukan matanya. "Kita memilih Namikaze bukan untuk memperluas bisnis Deidara."

"Lalu untuk apa un?"

"Dia mengajukan Namikaze karena diperusahaan itu ada adiknya. Dan juga, target kita mungkin akan bertindak sebentar lagi. Namikaze akan sangat membantu untuk menjatuhkan target kita karena mereka mempunyai keterikatan sendiri dengan Hyuuga. Entah itu persahabatan atau hal lain."

"Huh, jadi tujuan target kita selanjutnya Hyuuga? Apa dia bodoh? Hyuuga bukan perusahaan yang mudah ditaklukan."

"Tujuannya memang Hyuuga. Tapi bukan perusahaan. Melainkan putri dari Hyuuga. Jika mereka gagal, bukan tidak mungkin mereka bertindak nekat dengan membantai habis klan Hyuuga."

"Benar!" seseorang berambut merah dengan baby face menyetujui perkataan temannya yang memakai percing. "Target kita adalah psikopat. Mereka yang sudah menghancurkan keluarga dan usaha kita sebelumnya. Setelah mereka pindah ke Jepang. Bahkan Uchiha pun bangkrut.

"Mereka menyusun rencana diawal secara terperinci lalu bertindak tanpa perhitungan lagi. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghancurkan rencana mereka yang selalu terlihat mulus. Yaitu sedikit merusak bagian tengah rencana awal mereka. Setelah itu…"

"Duaaarr.. mereka akan meledak dan hancur bagaikan dinamit yang selalu aku mainkan. Benarkan un?"

Ketiga orang lainnya –Pein, Sasori dan Kisame hanya memandang bosan kearah Deidara yang selalu saja omongannya tidak lepas dari benda peledak itu.

"Sudahlah. Sasori dan Deidara hadiri pertemuan dan sebisa mungkin yakinkan mereka untuk bekerja sama. Lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang."

"Aku tahu."

"Siap un." Kedua pria itu langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka dan segera pergi sesuai perintah sahabat sekaligus bos mereka.

. . .

Pein berjalan menuju seseorang yang sedang berdiri tegap menatap lampu perkotaan dimalam itu. "Kau disini." ucapnya menyapa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lancar. Sasori mendapatkan kerja sama itu. Bahkan directurnya datang bersama adikmu."

"Sasuke." Seseorang itu menyebut lirih nama itu. Dia sangat merindukan adiknya yang dingin itu. Dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan kehidupan adiknya setelah kejadian itu, dia selalu ingin menemui sang adik dan membawa Sasuke bersamanya. Memberitahu adiknya, kalau dia masih memiliki keluarga.

"Kapan kau akan menemui adikmu, Itachi?"

"Belum sekarang, Pein. Nanti, setelah semua sudah berjalan lancar."

Pein hanya diam dan mengangguk, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Itachi. Dulu, keluarganya juga hancur dan dia sekarang sudah bertekad untuk membalas dendam. Dia mendirikan perusahaan dengan tekad untuk menyerang balik orang brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya dan seluruh usaha keluarganya.

Tak dia sangka, ternyata dia bertemu beberapa orang yang bersedia bergabung. Entah karena alasan yang sama, ataupun karena mereka tidak punya lagi tujuan lain dan ingin bergabung. Akatsuki sudah berdiri lebih dari sepuluh tahun, tapi ternyata tidak mudah untuk menguasai dunia bisnis.

Sampai delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia bertemu dengan Itachi yang bekerja disebuah club malam. Setelah mengenal pria itu tiga bulan. Pein mendapat informasi kalau Itachi adalah Uchiha yang juga menjadi korban dari musuhnya. Seperti kata pepatah. Musuh dari musuhmu adalah temanmu. Pein mulai mencari tahu tentang segala hal menyangkut Itachi.

Dia tidak pernah meremehkan Uchiha, dan dari segala hal yang dia tahu, dia yakin kalau Itachi bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan baik. Dari itu, meski baru mengenal beberapa bulan, dia menarik Itachi masuk ke dalam Akatsuki. Menjelaskan semua tujuannya yang disambut Itachi dengan senyuman. Dari sanalah, Akatsuki menjadi sukses dan besar.

Pein benar-benar tidak salah memilih seorang Uchiha. Pemikiran dan trik Itachi sangat membantu. Tentu penglaman Itachi dalam bisnis tidaklah sedikit. Dan terbukti, dalam enam tahun terakhir, mereka berhasil menguasai Amerika, Hongkong dan sekarang Jepang. Tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Kita akan melihat dulu apa yang akan target kita lakukan pada Hyuuga. Setelah itu, baru Kakuzu dan Kisame akan bertindak. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi karena aksi nekat mereka. Mungkin kita baru bisa berbicara dengan Namikaze tentang rencana selanjutnya."

"Itu benar. Sasuke juga pasti akan bertindak jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hyuuga."

"Apa hubungan kalian dengan Hyuuga?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya Sasuke yang terikat dengan salah satu Hyuuga. Aku dan Sasuke. Kami terikat pada Namikaze, Akatsuki dan Hyuuga."

"Oh ayolah Itachi. Jangan berbicara seolah kau hanya ada ikatan sejalur dengan Akatsuki. Kita semua sudah jadi satu keluarga bukan?"

Itachi tersenyum dan menatap Pein. "Kita berjuang bersama." Ucapnya dan Pein pun ikut tersenyum.

Ikatan sejati ada dalam jiwa. Tidak selalu tentang cinta, bisa berbentuk persahabatan, persaudaraan dan juga rasa saling membutuhkan.

. . .

"Kau mau pergi lagi?" Naruto memandang Sasuke sambil menyuapkan snack ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hn."

"Hah, apa kau tidak lelah melakukan itu terus-menerus. Jika kau lebih berani mendekatinya, kau tidak perlu membuang waktu malammu untuk selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Mungkin kalian bisa makan malam bersama disebuah restaurant."

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan raut yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Benar! Aku harus mencari uang dan sukses dulu baru bisa mengajaknya makan di restaurant."

"Ck, kau selalu saja berpikir negative Teme.. dia bukan tipe gadis yang matre, itu tadi kan hanya usulku saja."

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak punya apapun untuk bisa mendekatinya sekarang. Melihatnya dari jauh,, itu cukup untukku."

Hah.. Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat Sasuke langsung keluar dari apartemen itu. Sudah biasa jika Sasuke akan langsung memperhatikan Hinata jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Terkadang pria itu hanya memperhatikan gadisnya sampai gadis itu pulang dengan selamat. Tak jarang pula Sasuke berdiam menatap kamar gadis itu dari jauh hingga pagi.

Naruto hanya khawatir sahabatnya itu bisa sakit jika terus tidak beristirahat. Naruto sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menghubungi Neji agar bisa mempertemukan Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi sang raven justru mengancam akan pergi dari sana kalau sampai Naruto nekat. Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke tidak mau selalu membuatnya repot.

Sasuke pasti merasa ingin meraih segala sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto menghargai hal itu.

. . .

Hinata berdiri menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras. Dia berdiri didepan butiknya sekarang. Supir yang biasa menjemputnya baru saja mengabari kalau mobil itu mogok ditengah jalan. Jadi dia terpaksa harus menunggu.

Biasanya, dia akan langsung menelpon Neji jika keadaan seperti itu, tapi sekarang Neji sedang ada kerjaan diluar negeri. Jadi dia tidak mungkin membuat kakaknya itu khawatir.

Dia terus memandang hujan dan sesekali bersenandung. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari balik rinai hujan. Orang itu khawatir karena hari sudah malam tapi Hinata tidak juga pulang. Ingin sekali dia menghampiri dan mengantar gadis itu pulang seperti dulu. Tapi, lagi-lagi ketakutan menjadi penahan langkahnya.

"Sial. Kenapa aku selalu takut melangkah?" umpat orang itu pelan.

Dia sangat khawatir sekarang tapi kakinya sulit sekali diajak bekerja sama. Pandangannya berubah saat seorang gadis menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-san?"

"Ah, Sasame."

"Kenapa masih disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu jemputan. Mobilnya mogok jadi agak lama."

"Oh, aku kebetulan bawa mobil. Aku tadi baru saja belanja di mini market itu," Sasame menunjuk mini market yang tak jauh dari butik itu. "Aku melihatmu disini sendirian, jadi aku menghampiri. Ayo, aku antar pulang."

Hinata tersenyum ragu. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan. "Sudah tidak apa. tidak akan merepotkan kok." Sasame tersenyum seolah tahu isi pikiran Hinata. Dan perlahan Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka mulai berjalan dibawah payung menuju mobil Sasame yang terparkir didepan mini market. Dan orang yang memperhatikan Hinata, segera merapatkan jaketnya dan menghidupkan motornya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Dia akan tetap mengawasi gadis itu sampai pulang dengan selamat.

. . .

Ting tong…

Ceklek..

"Hinata-sama?"

"Malam nenek Chiyo." Hinata langsung melangkah memasuki rumahnya. "Apa Ayah sudah tidur?"

"Belum, Hiashi-sama masih ada diruang kerjanya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana." Nenek Chiyo, pembanu dirumah itu mengangguk dan Hinata langsung melangkah menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya. Dia memang biasa menemui Ayahnya setiap kali pulang dari kerjanya. Dia juga biasanya akan bercerita dan mengobrol dengan Neji walau sebentar. Tapi karena Neji sedang pergi maka dia akan menemui Ayahnya saja.

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk!"

Hinata membuka pintu dan menjulurkan kepalanya, "Ayah?" dia tersenyum saat Ayahnya menoleh. Melangkah masuk setelah menutup kembali pintu itu. Gadis itu masih tersenyum mendekati Ayahnya yang duduk disofa sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas. "Ini sudah malam, kenapa Ayah belum tidur?"

"Dan kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"Ko menelpon dan bilang kalau mobilnya mogok. Aku menunggu disana sampai ada salah satu pegawaiku yang kebetulan lewat sana dan mengantarku."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak menelpon Ayah?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang Ayah. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan Ayah, lagipula aku sudah pulangkan sekarang."

"Hah," Hiashi melepas kacamata bacanya dan menyandarkan punggunya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang menolongmu?"

"Pasti ada." Hinata berujar yakin. Ya, dia masih yakin kalau ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasi dan menjaganya dari jauh sehingga dia tidak khawatir akan semua hal. Tanpa dia sadari, dia merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran sosok itu meski dia tidak tahu siapa?

"Kau sudah besar ya? Berapa umurmu?"

"26 tahun."

"Apa kau sudah ada rencana untuk menikah?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatap Ayahnya bingung. Baru kali ini sang Ayah membahas tentang pernikahan. "Belum. Aku… belum ada calon dan belum pernah memikirkannya."

Hiashi tersenyum. Dia tahu jika putrinya dari dulu tidak pernah dekat dengan pria manapun. Hiashi hanya pernah mendengar dari Neji jika ada seseorang yang sangat mencintai putrinya itu. Tapi Neji tidak pernah memberitahu siapa orang itu.

"Kenapa Ayah tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Hiashi terdiam, membuat perasan Hinata sedikit gelisah. "Ada yang akan melamarmu." Lavender itu melebar, siapa? Siapa yang mau melamarnya? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya. "Dan mungkin besok mereka akan datang ke sini. Ayah memang baru mendengar kabar anginnya saja, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"…rumor tentang mereka tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja."

"Rumor apa Ayah?"

"Tidak banyak orang tahu tentang hal ini, bahkan Ayah hanya mendapat sedikit informasi kalau mereka adalah orang-orang nekat yang melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai keinginan mereka."

Hinata hanya menatap Ayahnya tidak percaya. Orang-orang itu, terdengar tidak baik. "Ayah hanya bertanya saja padamu. Jujur, Ayah sangat tidak ingin menerima mereka, tapi Ayah ingin memastikan dulu padamu. Lagipula, jika kita menolak, Ayah takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan."

"Sesuatu… seperti apa Ayah?"

Hiashi menarik nafas dan menggeleng. Dia sedikit menyesal akan perkataannya yang bisa saja membuat Hinata khawatir. "Tidak apa. Semuanya pasti bisa diatasi. Yang terpenting itu adalah dirimu sendiri Hinata. Ayah tidak akan memaksa, tenanglah."

Hinata menunduk, dia memang jadi sedikit khawatir jika dia menolak. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin menerima, entah disadarinya atau tidak, dia… seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Siapa? Siapa mereka, Ayah?" dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ayahnya mantap.

"Hamura. Hamura Kabuto, putra dari Hamura Danzo."

"Hamura?" Hinata tidak pernah mendengar nama-nama itu sebelumnya. Mereka hanya orang asing dengan rumor yang buruk. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau disandingkan dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Dan seperti bisa membaca ekspresi dari anaknya, Hiashi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hinata. "Ayah tahu." Hinata menatap Ayanya bingung. "Kau tidak mau kan? Besok jika mereka benar-benar ke sini, Ayah akan langsung menolaknya."

"Tapi bagaimana jik—"

"Shh.. sudah Ayah bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada Ayah." Senyum Hiashi membuat Hinata juga tersenyum dan merasa lega. Dia… mempunyai Ayah yang hebat.

. . .

"Bagaimana?"

"Ada pergerakan, mungkin mereka akan bertindak sore ini."

Diruangan itu. Kembali anggota Akatsuki berkumpul. Tampak enam orang yang sedang saling menatap dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Pein, pemimpin mereka mulai membicarakan rencana mereka selanjutnya setelah melihat pergerakan target.

"Pastikan ada yang tetap mengawasi. Hal buruk bisa saja terjadi jika tujuan mereka tidak tercapai."

"Aku mengerti. Aku dan Hidan akan mengawasi mulai dari sore ini. Dan apapun hasilnya. Lusa Kakuzu dan Kisame akan mulai bertindak juga. Kita sudah mendapati koneksi untuk menyusup dan bertindak dari dalam."

Pein mengangguk akan penjelasan Obito. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat saat aksi balas dendam mereka akan segera dimulai.

. . .

"Hinata-san?"

"Sasame? Ohayou, ada apa?"

"Ohayou. Biasa, ada kiriman untukmu." Sasame memberikan tiga tangkai bunga lavender dan selembar surat. Membuat Hinata tersenyum menerimanya. "Ne, Hinata-san. Apa kau masih belum tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan lalu menghirup aroma bunga itu. Lavender-lavender itu selalu tampak segar setiap kali baru dikirim, seolah bunga itu baru dipetik dan langsung diberikan padanya. Dia memasukan bunga itu ke dalam vas kaca di mejanya. Dia mengumpulkan bunga lavender itu sehingga diruangan itu tercium aroma lavender yang menenangkan.

"Apa kau tidak berniat melapor ke polisi?"

Hinata berkedip bingung. "Polisi? Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah tindakan penguntit kan. Bagaimana kalau dia berniat jahat atau apapun. Bukan maksudku untuk menakuti tapi aku hanya khawatir."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Bukankah ini sudah lama? Dan aku masih baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sejujurnya merasa tenang akan kehadiran orang itu yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengawasi aku."

"Kenapa?" kini Sasame yang menatap bingung.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman tanpa sebab."

"Hinata-san, jangan buat aku tambah bingung." Sasame mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Hinata. Sementara gadis berambut indigo itu hanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

. . .

"Kami datang untuk melamar Putrimu, Hiashi-san."

"Maaf. Tapi putriku belum mau menikah."

"Kau menolak kami?"

"Aku tidak bisa memaksa putriku."

"Kalian akan menyesal. Hyuuga!"

. . .

Pein memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Membuat wanita berambut ungu itu tersenyum dan mengelus tangan itu diperutnya. "Kau pulang."

"Karena aku merindukanmu." Pein mengecup pipi kekasihnya mesra.

Ddrrtt…

Getaran ponselnya disaku membuatnya melepas pelukan itu untuk mengangkatnya. Sedikit khawatir saat Obito menelponnya. "Hallo.."

" _Pein, mereka sudah bertindak sekarang."_

Suara Obito yang terdengar panic membuatnya mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah mereka memang sudah bertindak sore tadi?"

" _Bukan itu, sepertinya mereka ditolak dan mereka langsung bertindak nekat sekarang."_

"Apa? mereka langsung bertindak malam ini? Mereka benar-benar psikopat. Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan?"

" _Aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya sedang terjadi penyerangan dikediaman Hyuuga. Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kami hanya berdua sekarang— oh ya ampun…"_

"Ada apa lagi?"

" _Gadis itu sudah pulang. bagaimana sekarang?"_

"Oh Shit…" Pein mengumpat kasar. Dia menutup telponnya dengan telapak tangan dan menghadap pada kekasihnya. "Konan, aku harus segera pergi."

"Ya, aku tahu. Hati-hati." Pein mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Konan singkat sebelum melangkah pergi dan kembali berbicara dengan Obito ditelpon.

"Hallo Obito. Tetap awasi situasinya dulu. Aku akan segera menyusul bersama yang lain."

" _Baiklah!"_

. . .

Malam itu, Hinata merasa rumahnya begitu sunyi. Security yang biasanya menjaga pos depanpun tidak terlihat. Beberapa motor terparkir sembarang didepan rumahnya, membuat dia sedikit takut dan segera melangkah cepat.

Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya dari belakang dan menutup mulutnya. "Hhmmm hhhhmmm…" dia berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Orang itu menariknya ke belakang.

Saat mereka sampai disamping sebuah mobil yang sangat familiar baginya. Dia sedikit diam. "Shh,, tenanglah Hinata. Ini Nii-chan." Neji melepas tangannya dan membalik tubuh Hinata.

"Nii-chan? Ada apa ini?" gadis itu semakin khawatir saat mendapati raut ketakutan dan beberapa lebam diwajah Neji.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau masuk mobil dan kita pergi dari sini dengan cepat. Nanti akan Nii-chan jelaskan dijalan. Ayo, masuklah!" Neji membuka pintu mobil dan memaksa Hinata untuk masuk. Setelah Neji juga masuk. Mobil itu langsung berjalan cepat.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sebuah mobil dan motor mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Dijalan. Neji menjelaskan secara ringkas tentang apa yang terjadi. Hamura Danzo datang melamarnya tadi sore dan Ayahnya menolak. Malam ini. Beberapa orang suruhan Danzo datang dan menyerang kediaman Hyuuga. Neji baru saja pulang saat orang-orang itu mendobrak kasar pintu mereka.

Entah bagaimana, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Mereka menyerang, Neji serta Hiashi mencoba melawan. Security dan pembantu tidak bisa banyak membantu. Dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat. Ayahnya tertembak. Neji yang terpikir akan Hinata, meninggalkan Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal disana. Dengan perasaan kalut dia mencari jalan dan tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Dan ketika Hinata pulang dia langsung menyeret adiknya untuk segera pergi dari rumah itu. Dia tahu, tidak seharusnya dia mengabaikan begitu saja Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Tapi dia hanya ingin melakukan hal terbaik. Dia tidak ingin Hinata juga terlibat. Setelah semua tenang, mungkin dia akan kembali besok untuk mengurus kekacauan yang ada di kediaman Hyuuga.

Sementara air mata sudah mengalir dari mata lavender Hinata. Dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat mendengar kalau sang Ayah sudah tiada. Padahal baru tadi pagi dia tersenyum dan memeluk Ayahnya. "Ayah.." ucapnya lirih dengan aliran air mata.

Membuat Neji menatap sedih adiknya. "Hinata tenanglah." Dia meraih tangan adiknya. "Kita tetap harus pergi dulu sekarang. besok kita akan kembali ke sana, oke?"

"Ayah… hiks,, Nii-chan… Ayah.."

"Tenanglah adikku." Mata Neji memanas. Dia juga sangat sakit saat merasakan tubuh dingin sang Ayah dipangkuannya. Tapi dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia harus kuat demi adiknya.

Matanya melebar saat rem yang dia injak tidak berfungsi, dia melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata yang membuat gadis itu menoleh bingung. "Nii-chan, ada apa?"

"Remnya…" Neji terlihat sangat panic sembari menginjak-injak rem. "Remnya blong."

Tak jauh dibelakang mereka, Sasuke mengernyit khawatir saat melihat mobil Neji mulai oleng. Dia semakin mempercepat laju motornya. Begitupun dengan sebuah mobil dibelakangnya.

"Hinata pegangan yang kuat."

"Nii-chan… awaaaasss…"

Neji langsungmembanting stir begitu melihat jurang..

"Aaaaaaaaaa….."

Ckiiittt…

Brruaakk…

Motor Sasuke langsung berhenti seketika saat mobil Neji menabrak tiang listrik dipinggir jalan. "Hinata?" ucapnya lirih dan dengan cepat turun dari motornya, tidak peduli jika motor itu jatuh tanpa dia standar.

"Hinata…" dia mulai berlari kala bayangan mobil orang tuanya yang tertabrak truk melintas dipikirannya. "HINATA…"

Tidak, dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Kenapa orang-orang yang dia sayangi harus mengalami kecelakaan didepan matanya. "Hinata…" dia berlari dan segera membuka pintu mobil itu paksa karena pintunya terkunci dari dalam. Terlihat bagian depan mobil itu yang hancur dan berasap. "Hinata…"

Sementara mobil lain yang mengikuti mereka juga berhenti. "Astaga! Bagaimana ini Obito. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hidan."

Ddrrttt…

Segera Obito mengangkat telpon dengan tangan gemetar. "Hallo.."

" _Hei, apa yang terjadi?"_

"Pein, mereka… mereka menabrak tiang pinggir jalan. Bagaimana ini?" Obito sudah menghubungi Pein sebelumnya jika mereka mengikuti Neji dan Hinata. Mereka meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga karena Pein dan yang lain sudah menuju ke sana.

" _Astaga, apalagi itu. Sekarang kalian tolong mereka dan bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat."_

"Tapi ada Sasuke disana."

" _Sasuke?"_ Disebrang sana, Pein menatap Itachi dengan panic, sedangkan Itachi hanya diam dan fokus menyetir. _"Tidak apa. Bilang saja kalian kebetulan lewat dan menolong."_

"Baiklah!" Obito dan Hidan langsung keluar dari mobil begitu panggilan itu terputus. Menghampiri Sasuke yang masih mencoba membuka kasar pintu itu.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan sorot penuh harap. "Tolong… tolong selamatkan dia… tolong…"

"Dia siapa? Ya ampun. Hidan cepat buka pintunya."

"Aku tahu." Hidan segera mengeluarkan peralatannya dari dalam tas. Bukan hal aneh jika Akatsuki mempelajari hal-hal aneh seperti membobol mobil, rumah dan yang lainnya. Mereka bahkan ahli dalam membobol password computer alias hacker. "Obito, pintunya terbuka."

Sasuke yang lebih dulu mendorong Hidan untuk melihat Hinata. Nafasnya memberat saat melihat Hinata dan Neji yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah dikening mereka. "Hinata.." ucapnya lirih dan meraih tubuh itu keluar. Memeluk tubuh itu dalam pangkuannya, "Hinata bangunlah… Hinata…"

"Hidan. Bantu aku mengeluarkan yang satunya dan bawa ke mobil."

"Iya."

Hidan dan Obito mengeluarkan Neji dari dalam dan membawanya ke mobil. "Hei, ayo masukan dia ke mobil dan kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Sasuke hanya diam tidak bergerak. Pikirannya kembali kacau dengan bayangan kecelakaan orang tuanya.

Membuat Obito geram dan memaksa memasukan Hinata ke dalam mobil, dia juga memaksa Sasuke untuk masuk sebelum menjalankan mobil itu menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat seseorang lagi yang bersembunyi dari balik pohon dan mengirim pesan pada bosnya yang pasti sedang menunggu hasil.

. . .

'Misi sukses. Semua dipastikan tewas.'

Disuatu ruangan yang cukup besar, seseorang tersenyum puas setelah mendapat pesan itu dari anak buahnya. Danzo. Meraih anggur merahnya dan menegak minuman itu dengan santai.

"Satu lagi… tamat." Gumamnya dengan seringai kemenangan dibibirnya. "Hyuuga, kau salah jika meremehkanku."

.

To be continued

.

Huaaahhh,, akhirnya selesai chapter ini. Gimana? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Kan udah aku tulis di note kalau alurnya cepat. Aku masih berpikir untuk membuat fic ini hanya 3 chapter. Tapi… sepertinya lewat deh. Hehehe. :D peace…

Ya udahlah, semoga readers menikmati chapter ini dengan santai. Semoga suke dan tidak mengecewakan.

Salam, Rameen.


	3. Chapter 3

Diruangan itu, hanya kesunyian yang mendominasi. Ruangan yang dihiasi warna putih dan juga tercium bau khas rumah sakit. Diruangan itu juga, terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri disalah satu ranjang. Seorang pria menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan pandangan yang tak beralih dari gadis itu.

Sudah 13 jam berlalu, tapi gadis itu masih sangat tenang berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang meski masih ada perban dikepalanya. Dan selama itu pula sang pria terjaga. Bahkan tidak menolehkan wajahnya saat pintu terbuka.

"Aku memindahkan Neji ke ruangan sebelah." Seorang pria berambut pirang berucap tanpa mendapat respon. Dia melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, "Teme, kau harus istirahat. Dari semalam kau belum tidur ataupun makan. Hinata akan baik-baik saja."

Tetap, tidak ada jawaban. Membuat pria pirang itu mendesah pelan dan mendudukan dirinya disofa. Dia masih mengingat jelas saat Sasuke menelponnya tadi malam dan mengatakan tentang kecelakaan itu. Dia langsung melesat ke rumah sakit dan mendapati Sasuke duduk diam dengan tubuh gemetar. Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke jelas sangat ketakutan jika Hinata sampai kenapa-kenapa seperti orang tuanya dulu.

Setelah Hinata selesai diperiksa dokter, akhirnya Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke kembali tenang tapi tetap saja, pria berambut raven itu bahkan tidak tidur sedetikpun dari tadi malam, seolah takut jika dia melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu, maka Hinata akan lenyap.

Lihatlah, Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikannya. Pria raven itu hanya menatapnya saat meminta Neji untuk dipindahkan ke kamar lain. Dia berdalih hanya ingin berduaan dengan Hinata. Alasan yang sukses membuat Naruto hampir tertawa. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa kalau Sasuke selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan jika sudah menyangkut Hinata.

Pria pirang itu berdiri dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan, "Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa. Dan… kau harus istirahat Sasuke." Naruto melangkah pergi tanpa tanggapan sedikitpun dari sahabatnya.

Reaching For You By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kisimoto

Romance & Drama

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC, Typo, AU, Alur cepat, SasuHina, DLDR

Sasuke, meski wajahnya tenang dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Hinata. Tapi sebenarnya dia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Bayangan kedua orang tuanya digiring ke kamar mayat sepuluh tahun lalu seolah bermain kembali bagai video dipikirannya. Dia bahkan selalu menyebut nama 'Hinata' dalam hatinya, berulang kali, bagai mantra agar Hinata mendengar dan membuka matanya. Sasuke merasa bisa gila jika harus kehilangan gadis itu lagi.

"Hinata… bangunlah. Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan menjagamu dari dekat mulai sekarang. Bangunlah, kumohon.." suaranya lirih menahan semua emosi yang bisa saja meledak. "Aku janji, aku akan langsung mengatakan perasaanku jika kau bangun. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, tidak hanya memberimu bunga dan surat setiap hari. Aku akan memberimu semua perhatian dan waktuku. Jadi bangunlah, kumohon Hinata."

Bagai sebuah mantra ajaib yang selalu bekerja didunia dongeng. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran itu merasuk pada gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur. Seolah menyambut janji tulus dari sang pangeran yang semakin putus asa atas permainan takdir.

Tangan yang berada dalam genggaman hangat Sasuke itu balas menggenggam, membuat Sasuke tersentak dan lebih memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hinata. Mata itu mulai bergerak kanan kiri, dan perlahan, sangat perlahan mulai terbuka, membuat cahaya dari ruangan itu seperti berebut untuk masuk dalam retina dari mata lavender itu.

Perlahan, pandangan yang semula kabur mulai menjelas dan menangkap raut cemas seseorang yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Hinata.. Hinata.." hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Dia sungguh bahagia. "Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, syukurlah." Tak bisa menahan diri, pria raven itu langsung memeluk sang gadis yang masih mencoba mencerna setiap kejadian.

"Si..ap..pa?" suara lirih Hinata membuat Sasuke menjauh dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ini aku, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Lavender itu berkedip pelan tapi tidak menimbulkan ekspresi apa-apa diwajahnya. "Siap..pa aku?" satu pertanyaan yang sanggup membuat onyc sekelam malam itu melebar.

. . .

"Aku Sasuke, kau Hinata. Kita…" pria itu menelan ludah dan meyakinkan dirinya, "…sepasang kekasih."

Hinata amnesia, itu kata dokter. Hanya efek dari shock yang dideritanya. Biasanya bisa berlangsung hanya beberapa jam, bisa satu hari, bisa satu minggu atau bisa satu tahun. Tergantung dari orang itu sendiri, seberapa lama dia sanggup menerima kenyataan.

Dari penjelasan dokter itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Keinginannya untuk memiliki Hinata, membuat satu ide gila terlintas dibenaknya dan tanpa berpikir dua kali dia menjalankan ide itu. Menciptakan ingatan baru untuk gadis itu. Ingatan kalau mereka sepasang kekasih. Apa daya, selama ini dia selalu dilanda ketakutan yang amat sangat hanya untuk mendekati gadis itu. Jadi, disaat gadis itu tidak mengingatnya, dia ingin memberanikan diri untuk memiliki gadis itu secara instan.

Tidak ada yang salah baginya. Gadis itu akan menderita jika diberitahukan fakta sebenarnya tentang hancurkan Hyuuga. Sasuke tidak ingin gadis itu menderita lagi. Biarlah jika selamanya gadis itu harus hidup dalam kebohongan asalkan gadis itu bisa bahagia. Dan Sasuke, akan membuat gadis itu bahagia.

"Kekasih?" Hinata mengernyit bingung.

"Benar!" Sasuke kembali meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. Dia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Hinata, "Kita sepasang kekasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita saling mencintai." Tak dapat dipungkiri jika jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat kala kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.. kalimat yang ia tahan sepuluh tahun lebih akhirnya terucap tanpa cela.

Hinata masih diam tanpa respon. Gadis itu masih sangat bingung. Dia tidak mengingat apa-apa, tapi dia merasa seperti ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Dan itu sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"Semalam kita janji bertemu, tapi kau mengalami kecelakaan." Sasuke masih berusaha meyakinkan. Dia… benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan Hinata kali ini. "Dan sekarang, keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Keluargaku?" Sasuke yang ingin berdiri jadi terdiam saat Hinata menanyakan itu. Sebelum mengatakan itu, tentu Sasuke sudah menyusun semua rencana dengan baik.

"Kau, tidak punya keluarga. Kau dan aku sebatang kara tanpa keluarga." Sasuke menangkup wajah gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam untuk meyakinkan gadis itu agar percaya dengan kata-katanya. "Dengarlah! Aku hanya punya kau, dan kau hanya punya aku. Mengerti?"

Bagai terhipnotis, gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan memilih untuk mempercayai semua perkataan pria dihadapannya kini. Saat pria itu tersenyum dan memeluknya, dia merasa hangat dan kenal dengan pelukan itu. Sebuah pelukan yang seolah sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa peduli akan apapun lagi, dia membalas pelukan itu. Sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Setelah semua urusan selesai. Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung membawa Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit itu, dia tidak ingin jika ada yang bertemu Hinata dan menghancurkan rencananya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu.

Mereka keluar dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Berjalan melewati ruangan disampingnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Membuat seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh mengernyit heran.

"Mereka pulang?" tanya orang itu pada diri sendiri, "Lalu kenapa mereka tidak menjenguk keadaan Hyuuga Neji disamping ruangan itu?"

Jelas hal yang mengherankan saat seorang adik tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya sendiri. Orang itu meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

. . .

Brak..

Pintu itu dibuka kasar oleh seseorang berwajah datar. Membuat penghuni ruangan itu menoleh bingung. Orang itu berjalan santai menuju kursinya yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Gadis itu sudah pulang bersama adikmu." Ucapnya dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada Itachi.

"Sasuke dan Hinata?" orang itu –Pein mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Obito menghubungiku kalau mereka sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi mereka terlihat tidak peduli pada Neji yang dirawat diruang sampingnya."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu un. Memangnya mereka tidak peduli pada pria Hyuuga itu, kasihan juga si Neji itu un."

"Kalau begitu, bawa saja Neji ke sini." Saran Itachi membuat semua orang diruangan itu menatapnya bingung. Apa mereka harus tambah anggota lagi?

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi?"

"Hinata tidak perduli pada Neji. Kemungkinan yang ada hanya dua. Satu, Sasuke bilang kalau Neji sudah meninggal. Dua,… Hinata tidak mengingat Neji. Tapi jika mereka pulang dengan tenang, berarti Hinata tidak mengingat adanya Neji."

"Kenapa dia tidak mengingat kakaknya sendiri un? Maksudmu apa, aku tidak mengerti."

Bletak.. "Aw ittai,, kenapa kau memukulku Sasori un. Sakit un."

"Kemungkinan kedua yang dibicarakan Itachi adalah jika Hinata mungkin amnesia dan Sasuke tidak membahas apapun tentang Neji. Sehingga Hinata tidak mengingat ataupun khawatir pada Neji."

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak mencaritakan hal itu un?"

Itachi mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Deidara. Jelas kalau adiknya itu benar-benar menjadi pengecut. Hanya berani memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada untuk bisa mendapatkan gadis pujaannya.

"Lalu?" Pein mengabaikan pertanyaan Deidara. "Kenapa kau ingin membawa Neji ke Akatsuki?"

"Rem mobil Neji sepertinya sengaja diputus agar mereka tidak selamat walaupun melarikan diri. Dan Danzo yang tidak membuat tindakan, mungkin mendengar kabar kalau semua Hyuuga sudah tewas. Kalian sendiri tahu kalau dia seorang psikopat yang menginginkan semua musuh dan saingannya mati tanpa sisa. Akan lebih bagus jika dia tetap berpikir kalau semua Hyuuga tewas.

"Hinata yang amnesia akan aman bersama Sasuke. Dan Neji akan lebih aman jika kita menyembunyikannya dalam Akatsuki. Sebisa mungkin, jangan sampai Danzo tahu kalau masih ada dua Hyuuga dan dua Uchiha yang tersisa. Dengan begitu, dia akan lengah tanpa menyadari kalau kita mulai menyusup dan menghancurkannya."

Tok tok tok…

Tepat setelah Itachi selesai menjelaskan, suara pintu diketuk dan dibuka oleh Obito. Pria itu masuk dengan sebuah berkas ditangannya. Dia menaruh berkas itu ditengah meja sesaat setelah ia duduk.

"Itu catatan medis dari kedua Hyuuga. Hinata mengalami amnesia pasca trauma. Tapi tidak ada yang serius dari kedua orang itu."

Pein mengangguk mendengar penjelasan singkat Obito. "Obito, urus semuanya dan bawa Neji ke markas Akatsuki. Kita harus menyembunyikan Hinata dan Neji dari mata Danzo agar pria tua bangka itu tidak bertindak nekat untuk kembali menghabisi para Hyuuga itu. Hidan dan Deidara, kalian awasi Sasuke dan Hinata. Kemungkinan mereka berada di apartemen Uzumaki."

Perintah mutlak Pein sebagai pemimpin mendapat anggukan mengerti dari yang lain.

. . .

Seorang berambut biru sepunggung berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan seseorang yang memakai cadar dibelakangnya. Mereka berhenti tepat didepan seorang pria tua yang duduk tenang dikursinya.

"Danzo-sama, saya membawa seseorang yang bisa membantu kita dalam bisnis itu."

Pria tua itu mendongak menatap seseorang yang bercadar yang berdiri sedikit dibelakang. "Kau yakin dia bisa dipercaya, Mizuki?"

"Saya yakin Danzo-sama. Sebelumnya dia juga seorang pengedar di Prancis dan juga di daerah Suna. Kita bisa mengandalkannya untuk menyebarkan barang itu dengan mudah."

Danzo diam dan mulai menilai seorang pria bercadar yang dipromosikan oleh Mizuki. Seorang pengedar narkoba dengan pengalaman yang cukup bagus untuk bisnisnya yang berjalan lancar tanpa cela, bahkan berhasil lolos dari mata polisi berkali-kali.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kakuzu."

"Apa alasanmu memilih kerja ini?"

"Uang."

"Apa saja keahlianmu?"

"Apapun yang menghasilkan uang."

Danzo tersenyum, suka dengan tipe orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Jelas, uang dan kesenangan adalah poin utama dalam hidup –baginya.

"Baiklah." Dia menyandarkan punggungnya. "Mizuki. Bawa dia ke gudang dan tempatkan dia ke bagian pembagian."

"Apa? Danzo-sama, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" bagian pembagian yang dimaksud Danzo tentu memegang peran penting dalam bisnis narkoba mereka. Karena orang yang ada di bagian itu dapat melihat semua stok, pemasukan, sumber dan kemana saja barang haram itu disebarkan. Mizuki, hanya merasa Danzo terlalu berlebihan kepada orang baru seperti Kakuzu.

Sementara Danzo sendiri sudah yakin akan keputusannya. Orang yang hanya mementingkan uang akan melakukan segala hal dengan sangat baik selama apa yang dia inginkan diberikan secara memuaskan. Dalam kasus Kakuzu. Danzo berpikir kalau Kakuzu akan bekerja dengan baik selama dia memberi Kakuzu uang.

Sedangkan seringai kemenangan tampil di balik cadar Kakuzu. Yah, dia orang yang sangat menyukai uang tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau pegangan utamanya adalah Akatsuki.

. . .

Sasori tersenyum dimejanya dan menyampaikan kabar gembira dengan wajah yang penuh kepuasan. "Kakuzu berhasil, bahkan berhasil dengan sangat mudah untuk langsung masuk ke bagian penting." Ujarnya, sukses membuat yang lain ikut tersenyum.

. . .

Tok tok tok…

Danzo kembali menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup setelah kepergian Mizuki dan Kakuzu. "Masuk!" dia memberi perintah dan tak lama muncul seorang wanita dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Tayuya?" Danzo langsung bertanya tanpa basa basi. Karena dia sudah merasa terganggu dua kali.

"Kemarin Anda mencari seseorang untuk memegang jabatan manager keuangan baru. Jirobo mempromosikan orang ini untuk jabatan itu, Danzo-sama."

Kembali Danzo menilai seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Wajah orang itu mirip dengan ikan tapi tatapannya tajam dan seolah menghanyutkan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Kau punya pengalaman?"

"Delapan tahun di Amerika."

"Kenapa kau berhenti dari sana?"

"Orang-orangnya membosankan."

Danzo hanya menaikan alisnya. Orang dihadapannya ini serasa memiliki sifat yang sama dengan pria bercadar yang tadi dia terima. Terlalu apa adanya dan cepat menanggapi atau menjawab sesuatu. Tipe orang-orang yang akan bertindak cepat, dan dia suka itu.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memegang bagian keuangan. Tanya saja pada Tayuya tentang apapun menyangkut berkas dan laporan-laporan lama. Dan kau perlu tahu kalau aku tidak suka orang-orang yang lembat dalam bekerja."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku." Kisame berucap yakin sembari menyeringai tipis. Wajahnya yang menyeramkan dan giginya yang bertaring membuat seringai itu tersamarkan.

. . .

Pein menyandarkan punggunya dengan rasa sangat puas.

"Kisame berhasil dengan lancar." Ucapan Obito membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Dua langkah awal berhasil." Ucapnya mantap. "Sasori, atur pertemuanku dengan Uzumaki Naruto!"

. . .

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tampak polos memandangi ruang apartemen Naruto. Hanya itu satu-satu tujuannya, nanti dia akan menjelaskan segalanya pada sahabat pirangnya. Entah apa respon Naruto nantinya, yang terpenting bagi Sasuke, gadis itu ada dalam jarak jangkaunya dan berada ditempat yang aman.

"Hinata." Gadis itu menoleh, membuat helaian rambutnya ikut bergoyang. "Kau istirahatlah dulu. Nanti aku akan belikan beberapa baju untukmu dan juga akan ku masakan sesuatu."

Hinata terdiam menatap pria dihadapannya, rasa janggal yang lain kembali hadir dibenaknya. "Kita tinggal bersama disini?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Kenapa cuma ada satu kamar? Dan juga, kenapa kau harus membeli baju untukku, baju lamaku kemana? Dan juga… apa ada orang lain lagi yang tinggal di sini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengajak Hinata untuk duduk disofa. "Kau percaya padaku?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan lagi –Sasuke menggenggam tangan itu. "Sebelumnya kau tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil pinggir jalan. Kau tidak bisa membayar sehingga semalam kau menghubungi aku. Saat kau kecelakaan, baju yang kau bawa hilang entah kemana. Jadi aku akan membelikan baju untukmu nanti dan sementara kau bisa tinggal disini. oke?"

"Benarkah?"

"Hinata, kau harus percaya padaku. Hanya aku yang boleh kau percayai. Ini apartemen temanku, namanya Naruto. Kita bertiga teman satu SMA. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan kau tinggal disini, nanti aku yang akan bicara padanya. Ingat! Hanya aku yang boleh kau percaya." Hinata mengangguk pasrah karena sekalipun dia mau menyangkal, dia juga tidak mengingat apa-apa. "Sekarang kau istirahatlah dikamar itu."

Gadis itu berdiri dan memasuki satu-satunya kamar yang tersedia. Dalam bawah sadarnya, dia merasa pernah ke apartemen itu. tapi dia tidak ingat kapan hal itu terjadi. Dan saat dia memandang ranjang yang ada, dia seolah bisa melihat bayangan dua orang yang tertidur sambil berpelukan disana.

. . .

"Teme!" Sasuke yang sedang membuat juga tomat menoleh saat Naruto berteriak memanggilnya. Tak lama, pria pirang itu datang dengan nafas memburu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pulang? bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Dia ada di kamar, sedang istirahat."

"Oh syukurlah." Naruto mendesah lega dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi makan. Sementara Sasuke memandangnya awas karena masih menebak apa respon Naruto akan tindakannya membawa Hinata pulang. "Tadi aku ke rumah sakit. tapi kalian sudah tidak ada jadi aku langsung ke sini. Syukurlah jika mereka sudah bangun dan baik-baik saja."

"Mereka?" siapa yang dimaksud Naruto? Sasuke membantin.

"Iya, Hinata dan Neji. Kau membawa mereka ke sini kan?"

Sasuke menelan ludah mendengar itu, hei, yang dibawanya cuma Hinata. Dia bahkan sempat lupa kalau ada Neji. "Aku… hanya membawa Hinata."

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan tidak bisa dibaca. "Hah?" ternyata Naruto lebih lambat mencerna.

"Aku hanya membawa Hinata. Aku tidak tahu tentang Neji."

"Maksudmu… kau tidak membawa Neji ke sini?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu keadaannya."

"Lalu…" Naruto mengusap wajahnya, "…Neji dimana Teme? Kenapa kau hanya membawa Hinata. Apa Hinata tidak bertanya tentang Neji?"

Sasuke menelan ludah lagi dan menaruh gelas ditangannya dengan perlahan. "Hinata… dia amnesia dan aku… tidak membahas Neji sedikit pun."

Naruto berkedip, "Aku… masih kurang mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal akan kelemotan Naruto. Tidak tahukah jika Sasuke mengambil resiko dengan membohongi Hinata dan sulit untuk mengakui itu semua dihadapan pria pirang itu? kenapa kebodohan Naruto harus kumat disaat seperti ini.

"Hinata lupa ingatan dan aku bilang kalau dia sudah tidak punya keluarga." Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Naruto. "Aku bilang kalau dia hanya punya aku. Dia disini sebagai kekasihku, bukan sebagai Hyuuga Hinata yang masih memiliki seorang kakak. Dia milikku sekarang dan aku ingin dia menciptakan ingatan baru yang hanya terisi tentang aku dan kami."

Buaakkh..

Bruk..

Naruto meninju Sasuke hingga pria raven itu tersungkur.

"Dia lupa ingatan dan kau membohonginya demi keegoisanmu sendiri? Kau bahkan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya dan membawanya ke sini tanpa peduli keadaan Neji? Apa kau sudah gila?" Naruto mengacak surainya kasar.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Selama ini kau bahkan tidak berani mendekatinya, kau hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Dan sekarang, kau memanfaatkannya yang lupa ingatan demi keinginanmu yang ingin memilikinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji, sekarang bahkan dia hilang entah kemana. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir Hinata justru akan membencimu saat ingatannya kembali? Kau membohonginya, kau memanfaatkan penyakitnya. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Sasuke?"

Mereka terdiam dan suasana menjadi hening.

Memang Sasuke melakukan kesalahan dengan membohongi gadis itu dan tidak peduli pada Neji. Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan perasaan cintanya kepada gadis itu sehingga mengambil kesempatan dibalik penyakit Hinata yang lupa ingatan.

"Sasuke?"

Mereka menatap Hinata yang datang dengan memanggil Sasuke takut-takut. Dia mendengar ada yang bertengkar dan saat dia menghampiri, dia melihat Naruto yang meninju Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan karena fokusnya sudah kepada Sasuke yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"Hinata."

"Hinata-chan."

Mereka menyebut nama itu secara bersamaan membuat Hinata sedikit canggung. "Anoo.. ada apa? kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

Naruto menghembus nafas kasar mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Apa dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan mengacaukan rencana Sasuke. Bagaimana jika keadaan Hinata justru memburuk, bagaimanapun Hinata baru keluar rumah sakit dan sedang lupa ingatan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan santai. "Kami hanya sedang ada masalah sedikit." Dia berdiri dan Hinata langsung membantunya. "Ini Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya pada Naruto sebagai salam tanpa mengucap apa-apa. Membuat Naruto pun tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Oke, terserah kau Sasuke.." dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke berdua di apartemennya.

. . .

"Hei, dia sudah sadar." Itachi dan Pein menoleh akan perkataan Hidan. Mereka beranjak dari kursi mereka dan berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada dimarkas Akatsuki.

Saat mereka melangkah masuk. Terlihat oleh mereka Deidara yang sedang menawari baju pada seseorang yang duduk di ranjang dengan muka datar.

"Deidara apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hei, Pein un. Aku hanya sedang menawarinya baju untuk ganti un, karena tidak mungkin dia akan tetap memakai baju pasien itu un."

Pein hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan konyol bawahan sekaligus temannya itu. Segala bajulah ditawari. Dia mendorong pria pirang itu mundur sedikit dan berdiri di hadapan orang yang duduk di ranjang. "Hyuuga Neji." Ucapnya mantap.

"Siapa kau?" nada itu dingin dan penuh ketegasan. Membuat Pein berpikir kalau gen Hyuuga benar-benar mirip di setiap keturunannya.

"Panggil saja aku Pein."

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Kau kecelakaan dan aku yakin kau ingat," Neji mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak dan kembali menatap Pein dengan sorot tanpa sangkalan atas perkataan Pein. "Aku membawamu ke sini dari rumah sakit."

"Langsung saja, apa tujuanmu membawaku?"

Pein tersenyum melihat sikap Neji yang tanpa basa basi. Dia suka pria yang tidak banyak berbasa basi. "Sebelumnya, apa kau kenal dengan orang itu?" Neji mengarahkan pendangannya sesuai telunjuk Pein. Mengarah pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu yang dengan pandangan tajam dari mata onyc-nya.

Mata onyc yang membuat Neji mengernyit, merasa pernah melihat atau bahkan pernah mengenal mata onyc yang sama. Siapa? Siapa? Sia.. ah, dia tersentak saat mengingat hal itu. "Kau… Uchiha Itachi."

"Hn. Senang kau mengenalku."

"Kau masih hidup."

"Seperti kau, aku selamat dalam kecelakaan rekayasa itu."

Neji semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Itachi. Pria Uchiha itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah mantap. "Hamura Danzo. Kau tahu dia?"

Ekspresi pria Hyuuga itu mengeras dan memancarkan sorot penuh kebencian akan nama itu. Nama itu adalah nama orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya. "Ya."

"Dia juga yang sudah menghancurkan Uchiha sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bahkan kecelakaan yang kau alami dan juga yang kami alami adalah rekayasa dari orang itu."

"Apa?" sulit bagi Neji untuk sekedar menelan ludah. Ingatannya kembali saat dia panic karena rem mobilnya blong dan menyebabkan dia dan… "Hinata. Dimana Hinata?"

"Tenanglah." Itachi menarik satu kursi dan duduk disana. "Kami membawamu ke sini untuk menyembunyikanmu dari Danzo. Dia jelas menginginkan semua musuhnya tewas, untuk saat ini mungkin dia berpikir kalau semua Uchiha dan semua Hyuuga sudah tewas."

"Jadi kau.."

"Benar, aku juga masih bersembunyi. Tapi ini tidak akan lama lagi karena rencana sudah dimulai."

"Rencana apa?"

"Itu bisa di jelaskan nanti. Yang terpenting adalah kerja samamu untuk bersembunyi di sini. Tentang adikmu, tidak perlu khawatir. Dia ada bersama Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang."

Neji terdiam, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Dia mungkin memang bisa lebih tenang dengan fakta itu, tapi dia tidak yakin jika Hinata tidak peduli akan keadaannya. "Apa Hinata tahu aku disini?"

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Pein yang masih berdiri mendengar percakapan mereka. Tak lama dia kembali menatap Neji. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau ada."

"Bisakah kau tidak bicara berbelit-belit, Uchiha?"

Itachi mendengus, "Dia amnesia. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Itu hanya efek dari shock yang dia alami dan mungkin hanya akan berlangsung sebentar."

"Hinata.." Neji menunduk dan memanggil adiknya lirih. Dia tidak bisa melindungi adiknya, bahkan dia meninggalkan jenazah Ayahnya agar bisa menyelamatkan sang adik, tapi dia malah membuat semua tidak jadi lebih baik.

"Dan juga, kekacauan di kediaman Hyuuga sudah di bereskan oleh orang-orang kami. Jenazah Hiashi-san juga sudah kami makamkan agar tidak menimbulkan masalah lain."

Neji hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar semua itu.

"Jadi… welcome to Akatsuki un…" suara berisik seorang Deidara membuat beberapa pasang mata itu kembali menatapnya.

"Akatsuki?" Neji bertanya takjub. "Jadi kalian… Akatsuki?" semuanya mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum kebanggaan. Jelas nama Akatsuki bukan sekedar nama biasa. Kesuksesan dan cara berbisnis mereka sudah dikenal sebagai 'raja' dalam dunia bisnis. Bukan hal mudah untuk bisa bergabung dengan mereka, dan Neji ada dalam bagian itu sekarang.

. . .

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam dengan pandangan mengarah pada TV. Suasana itu canggung dan sungguh tidak mengenakan. Jarang sekali mereka mengalami bersitegang hingga membuat suasana dikala mereka hanya berdua menjadi canggung. Tapi mau apa lagi, sang pria pirang itu terlihat masih enggan berbicara, sedangkan pria raven disebelahnya tetap terlihat dingin dan angkuh.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah?

Salah! Keberadaan sang raven disuasana canggung seperti itu membuktikan kalau dia berada disana untuk memulai penyelesaian masalah. Dalam hal mereka, sang raven berniat meminta maaf lebih dulu.

"Aku salah!" yah, minta maaf memang bukan keahliannya. Bukannya minta maaf, dia hanya mengakui kesalahannya.

"Jelas kau salah." Sang pria pirang menyahut ketus. Dia masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Baginya, apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu tidak berbeda dengan menculik seorang gadis kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tahu aku begitu menginginkannya, Naruto." Pria pirang itu hanya diam mendengarkan, mungkin saja setelah sekian lama, sahabatnya ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku selalu menjadi seorang pengecut jika itu tentang dirinya. Dari dulu, aku selalu ingin mendekatinya, mengenal, mengobrol, atau apapun.

"Tapi ketakutan yang aku rasakan membuatku selalu merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri. Setiap kali, hanya dengan melihatnya, seluruh tubuhku terasa membeku. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku berkenalan dan mengantarnya pulang, aku rasanya ingin teriak saking senangnya."

Naruto tetap diam. Dia bukannya tidak tahu seberapa besarnya arti seorang Hyuuga Hinata bagi sahabatnya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu seberapa perasaan cinta bisa membuat sahabatnya gila. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya meski sahabatnya itu tidak pernah mau berbagi cerita. Tapi tetap saja, baginya tindakan itu salah.

"Saat dia kembali aku lihat setelah sembilan tahun. Aku merasa bisa gila karena lagi-lagi-hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Dan aku terasa ingin mati di tempat saat dia mengalami kecelakaan di depan mataku. Tidak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan selain keselamatannya. Dalam hati aku terus berkata kalau dia sadar, maka aku akan mengakui semuanya.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya jika aku selalu melihatnya, jika aku selalu menunggunya, jika aku selalu memimpikannya, jika aku selalu ingin bersamanya, jika aku selalu… mencintainya. Yah, aku sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku sudah bertekad untuk keluar dari balik bayang-bayang agar bisa bersama dan menjaganya dari dekat. Aku sudah bertekad seperti itu jika dia sadar dan selamat dari kecelakaan itu."

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menarik nafas berat setelah berkata panjang. Apa mungkin sikapnya pada pria raven itu keterlaluan. Toh apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah urusannya sendiri. Tapi…. Naruto sudah merasa urusan Sasuke menjadi urusannya. Dia bahkan sudah menganggap pria raven itu seorang saudara.

"Saat dia bangun dan bilang tidak ingat apa-apa. Yang aku ingin dia mengisi ingatan pertamanya dengan nama, wajah dan diriku. Aku ingin dia mengisi kembali ingatannya dengan memasukan semua data tentang aku dan perasaanku. Aku sungguh tidak berpikir lain saat membawanya pulang sebagai kekasihku, bahkan aku melupakan Neji.

"Sedikit ketakutan aku rasakan jika dia mengenal orang lain. Aku takut dia pergi dariku, aku takut, Naruto! Makanya… aku melakukan kesalahan itu. Aku…" lagi –Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menggantung kata-katanya. "…aku minta maaf. Aku memang salah. Aku akan mengaku dan menceritakan semua padanya secepatnya, tapi setidaknya beri aku waktu."

Naruto akhirnya menghembus nafasnya yang terasa tertahan dari awal pria raven itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku punya sahabat yang gila." Ucapnya santai, tapi cukup menghilangkan sedikit kecanggungan. "Baiklah, terserah kau Teme… aku tidak mau ikut campur jika nanti Hinata marah padamu saat ingatannya kembali."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Naruto, bukan tentang Naruto tidak mau ikut campur akan resiko yang dia ambil. Tapi pria pirang itu sudah kembali memanggilnya 'Teme'. Naruto hanya akan memanggilnya Sasuke jika dalam keadaan serius dan marah. Jika Naruto kembali memanggilnya begitu, itu berarti pria pirang itu sudah melupakan masalah sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau memang tidak berbakat menanggung resiko."

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak ada!" Sasuke menjawab santai sambil tersenyum, membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendengus geli dan ikut tersenyum.

. . .

Naruto menatap lapar pada hidangan di atas meja. Sudah sangat lama rasanya dia tidak memakan makanan rumah dan sekarang, di meja makannya tersaji berbagai makanan yang membuatnya lapar seketika.

"Ehm, aku melihat beberapa persediaan bahan makanan, jadi aku memasaknya." Seorang gadis berambut indigo berbicara ragu karena takut yang punya rumah marah jika ia sembarangan memakai bahan dapur.

"Tidak apa." Naruto berujar riang dengan menatap Hinata. "Tapi… aku boleh makan kan?" tanyanya yang membuat Sasuke di sampingnya menggeleng kepala.

"Tentu saja, aku memasak ini semua untuk kalian."

"Wah, kau baik sekali Hinata-chan… kau memang yang terbaik ttebayo!"

Dia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi di ikuti Sasuke dan Hinata. Gadis itu mulai mengambil piring dan menyajikan makanan di piring untuk mereka bertiga.

"Selamat makan…" hm, Naruto serasa sanggup menghabiskan semuanya setelah mencicipi rasanya, "Ini enak sekali ttebayo. Benar kata Neji kalau kau memang pintar memasak."

Naruto berhenti bergerak seketika saat menyadari ucapannya, sementara Sasuke sudah menatapnya tajam. "Neji?" Hinata bertanya bingung, nama itu serasa familiar di otaknya, "Neji siapa?"

"Eh,, em itu.." Naruto melirik Sasuke untuk meminta tolong, tapi dia justru bergidik ngeri saat mendapat tatapan 'Apa kau mau mati' dari pria raven itu. "Temanku… iya itu temanku waktu SMA." Naruto tersenyum canggung, dia harus segera menemukan ide, "Dia bilang kalau dulu waktu disekolah, dia pernah memakan masakanmu dan dia bilang itu sangat enak."

"Aku?"

"Iya, dulu kau adik kelas kami. Neji itu sekelas dengan kami. Entahlah bagaimana, dia bilang dia tidak sengaja memakan bekal yang kau bawa."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk sambil ber-oh mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia yakin jika nama itu sangat familiar baginya, apa benar jika hubungannya dengan orang yang bernama Neji itu hanya sebatas adik dan kakak kelas? batinnya.

"Sudahlah," Sasuke membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana. "Tidak perlu terlalu di pikirkan. Oh ya, kami harus pergi ke kantor sekarang."

"Eh, tapi aku belum selesai makan Teme…" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat Sasuke justru mendelik padanya. "Aku kan masih lapar ttebayo.."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat sebagai bekal, kau mau?"

"Tidak usah!"

"Benarkah?" Lagi –Sasuke mendelik saat Naruto menyela omongannya cepat, "Aku masih lapar Teme, kan kasian Hinata-chan kalau masakannya tidak di makan."

Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya menahan kesal atas omongan Naruto, "Terserah."

Hinata tersenyum lalu berdiri, mengambil rantang dan menyiapkan makanan itu menjadi sebuah bekal. Tidak butuh waktu lama, bekal siap dan mereka pun bersiap pergi.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya Hinata-chan." Hinata mengangguk merespon perkataan Naruto yang sudah melangkah pergi, sementara Sasuke masih berdiri ditempatnya memandang sang gadis.

"Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya bingung akan tatapan Sasuke. Pria itu bukannya menjawab tapi justru melangkah mendekat dan menangkup wajah gadis itu sebelum mengecup kening Hinata lembut dan hangat. Membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dan refleks memajamkan mata.

Tak lama, Sasuke menjauh dan lavender itu kembali terbuka untuk melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati di rumah."

Lagi –Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang tak lepas dari onyc itu, "Kau juga hati-hati." Sasuke tersenyum dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Setelah mereka pergi jauh, Hinata menutup pintu pelan dan bersandar di sana. Perlahan tangannya memegang kening yang tadi di cium oleh Sasuke. Ciuman itu, serasa pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, apa Sasuke benar-benar kekasihnya?

. . .

Naruto berjalan dengan senyum yang ramah seperti biasa untuk merespon sapaan-sapaan dari bawahannya. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah rantang yang dia bawa dengan senang hati memasuki ruangannya, tapi saat masih di depan pintu. Sekretarisnya menghadang.

"Maaf Pak. Ada yang menunggu Bapak dari tadi."

"Hm, siapa?"

Sekretaris itu hanya menggeleng, "Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, tapi dia menunggu di ruang tunggu lobi."

"Oh, baiklah." Naruto memutar langkahnya menuju ruangan yang ada dibagian sudut lobi, memang tersedia sebagai ruang tunggu untuk tamu penting yag menunggu dirinya.

Sreet…

Pintu itu bergeser, membuat orang yang menunggu di dalam berbalik dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"Maaf aku baru datang." Naruto melangkah dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan tamunya yang berambut orange. "Anda… siapa?"

Orang itu tersenyum dan menegakkan punggungnya yang tadi tersandar di sandaran sofa. "Kau bisa memanggilku Pein."

. . .

Sasuke berjalan mantap menuju ruangan sahabatnya, entah kenapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba memanggil. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan sapaan sekretaris yang berbasa-basi padanya dengan mengatakan kalau directur sudah mengunggu. Dia sudah tahu jika Direktur mereka sudah menunggu, yang dia tidak tahu adalah apa yang ingin di bicarakan sahabatnya itu.

Tok tok tok…

Meski itu ruangan sahabatnya sendiri, tapi tetap itu di kantor dan statusnya hanyalah pegawai bawah, tentu dia tetap harus bersikap sopan.

"Masuk!"

Dia membuka pintu setelah mendapat respon dari dalam, melangkah masuk dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela memunggunginya.

"Ada apa? aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan." Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan dingin Sasuke, pria raven itu tidak pernah berubah. Dia berbalik dan menyuruh Sasuke duduk dengan isyarat. Membuat Sasuke tidak menolak karena wajah serius yang ditampilkan Naruto.

Apa dia melakukan kesalahan lagi? batinnya.

"Tadi ada orang yang menemuiku." Naruto mulai berbicara setelah mendudukan diri didepan Sasuke. "Dia pemimpin dari Akatsuki Group. Pein."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti katamu sebelumnya, dia memang mempunyai tujuan saat mengajak kita bekerja sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebelum itu, kau tahu kan kalau…" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya sejenak, "…kalau Uchiha hancur karena ulah seseorang?"

Sasuke diam tapi dia langsung menggali ingatannya saat sang Ayah mengatakan perusahaan hancur karena ditipu oleh pihak lain. Ingatannya memanjang saat keluarganya kecelakaan yang membuatnya jadi sebatang kara. Ingatan itu sukses membuat rahangnya mengeras dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari safir biru Naruto.

"Orang yang menipu Uchiha adalah orang yang sama yang menghancurkan Hyuuga." Mata onyc itu melebar, dia tidak percaya itu. Apa masalah orang itu hingga menghancurkan keluarganya dan keluarga kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe, siapa orang itu?"

"Hamura. Hamura Danzo. Tidak banyak yang ku ketahui. Tadi Pein hanya menceritakan hal itu dan mengatakan kalau dia juga adalah salah satu korban Danzo di Amerika. Makanya dia mengajak kita bekerja sama agar kita bisa mengambil peran dalam rencana untuk menghancurkan si Danzo itu.

"Bahkan… kecelakaan keluargamu dan juga Hinata adalah sebagian dari rencana Danzo yang selalu menginginkan seluruh korban dan musuhnya tewas."

Sasuke serasa tidak bisa bernafas. Kecelakaan yang menrenggut kedua orang tua dan kakaknya adalah hasil rekayasa? Padahal selama ini dia sudah berusaha untuk menerima takdir tentang kehancuran keluarganya, tapi semua itu hanyalah rekayasa dari seorang manusia?

"Brengsek! Apa tujuan orang itu sebenarnya?"

"Pein bilang kalau orang itu terobsesi untuk menguasai dunia bisnis di manapun dia berada, entah itu bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar atau malah menghancurkan perusahaan besar lainnya untuk menjadi yang pertama. Tapi masalahnya dengan Hyuuga kemarin tidak hanya dipicu oleh harta."

"Lalu?"

"Kudengar, Hamura mengajukan lamaran untuk menikahkan keturunan mereka. Kabuto dengan Hinata. Tapi Hiashi-san menolak lamaran itu. Dan malamnya mereka langsung beraksi."

Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Siapa orang yang berani mau merebut Hinatanya. Orang itu benar-benar breksek. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak akan memaafkan orang itu.

"Apa yang diinginkan Akatsuki dari kita?" pria itu dengan yakin ingin membantu, tanpa membantu orang lain pun, dia akan melakukan segala hal untuk bisa membalas dendam akan kehancuran keluarganya dan juga keluarga gadisnya.

Naruto melihat tatapan itu, sorot kemarahan yang penuh dendam. Hanya keluarga dan Hinata yang terpenting bagi sahabatnya itu. Jadi Sasuke pasti tidak akan diam saja jika ada orang yang dengan sengaja mengahancurkannya.

"Sederhana. Mereka ingin kita mengajukan kerja sama pada Hamura dan melakukan apa yang pernah mereka lakukan pada Uchiha. Menipu mereka agar mereka melakukan kesalahan dan bangkrut seketika. Pein bilang kalau pihak Akatsuki juga sudah bertindak dibeberapa bagian dari usaha Danzo. Jadi kita hanya perlu menambah kerugian perusahaan itu agar perusahaan itu benar-benar tidak bisa bangkit lagi."

Sasuke terdiam. Menjebak ya? Otaknya langsung berpikir dengan cepat akan hal itu, berpikir memanglah keahliannya.

"Aku punya satu ide." Ucapnya mantap.

Naruto mendekat penasaran, "Apa?"

"Kita buat dia seolah berhubungan dengan Orochimaru."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat bingung. Dia tahu siapa yang Sasuke sebut dengan Orochimaru. Tapi apa hubungannya rencana ini dengan orang berambut panjang itu?

"Usaha Orochimaru hampir bangkrut sekarang dan dia terancam masuk penjara. Dengan sedikit kesepakatan yang menguntungkannya, dia pasti mau membantu untuk membawa Danzo terseret ke penjara bersamanya."

"Caranya?"

. . .

Hinata mematikan TV saat dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Sudah dua jam dia menonton TV. Dia berjalan memasuki kamar dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Gadis itu masih berusaha mengingat seseorang yang bernama Neji dan juga kapan dia mendapatkan ciuman yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Aku merasa pernah mendapatkan ciuman yang sama, tapi kapan?"

Lavender itu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Itu adalah kamar Naruto sebelumnya, juga merupakan kamar Sasuke. Hinata ingat saat pertama kali dia masuk ke kamar ini, dia juga merasa kenal dengan semua bentuk dan tata letak ruangan itu.

Tangannya membuka laci yang ada disamping ranjang, mematri apa yang ada di dalam laci itu. Hanya alat tulis dan sebuah buku yang bertuliskan 'SH'.

Dia berkedip, "SH?" gadis itu juga merasa familiar dengan inisial itu.

" _Good Luck. -SH-"_

" _Happy Valentine Day. -SH-"_

" _Semoga harimu menyenangkan. -SH-"_

Hinata mengernyit saat mengingat beberapa ucapan yang di akhiri dengan kalimat itu, seolah dia sering mendapat tulisan penyemangat dengan inisial itu. Lavender itu terpejam, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang ia lupakan.

' _Aku bertanya pada kunang-kunang malam_

 _Tentang apa arti debaran jantung ini_

 _Adakah impian dalam cinta?_

 _Yang bisa meraih angan tertinggi dari sebuah harap_

 _Aku terpejam, hembusan angin memberitahu satu hal_

 _Tentang apa cahaya termanis dalam debaran jantung ini_

 _Hanya satu kata, namamu_

 _\- SH - .'_

Matanya terbuka saat sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya. Saat di mencari sesuatu dalam sebuah jaket dan menemukan kertas dengan tulisan puisi di atas. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat bayangan itu masih samar. Gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit. Samar dia merasakan seperti hembusan nafas seseorang disampingnya.

Cepat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan terdiam saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan menyebut 'Kaasan' dalam tidurnya yang terlihat tidak tenang.

Tapi selanjutnya pria itu menghilang. Hanya sebuah bayangan yang dia yakin adalah sebagian dari ingatannya. Apa itu berarti dia pernah tidur dengan Sasuke sebelumnya?

" _Kenapa Nii-chan masih membawa mobil?"_

" _A-anoo… sa-salam kenal. A-aku Hinata."_

" _Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."_

" _Kau takut? Kau.. tidak pernah naik motor?"_

" _Ti-tida-k a-apa U-uchi-ha-san.."_

" _Sasuke.. aku mendengar keluarganya bangkrut."_

" _Kaasan."_

" _Sshh,, tidak apa.. tidurlah"_

Hinata terduduk dengan mata melebar, ingatan itu berputar bagai video di pikirannya. Saat dia pergi ke sekolah bersama Neji, saat dia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Sasuke, saat kakaknya bilang kalau Uchiha bangrut, saat pria raven itu mengantarnya pulang dan saat pria raven itu tertidur di sampingnya. Dia ingat, sekarang dia ingat semuanya.

Nafasnya tiba-tiba menderu saat mengingat kalau ternyata orang yang dia rindukan saat di London sekarang ada didekatnya. Orang yang dulu membuat jantungnya berdebar, sekarang pun masih selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Dia ingat kalau dulu ia pernah meninggalkan Sasuke saat pria itu sedang bersedih. Selalu ada rasa menyesal dihatinya karena tidak bisa membantu dan menghibur pria itu dulu. Seandainya dia tidak harus ke London, mungkin dia bisa menghibur dan menenangkan pria itu.

Sekarang…., air matanya mengalir saat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Neji yang mengalami kecelakaan bersamanya?

Gadis itu sangat ingin menghubungi Sasuke langsung dan bertanya tentang Neji, tapi… dia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau ingatannya sudah kembali. Dia sadar jika Sasuke membohonginya, tidak, gadis itu tidak marah, justru Hinata tidak keberatan jika itu bisa membuat dia ada di samping pria itu. Gadis itu akan menunggu sampai Sasuke sendiri yang berbicara jujur padanya. Yah, dulu dia meninggalkan Sasuke, sekarang dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Bisa saja, Sasuke jadi merasa semakin bersalah jika tahu ingatan Hinata sudah kembali.

Dia harus menyembunyikannya.

.

To be continued

.

Lama up date dan malah ceritanya semakin aneh. Ya udahlah, apa boleh buat. Waktuku untuk menulis semakin sedikit dan aku juga kehilangan mood untuk menulis, istilahnya males.

Dan akhirnya cerita ini lebih dari 3shot seperti yang aku rencanain di awal. Tapi aku usahain supaya chapter selanjutnya ending. Aku udah bilang alurnya cepat jadi maklum saja jika banyak scene yang terasa terpotong.

Oh iya, bagi readers yang nungguin GaaHina. Maaf karena belum publish cause ceritanya emang belum dibikin, idenya aja ilang entah kemana. Jadi kalau ada yang mau saranin ide boleh aja, entar aku kembangin sesuai imajinasi.

Semoga suka, and see you next chapter… Bye bye…

Salam, Rameen.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching for You by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Drama dan Romance

Note : OOC / AU / Typo / SasuHina / Alur Cepat / DLDR

Hinata baru saja selesai menyajikan makanan di meja makan saat bel berbunyi. Dia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum berjalan dan membuka pintu, terdiam saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana dan menatapnya intens.

"Tadaima.." tak pernah Sasuke membayangkan akan mengatakan kata itu kepada Hinata yang menyambutnya ketika pulang, semua itu sungguh membuatnya sangat senang.

"O-okae-ri U-chi… ehm.. Sa-sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengernyit saat Hinata hampir memanggilnya 'Uchiha'. Sedikit ketakutan merayap di hatinya, terakhir kali Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat dia mengenal gadis itu. Tapi saat Sasuke bilang kalau mereka kekasih, Hinata sudah memanggilnya 'Sasuke' lalu kenapa tadi… pria itu menelan ludah, apa mungkin ingatan Hinata sudah kembali?

' _Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir Hinata justru akan membencimu saat ingatannya kembali?'_

Perkataan Naruto terulang di kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega. Ya benar, kalau ingatan Hinata sudah kembali, dia pasti membenci dan marah padaku. Bukannya menyambutku seperti ini. batinnya meyakinkan.

Suasana itu menjadi canggung. Hinata yang sudah mengingat semuanya jelas merasa kalau dia belum terlalu kenal dengan Sasuke. Ingatannya dimasa lalu tentang pria itu hanya ada dua hari sebelum dia pergi ke London. Sementara Sasuke juga tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata.

"Em.. anoo.." Hinata melirik Sasuke dari sudut pandangnya, "Naruto-san… di mana?"

"Oh, dia masih ada pekerjaan jadi akan pulang larut." Sasuke menjawab mantap. Dia tahu jika sahabatnya itu sengaja memberinya waktu bersama Hinata karena sangat jarang jika Naruto bekerja sampai larut di kantor.

"Oh." Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Aku sudah memasak makan malam. Ba-bagaimana kalau kita makan, atau... kau mau mandi dulu?"

Seulas senyum tipis hadir diwajah Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika Hinata akan menanyakan pertanyaan layaknya seorang istri yang perhatian pada suaminya.

"Aku lapar," dia memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan sang gadis, membuat rona merah muncul diwajah cantik itu. "Kita makan saja." Anggukan dari Hinata langsung membuat Sasuke melangkah sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya, ah, bolehkah dia benar-benar merasa begitu?

Sasuke sungguh tidak bisa menahan senyumnya selama makan malam berdua bersama Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar seorang istri idaman. Masakannya sangat enak dan gadis itu menyajikan apapun yang dia butuhkan. Ketakutan Sasuke selama ini untuk mendekati gadis itu membuatnya bahkan takut untuk berkhayal dan bermimpi tentang kebersamaan mereka. Sehingga apa yang dia rasakan sekarang seolah menjadi sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah.

Dan sekarang, mereka duduk berdua di balkon apartemen itu untuk menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit seolah mendukung suasana mereka. Meski suasana itu sunyi, tapi kesunyian itu begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Aksi kedua mata mereka yang terkadang saling curi-curi pandang membuat senyum selalu tampil diwajah mereka.

Ah, bukankah itu seperti layaknya sebuah drama TV yang romantis?

Tak tahan, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul kekasihnya. Membuat detak jantung Hinata semakin berdebar cepat, tapi tetap tidak menolak saat Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Justru hal itu membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Merasakan kalau Hinata tidak protes, pria itu tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, berbagi kehangatan ditengah hembusan angin malam yang menyejukan.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau senang tinggal di sini bersamaku?" Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya, dia sedikit bersyukur bisa tinggal di sana bersama Sasuke, daripada harus kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga dan membuatnya sakit akan apa yang terjadi.

Mungkin dia sedikit egois karena merasa senang padahal dia tidak tahu di mana kakaknya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak perlu khawatir, dia merasa kalau dimanapun kakaknya sekarang, Neji pasti berada ditempat yang baik. "Maaf karena hanya bisa membawamu ke tempat tinggal orang lain."

Hinata mendongak dan menatap tidak mengerti. Sasuke membalas tatapan itu sambil membelai lembut pipi gadis itu. "Aku janji akan mengumpulkan uang yang banyak agar bisa membeli rumah sendiri agar kita tidak perlu tinggal di sini lagi setelah kita… menikah nanti."

Wajah Hinata merona dan kepalanya kembali menunduk, bersandar di bahu pria itu. Detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan. Itu… lamaran kan?

"Hinata.."

"Hm?" dia menjawab tanpa mendongak, dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau dia pingsan?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kepala berambut indigo itu dengan cepat mendongak saat mendengar kalimat itu. Dia bisa merasakannya, perasaan pria itu yang mencintainya dengan tulus walau tanpa keberanian. Seandainya dari dulu Sasuke mendekatinya dan mengungkapkan kalimat itu, mungkin dia akan sangat senang.

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya kembali. Suasana kembali sunyi dan angin malam seharusnya terasa semakin dingin, tapi kehadiran satu sama lain tidak membuat mereka merasa dingin, justru hati mereka terasa begitu hangat.

Menit-menit berlalu dengan hanya terisi kesunyian malam. "Bintangnya mulai menghilang." Sasuke kembali bersuara, tapi dia mengernyit saat tidak ada tanggapan dari Hinata.

Dia menunduk dan tersenyum ketika mendapati mata lavender itu tertutup. Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar saat mendapati dirinya yang tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis yang tertidur dipelukannya itu. Perlahan, entah sadar atau tidak, wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga dia merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata diwajahnya.

Dia berhenti ketika lavender itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Onyc dan Lavender. Saling menatap dan mengunci dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Tapi ketika Lavender itu kembali terpejam, Sasuke kembali mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir peach Hinata.

Tak dapat dihindari, waktu serasa berhenti bagi mereka yang mencoba merasakan sentuhan di bibir masing-masing. Perlahan, kecupan itu terasa semakin menuntut saat sang pria mulai melumat pelan. Pelukannya pun semakin mengerat seolah tak rela jika kehangatan itu menghilang. Cukup lama hingga ciuman itu terlepas menyisakan nafas yang sedikit memburu dari sang gadis.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Dan dengan segera sang pria menganggkat sang gadis dalam gendongannya. Layaknya pengantin baru, dia membawa pengantinnya memasuki rumah mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di ranjangnya tanpa melepas tatapan mereka. Dia menarik selimut untuk memberi kehangatan lain bagi gadis itu. Pria itu membelai rambut Hinata dan mengecup keningnya sekali sebelum tersenyum dan berbisik…

"Oyasumi. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

…dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, menyisakan Hinata yang lagi-lagi terdiam karena kalimat pernyataan itu. "Aku… juga mencintaimu… Sasuke." Ucapnya lirih yang sangat disayangkan tidak di dengar oleh sang pria.

. . .

"Investasi?"

"Ya."

Danzo menatap menyelidik kedua pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Seorang pria Uzumaki dan Nara yang berasal dari perusahaan Namikaze. Dia cukup terkejut saat perusahaan itu tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan mengajaknya kerja sama. Mengajukan proposal project dan meminta agar ia berinvestasi. Melihat jenis project itu, pasti investasi yang di butuhkan tidak sedikit.

Danzo meraih proposal itu dan kembali meneliti. Proyek pembangunan hotel dan resort di wilayah kota Suna yang tentu saja akan menghasilkan untung besar setiap tahunnya jika bisnis itu berjalan lancar. Sebuah tawaran yang menarik. Tapi tetap saja, pria tua itu sedikit merasa janggal.

Dia jelas mendengar kesuksesan Namikaze dalam dunia bisnis, untuk apa mereka menawarinya perjanjian kerja sama dan memintanya berinvestasi?

"Apa ada tujuan lain, eh..?" tatapan itu seolah menanang untuk membuka semua rahasia dan tujuan tersembunyi lawannya. Tapi sayangnya, Danzo mungkin belum mengenal siapa seorang Nara.

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tujuan lain? Tentu saja kan?" Naruto melirik saat Shikamaru berbicara santai. Tidak mungkin pria Nara itu langsung membocorkan tujuan utama mereka bukan? Itu terlalu konyol.

Danzo mengangkat alisnya. Dalam pembicaraan bisnis seperti ini, biasanya orang yang menawarkan kerja sama akan menutupi tujuan utama mereka dan menawarkan semua hal yang menguntungkan bagi orang yang di tawari. Tapi Namikaze ini,, malah dengan terang-terangan mengatakan tujuan utama mereka.

"Setiap kerja sama jelas kedua belah pihak menginginkan dan mencari keuntungan sendiri-sendiri. Keuntungan yang kami tawarkan adalah hal tadi. Pembagian keuntungan secara adil dan juga perjanjian kerja sama untuk waktu jangka panjang. Bukankah ini sebuah penawaran yang bagus? Bekerja sama dengan perusahaan sebesar Namikaze tidak akan merugikan kalian, justru sebaliknya."

"Lalu, apa yang kalian inginkan dari Hamura?"

Shikamaru menyeringai dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan menatap penuh tantangan. "Hyuuga Corp."

Rahang Danzo mengeras, "Tenang.." pria tua itu menyipit saat Shikamaru dengan santai menyuruhnya tenang. Jika Namikaze berbicara tentang Hyuuga, bukankah itu berarti apa yang dilakukannya dengan Hyuuga terdengar ke telinga lain? Bisa saja Namikaze ini ingin mengancam dan memerasnya.

"Kami tidak suka mencari musuh. Urusanmu dengan Hyuuga tidak ada kaitannya dengan kami. Hanya saja, setelah seluruh Hyuuga lenyap, akan lebih mudah untukmu mengambil alih perusahaan itu dengan adanya orangmu yang bekerja di sana, benarkan? Jadi kami hanya ingin 30 % dari Hyuuga. Dan kau bisa mendapatkan 50% dari proyek baru Namikaze, juga perjanjian kerjasama jangka panjang yang tadi kami janjikan. Bagaimana?"

Danzo mengalihkan tatapannya pada proposal yang di ajukan Namikaze. Keuntungan setengah dari proyek besar memang sebuah rejeki nomplok dan perjanjian kerja sama itu juga sebuah penawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi tetap saja, dengan dia menerima hal itu, dia mengakui kalau ada orang lain yang memegang 'kartu as'nya. Tapi jika dia menolak, tentu saja rahasia tentang hancurnya Hyuuga akan menyebar lewat Namikaze.

Tidak ada salahnya mengambil keuntungan untuk mencegah adanya musuh yang berharga.

Danzo menaruh kembali proposal itu dan menatap kedua orang itu dengan tajam. "Baiklah. Aku terima tawaran ini."

Senyum lebar hadir di wajah Shikamaru saat Danzo meraih surat perjanjian itu dan menandatanginya. Untuk menipu orang licik, kita harus menunjukkan kalau diri kita jauh lebih licik.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, Hamura-san."

. . .

"Huuaahh.." Naruto mendesah lega dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa ruangannya begitu mereka kembali. "Aku benar-benar merasa tegang di sana. Aku sangat takut ttebayo!"

"Dasar penakut."

Twich… kerutan timbul di dahi Naruto seketika saat Sasuke mengejeknya. "Apa kau bilang Teme? Aku tadi sudah sangat keren dengan hanya diam dan mengandalkan Shikamaru. Kau juga merasakannya kan Shika? Aku seperti seorang mafia yang hanya perlu mengandalkan tangan kanannya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Wah, aku benar-benar keren ttebayo…"

Sasuke dan Shika menggeleng kepala mendengar ocehan Naruto. Mafia apanya? Jelas-jelas tadi dia bilang takut.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan bertanya pada Shikamaru karena dia tahu kalau sahabat pirangnya itu pasti tidak akan mengerti apa-apa dalam kondisi takut seperti itu.

"Lancar. Tenang saja, aku bisa di andalkan."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dia benar-benar bersyukur saat Shikamaru pulang tepat sesaat sebelum mereka menemui Danzo. Tidak mungkin jika dia yang menemani Naruto untuk berbisnis. Jelas semua akan kacau jika Danzo tahu dia seorang Uchiha. Dan bukan ide yang bagus jika Naruto hanya pergi bersama Konohamaru.

Maka untuk pertama kalinya kehadiran seorang Nara Shikamaru bagaikan malaikat untuknya. Shikamaru akan tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya jika situasi membahayakan. Memutar balikan situasi seolah mereka dan Danzo saling membutuhkan dan saling mengntungkan guna memperkecil kecurigaan pria tua bangka itu.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah berbicara pada Orochimaru dan dia mau membantu asalkan kita menjamin kehidupan Toneri di Kanada."

"Toneri?"

"Anaknya. Dia menjalankan bisnis narkoba, klub malam, dan juga penjualan wanita ke luar negeri. Tapi bisnisnya diambang kehancuran dan dia terancam masuk penjara. Dengan penawaran itu, dia tidak keberatan untuk membantu agar bisa menyeret Danzo ke dalam penjara."

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya mengangguk akan rencana itu.

"Investasi yang dikirimkan Danzo akan masuk ke dalam rekening Orochimaru dan itu bisa menjadi bukti jika Danzo terlibat dalam usaha Orochimaru. Saat pria ular itu tertangkap, akan lebih mudah bagi polisi untuk menyelidiki segala sesuatu yang terkait dengan pria itu. Dan Danzo akan masuk dalam daftar orang yang terlibat."

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk puas.

. . .

2 minggu kemudian…

Pein berdiri di dekat jendela dengan tangan yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Pandangan lurus menatap kejauhan dengan tatapan penuh dendam dan kemarahan. Sudah saatnya bertindak dan membalas apa yang ia terima.

Dia berbalik dan menatap anggota Akatsuki yang sudah lengkap ada disana. "Kita mulai bertindak." Suaranya tegas dan penuh wibawa. "Besok kita serang mereka dengan serentak. Kisame, pastikan penggelapan itu diketahui oleh mereka."

"Aku tahu."

"Kakuzu, pastikan semua pekerja mereka ada saat polisi datang dan siapkan semua bukti penyaluran, sumber, dan siapa saja yang terlibat dalam usaha haram mereka itu."

"Tenang saja."

"Obito, telpon Asuma. Detektif polisi satu itu pasti senang jika bisa mendapatkan mangsanya setelah bertahun-tahun dia gagal."

"Di mengerti."

"Sasori dan Deidara. Hubungi Namikaze agar rencana mereka bisa semakin memojokkan pria tua itu."

"Oke un."

"Hidan, tutup semua jalur pelarian mereka agar mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Baiklah."

"Aku, Itachi dan Neji akan sedikit menghiburnya di ujung jalan." Senyum itu melebar dengan penuh kepuasan.

. . .

Ddrrtt…

Hinata meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku celananya, tersenyum kala mendapatkan nama Sasuke di sana.

"Hallo.."

" _Hinata, kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang berbelanja, Sasuke-kun."

" _Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Aku bisa mengantarmu. Bisa berbahaya kalau kau keluar sendirian Hime.."_

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya yang begitu khawatir padanya. "Aku kan hanya keluar sebentar. Ini juga mau pulang kok."

" _Hah, kau dimana? Akan aku jemput."_

"Aku di super market depan. Sedang mengantri di kasir."

" _Baiklah, tunggu aku ya."_

Tut tut tut…

Sambungan terputus, membuat senyum Hinata semakin lebar. Hah, sudah jalan tiga minggu dia tinggal bersama Sasuke sebagai sepasang kekasih, tentu dengan Naruto juga. Sampai saat ini, Sasuke pasti masih berpikir kalau dia belum ingat apa-apa. Dia sering mendengar Naruto dan Sasuke berdebat setiap kali Naruto bertanya kapan pria raven itu akan jujur.

Dia juga selalu bertanya kapan Sasuke akan jujur padanya. Tapi, dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Dia senang bisa berada di sisi Sasuke, meski dia juga sangat merindukan kakaknya yang masih tidak tahu ada dimana. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih normal yang saling mencintai.

Tidak terasa, urutannya dikasir sudah sampai. Selesai membayar, dia berjalan keluar, berniat untuk menunggu Sasuke diluar saja.

Dulu, dia selalu merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti dan mengawasinya dari jauh, sungguh membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Setelah dia tahu kalau orang itu Sasuke, dia merasa dua kali lebih senang karena orang yang selalu ingin dia ketahui, sekarang selalu ada disampingnya.

Dia menoleh kanan kiri untuk melihat apakah Sasuke sudah datang, tapi yang ada, matanya terbelalak saat ada yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang dan menyeretnya ke gang kecil. Saat itu memang sudah jam delapan malam lebih. Suasana mulai sepi sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya di seret.

Dia menginjak kaki orang itu saat berada di gang kecil sehingga orang itu mengumpat dan melepaskannya. "Shh,, sakit tahu." Orang itu membentak dengan cukup keras.

"Siapa kau?" Hinata mundur dengan tubuh gemetar, dia tidak kenal dengan orang berkacamata di depannya ini.

"Aku?" orang itu menyeringai. "Aku Kabuto. Hamura Kabuto." Mata Hinata melebar saat mendengar kata 'Hamura'. Itu adalah nama marga orang yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Ck ck ck… tidak ku sangka kau ternyata masih selamat. Kupikir Ayahku sudah membereskan kalian semua. Tapi tenang, aku akan mengirimmu bersama keluargamu."

Kabuto melangkah maju, membuat Hinata semakin mundur dan menabrak dinding pembatas. Air matanya mengancam akan keluar. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Siapapun tolong aku, teriak batinnya karena tenggorokkannya terasa kering.

"Kau tahu?" suara itu rendah seolah membawa kesan menyeramkan, "Aku patah hati saat kau menolak lamaranku sayang.."

"A… a-aku ti-tidak sudi menikah de-nganmu.." ucap Hinata dengan susah payah. Membuat Kabuto tergelak mendengarnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu sebelum kau menyusul keluargamu, hm?"

Kabuto semakin mendekat dan mulai menyentuh pipi Hinata yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh gadis itu. "To.. to-long.. Tolooongg..."

Kabuto terkekeh saat Hinata mengucap lirih kata itu. "Manis, dengan suara sekecil itu, apa kau memang berniat meminta tolong?"

"To-tolongg… TOLOOONG,, To hummppp…" Kabuto langsung menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya saat gadis itu mulai berteriak.

"Hm, kau sungguh menarik." Pria itu menahan tangan Hinata yang coba memukulnya, tapi belum sempat dia bertindak lebih, seseorang sudah membalik tubuhnya paksa dan…

Duakkhh

…meninjunya hingga tersungkur.

"Brengsek. Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Sasuke berteriak dan kembali menghajar pria berkacamata itu.

Duakkh…

Duakh…

Duaaakkhh…

Berulang kali, terus, tanpa henti. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata saat mendengar teriakan gadis itu tadi. Dan saat dia menghampiri, gadisnya hampir saja celaka. Orang yang berani menyentuh miliknya harus mati.

"Brengsek. Mati kau, mati saja kau.."

Bak buk duakhh…

"Sasuke-kun.." Hinata memanggil lirih saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih tetap memukul padahal Kabuto sudah terlihat tidak bergerak. "Sasuke-kun.." dia takut jika Sasuke sampai membunuh orang.

"Sasuke-kun hentikan.. hentikan… kumohon…" dia menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan memeluknya. "Kumohon hentikan, dia bisa mati. Aku tidak mau kau di penjara. Hentikan, kumohon."

Pria raven itu menghentikan aksinya saat pelukan Hinata mengerat dan suara Hinata membesar, dia berbalik dan segera memeriksa keadaan Hinata seperti orang gila yang sedang ketakutan. "Kau tidak apa? apa kau baik-baik saja? Hinata… kau tidak apa kan… apa ada yang sakit.. apa ad—"

"Ssshhh…" Hinata menggeleng cepat. "…aku tidak apa-apa. tenanglah Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja."

Greb..

Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata erat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Jika itu sampai terjadi, dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang gagal melindungi Hinata. "Maaf, maaf,, seharusnya aku selalu melindungimu.. maaf Hinata.."

"Tidak. Sasuke sudah melindungiku. Tidak apa."

. . .

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk!" suara itu segera merespon ketukan yang terdengar. Saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu malam, seharusnya waktu kerja sudah lama berakhir tapi dia dan beberapa orang masih stand by di perusahaan karena adanya masalah yang baru terdeteksi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana, Tayuya?"

"Sebagian besar uang menghilang Danzo-sama. Dari laporan, sejumlah uang ditransfer ke beberapa rekening tidak di kenal."

Danzo mengambil laporan keuangan yang dibawa sekretarisnya dan memeriksanya. Apa yang ada dalam kertas laporan itu membuatnya mengepalkan tangan. "Sejak kapan? Dan berapa jumlah kerugian?"

"Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dan kerugian mencapai 20% dari hasil pendapatan perusahaan per tahun."

"Brengsek! Siapa yang berani melakukan penggelapan di perusahaanku?" desisnya tajam dengan rahang mengeras. Selama bisnisnya, tidak pernah dia mendapati orang yang berani korupsi di perusahaannya. Yang ada, dia sering membayar orang untuk korupsi di perusahaan lain.

Drrtt..

Danzo meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dan segera mengangkatnya. "Hallo.."

" _Ayah, tolong aku.."_

"Kabuto, ada apa?"

" _Mereka menjebakku, Ayah. Mereka memasukkanku ke kantor polisi dan polisi menemukan narkoba disaku bajuku. Tolong aku, Ayah."_

"Mereka siapa?"

" _Mereka, Uchiha dan Hyuuga."_

Danzo terdiam dan menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa takut mendengar nama itu. "Uchiha dan Hyuuga?" suaranya sedikit bergetar walau tak ada yang menyadarinya, "Mereka sudah tewas Kabuto. Mere—"

" _Tidak, mereka masih hidup, mereka selamat, Ayah. Dan sekarang mereka akan membalas dendam pada kita."_

Danzo langsung mematikan panggilan begitu mendengar kabar itu. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap laporan keuangan dengan pandangan kosong, walau begitu, dia berpikir. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini, dia merasakannya jika dia pasti melakukan kesalahan. Tapi apa?

" _Kau bisa memanggilku Kakuzu."_

" _Hoshigaki Kisame."_

" _Investasi dan perjanjian kerja sama dengan Namikaze."_

" _Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dan kerugian mencapai 20% dari hasil pendapatan perusahaan per tahun."_

Dia terdiam.

Dia menghancurkan Hyuuga sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, setelah itu, pria bernama Kakuzu dan Kisame tiba-tiba masuk dalam perusahaannya, Namikaze juga secara tiba-tiba mengajak kerja sama, dan penggelapan uang di perusahaannya sudah terjadi selama dua minggu.

Jika instingnya benar, maka…

"Brengsek!"

Dia memaki kesal dan segera menghubungi seseorang, dia harus memastikan sesuatu pada bisnisnya yang lain. Tapi suara panggilan yang menunggu namun tak kunjung di angkat membuatnya semakin kesal.

Brak..

Dia menoleh pada pintu ruangannya yang dibuka kasar, memperlihatkan bawahannya yang bernama Mizuki datang dengan nafas memburu dan wajah penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Danzo-sama… Danzo-sama…"

Pria tua itu berdiri, "Ada apa?" suaranya rendah namun begitu tajam.

"Gudang, gudang barat dan utara tempat markas bisnis narkoba kita di grebek polisi. Hampir seluruh pekerja sudah di tangkap dan semua obat sudah di sita sebagai bukti. Semua catatan transaksi pun sudah berpindah ke tangan polisi."

Mata itu melebar, benar dugaannya. Dia mulai di jebak sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi kenapa dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya. "Sial!" lagi –dia memaki kasar. "Mizuki, siapkan mobil karena aku harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Baik Danzo-sama!"

Benar, sebelum semua terlambat, dia akan pergi jauh dari Jepang. Persetan dengan perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut, persetan dengan semua pekerjanya yang tertangkap polisi, dia bahkan tidak peduli pada anaknya. Dia harus melarikan diri secepatnya.

Dia berjalan cepat dengan tangan terkepal untuk menahan getaran di tubuhnya. Mizuki pun berjalan cepat di depannya menuju parkiran dan dia akan langsung pergi agar tidak tertangkap.

Tapi lagi-lagi dia mengumpat kesal saat suara mobil polisi sudah masuk dalam indra pendengarnya. Suara derap langkah yang mulai mendekat membuatnya yakin kalau polisi-polisi itu pasti sudah melihatnya yang akan pergi dengan mobil. Dia melirik mobilnya yang berada di balik tiang penyangga, Mizuki akan membawanya pergi dengan mobil pria itu.

Selintas ide membuatnya memukul kepala Mizuki sampai pingsan dan memasukkan pria itu ke dalam mobil lalu menutupnya. Dengan cepat dia bergerak dan bersembunyi di balik tiang yang dekat dengan mobilnya. Saat polisi datang, para polisi itu mengepung mobil Mizuki dan menganggap kalau Mizuki yang pingsan di dalam sana adalah dia.

"Hamura Danzo. Keluar!" satu polisi mulai bersuara dengan menodongkan pistol kearah mobil Mizuki, "Keluar. Anda ditangkap atas keterlibatan penjualan wanita dan pengedaran narkoba yang terjadi di klub milik Orochimaru. Keluar sekarang juga!"

Danzo yang berada dibalik tiang mengernyit atas tuduhan itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal Orochimaru. Shit, ternyata para musuhnya sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana dan jebakan untuknya.

Huh, polisi bodoh yang sangat mudah untuk ditipu, batinnya.

Dia berdiri dan segera masuk ke mobilnya lalu dengan cepat menjalankan mobilnya, membuat beberapa polisi menyadari kesalahan mereka. Saat beberapa polisi lain membuka mobil Mizuki, mereka sadar kalau itu jelas bukan Danzo. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat untuk mengejar mobil Danzo.

Pria tua itu tersenyum mengejek polisi yang berhasil dia tipu. Dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan mengambil jalan berliku agar lebih sulit terkejar, tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil hitam yang mengikutinya lewat jalur lain.

Jika ada yang suka menonton film action yang menayangkan aksi kejar-kejaran mobil di jalanan, maka seperti itulah situasinya. Silahkan mendengar lagu tegang untuk mendukung suasana.

Danzo mengerem mobilnya seketika saat ada mobil lainnya yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia melihatnya, tiga orang yang keluar dari mobil itu dan tersenyum menatapnya di tengah kegelapan malam. Dia keluar dan berniat melarikan diri tapi…

Door

…sebuah peluru sukses mengenai kakinya dan membuatnya terjungkal ke depan dengan mengerang kesakitan. Dia berbalik dan mendongak menatap tiga pria yang mendekat kearahnya dengan menodongkan pistol.

Saat ketiga sosok itu sampai dihadapannya, matanya melebar dan dia menelan ludah. "Kalian.."

"Hai, senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau mengenal kami seperti kami mengenalmu dengan baik."

Danzo menggeleng dan menyeret tubuhnya mundur, "Kalian seharusnya sudah mati."

"Tapi sayangnya kami selamat dan merencanakan semua hadiah ini untukmu." Seorang pria berambut panjang hitam mengangkat pistolnya dan menembak kaki Danzo yang satunya.

"Aarrgghh…" bagi ketika pria itu, teriakan Danzo terdengar seperti teriakan orang tua mereka sebelum meninggal. "Sial, apa mau kalian ha?"

"Mau kami?" seorang pria berambut coklat panjang tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Danzo, dia juga mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pistol, "Membalas kematian keluarga kami dengan cara yang sama."

Door…

"Aarrrgghh…" teriakan itu kembali terdengar, tapi tetap saja tidak membuat orang tua itu menyerah dan diam. "Jadi kalian ingin membunuhku?"

Dia meraih pistol dari dalam jasnya dan mengarahkannya pada kepalanya sendiri, membuat ketiga pria itu memandang datar padanya, "Hahaha,, kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Aku tidak akan mati ditangan kalian."

Well,, mati ditangan sendiri sepertinya lebih baik bagi Danzo dari pada harus mati di tangan musuh. Tapi saat dia ingin menarik pelatuk pistolnya sendiri…

Door

…bunyi tembakan itu kembali terdengar membuat pistol Danzo terjatuh dengan tangannya yang mengucurkan darah.

"Bahkan kematian pun akan terasa terlalu mudah untukmu." Seorang pria berambut orange berkata dingin setelah menembak tangan Danzo untuk menggagalkan aksi bunuh diri pria tua itu.

"Lalu apa mau kalian? Aku yang sudah membunuh orang tua kalian, dan kalian takut untuk membunuhku? Hahaha,, kalian hanya bocah yang tidak bisa apa-apa." Bagi ketiga pria itu, Danzo hanyalah orang gila yang terobsesi pada kekuasaan bisnis.

Door… Door… Door…

"Aaaaarrrrggg…" tiga tembakan bersarang pada kedua tangan dan bahu Danzo. Tidak terkena bagian yang fatal karena mereka hanya ingin menyiksa pria tua itu sebelum memasukkannya ke penjara. Mendekam di tempat itu seumur hidupnya adalah balasan yang sesuai untuk Danzo. Setidaknya, pria tua itu akan merasakan rasanya tersiksa sebelum ajalnya datang.

Selanjutnya, ketiga pria itu menoleh saat suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar. "Kita lebih baik pergi dari sini." Salah satu dari mereka berucap tegas dan disetujui oleh yang lain.

Mereka segera pergi dengan mobil mereka, meninggalkan Danzo yang terkapar ditanah sambil mengerang kesakitan tanpa bisa bergerak.

Tak sampai limat menit, polisi datang dan membawa pria tua sekarat itu ke rumah sakit sebelum membawanya pada urusan hukum.

. . .

Asuma memeriksa beberapa laporan saat dia kembali ke ruangannya sebelum kembali mengadakan beberapa introgasi pada orang-orang yang dia tangkap.

Seseorang masuk dan menambah berkas yang ada diatas meja. "Itu bukti tentang bisnis narkoba yang di dalangi oleh Hamura. Tersedia catatan dari mana sumber, siapa saja yang terlibat dan juga kemana saja barang haram itu dikirim."

Asuma mengangguk dan melihat berkas yang diberikan anak buahnya itu, tapi belum sempat dia memeriksa keseluruhan, anak buahnya kembali menaruh berkas lain. "Itu bukti keterlibatan Danzo dengan Orochimaru. Dia menanda tangani perjanjian penjualan dan transaksi narkoba dengan pria berambut panjang itu, bahkan disana juga ada laporan tentang pengiriman uang dari rekening Danzo ke rekening Orochimaru."

Lagi –Asuma mengangguk dan mengambil berkas itu untuk diperiksa. Tapi lagi-lagi sebelum dia sempat memeriksa, kembali anak buahnya menaruh berkas di atas meja yang membuatnya menatap tajam anak buahnya itu. "Itu beberapa bukti kejahatan Danzo dalam lima belas tahun terakhir. Entah dari siapa, berkas itu di kirim tanpa nama."

Asuma mengerutkan keningnya, dia tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan itu semua untuk menjebak Danzo dan mempermudah pekerjaannya dalam menangkap pria tua itu. Dan bantuan yang dia terima membuatnya tersenyum puas.

Brak…

Dia mendelik pada bawahannya yang lagi-lagi memberikan berkas padanya dengan kasar. Memang apa salahnya jika anak buahnya itu memberikan semua berkas sekaligus. Harus satu-satu dan selalu memotong pemikirannya.

"Apa lagi yang itu?"

Anak buahnya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berdiri, "Itu tagihan rekening listrik dari dua bulan yang lalu yang di kirimkan istrimu ke sini."

Asuma menganga tidak percaya akan hal itu. Sejak kapan anak buahnya juga mengurusi tentang rekening tagihan listrik, dan mengapa istrinya harus mengirimkan itu ke kantornya?

. . .

Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Hinata yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Tadi, setelah dia mengirimkan Kabuto ke penjara dan setelah diminta beberapa keterangan oleh polisi. Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata pulang, dia sungguh tidak ingin terjadi hal lain pada kekasihnya.

Sampai dirumah, dia tidak pernah sedetikpun menjauh dari gadis itu. Alhasil, Hinata hanya menghela nafas saat Sasuke memaksa untuk menemaninya tidur.

Dan sekarang, mereka berbaring sambil berpelukan diranjang kamar Naruto yang menjadi kamar Hinata dalam tiga minggu ini. Pria raven itu tersenyum merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Hinata yang tertidur disisinya.

"Ayah.." senyumnya menghilang saat gadis itu mulai mengigau dan memanggil ayahnya, dalam bawah sadarnya, Hinata pasti sangat merindukan keluarganya, batin Sasuke. Sasuke sudah memikirkannya dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu. Dia sudah cukup bosan mendengar ocehan Naruto tentang kapan dia akan jujur.

Dan tentu saja, alasan utamanya karena dia tidak tega jika harus membohongi kekasihnya terus-menerus. Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Mungkin Hinata akan membenci dan marah padanya, dan tentu saja setelah itu dia tidak akan bisa lagi memeluk dan memanggil gadis itu dengan mesra.

Tapi dia siap mengambil segala resiko. Dia akan menerima segala konsekuensinya sekalipun jika Hinata akan marah padanya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hinata menggeliat kedinginan, dia juga menarik selimut agar gadisnya tidak kedinginan. Tapi bukannya semakin nyenyak, gadis itu justru terbangun dan menampilkan mata amethyst yang berulang kali sukses membuat Sasuke terpana.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn. Maaf, apa kau terbangun?"

Hinata menggeleng dan menyamankan posisinya didada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk."

Suasana mereka kembali hening, memilih untuk menikmati waktu bersama dan merasakan kehadiran masing-masing tanpa ada yang mengganggu. "Hinata?" tapi sang pria memilih untuk lebih cepat berkata jujur.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Hinata berkedip, dalam hati dia bertanya apa mungkin Sasuke akan berkata jujur sekarang? jika memang iya, lalu dia harus bersikap seperti apa? toh selama ini dia juga membohongi pria raven itu dengan tetap berpura-pura lupa ingatan. "Hime.."

"Hm, katakanlah." Pelukan itu mengerat dan Hinata tidak mau menatap onyc kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya…"

Hinata tahu kalau hal itu cukup sulit bagi Sasuke, jelas dia merasa kalau pria itu juga pasti takut untuk jujur, tapi Hinata akan sangat senang jika Sasuke berkata jujur padanya. "..aku berbohong tentang sesuatu."

Pria raven itu memutus perkataannya untuk melihat respon gadisnya, tapi Hinata hanya diam dan sedikit meremas baju Sasuke sebagai tanda kalau dia mendengarkan.

"Tentang keluargamu… dan juga… hubungan kita." Lagi –tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tetap berniat melanjutkan meskipun pemikiran konyolnya berkata kalau Hinata mungkin sudah kembali tidur.

"Kita… bukan sepasang kekasih. Kita hanya pernah mengenal dua hari sebelum kau pergi ke London sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang terlalu mencintaimu hingga takut untuk mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Aku hanya orang pengecut yang hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh."

Jantung pria itu berdebar kencang saat dia mulai yakin kalau kekasihnya kembali tidur. Tidak mungkin jika Hinata diam saja setelah Sasuke mengatakan kejujuran seperti itu. Tapi dia memilih bebal dan tetap berbicara.

"Saat kau berada di rumah sakit dan hilang ingatan. Itu bukan karena kecelakaan yang kau dapatkan saat ingin menemuiku, tapi kau kecelakaan bersama… kakakmu saat… sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keluargamu. Aku yang waktu itu mengikutimu segera membawamu ke rumah sakit dengan bantuan orang yang datang.

"Setelah kau bangun dan ternyata lupa ingatan, aku justru memanfaatkan itu untuk memilikimu. Aku mengaku sebagai kekasihmu agar kau bisa selalu ada disisiku. Aku bahkan… tidak peduli pada kakakmu, dan dia… menghilang…"

Air mata Hinata jatuh dalam diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Hinata tahu semua itu, tapi hatinya merasa lebih sakit saat kembali mendengarnya secara berurutan. Dia tetap diam dan menunggu semua hal yang ingin dikatakan kekasihnya.

"Setelah itu aku membawamu ke sini, mengarang kebohongan demi kebohongan agar kau tetap percaya padaku. Sejujurnya aku sangat takut kau pergi lagi dariku, aku sangat takut, Hinata. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus membohongimu. Aku… aku minta maaf, sungguh… meski kau tidak mendengarnya, aku tetap minta maaf, aku menyesal."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya setelah berbicara panjang. Butuh keberanian yang lebih untuk mengatakan hal itu. Dan dia harus mengatakan hal itu lagi saat Hinata bangun besok karena tidak mungkin Hinata mendengarnya jika gadis itu tertidur.

Tapi saat Hinata balas memeluknya, pria itu tersentak dan menjauh. Terdiam saat mendapati Hinata yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dia baca. "Kau… tidak tidur? Jadi… kau mendengar semuanya?"

Sasuke mengumpat dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia mengira Hinata tidur dan menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu. Tentu saja Hinata mendengar semuanya jika gadis itu tidak tidur.

"Hinata… aku…" tatapan datar Hinata padanya sukses membuat pria itu semakin takut. Jika saja dia tidak mengira gadis itu tidur saat dia mengaku tadi, dia pasti sudah menyiapkan diri untuk lebih tegar. "Maaf…" akhirnya hanya itu yang dia ucapkan.

Dia segera melepas pelukannya dan akan segera pergi jika saja Hinata tidak menahan tangannya. Apa Hinata akan memarahinya sekarang? pikirnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." dia terdiam saat suara Hinata terdengar lembut dan hangat memanggil namanya. Perlahan dia berbalik dan melihat gadis pujaannya yang masih setia menatapnya tanpa amarah. "Jangan pergi."

"Tap –"

"Aku tidak marah. Jangan pergi."

Tatapan mereka terasa saling mengunci, mencoba membaca isi pikiran masing-masing. Sekelebat pertanyaan hadir dikepala Sasuke. Kenapa Hinata begitu biasa merespon kebohongannya? Atau mungkin itu karena…

"Kau… sudah ingat?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Maaf…" ucapnya lirih, "Maaf karena aku tidak bilang padamu kalau aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Maaf, Sasuke-kun.."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua hari setelah aku tinggal disini."

"Selama itu? dan kenapa kau…" Greb.. Sasuke langsung memeluk erat gadis itu, Hinatanya, kekasihnya. Hinata tidak marah akan semua kebohongannya meski gadis itu sudah mengetahui semuanya, justru dia tetap menemani Sasuke. Itu cukup, pria itu sudah sangat senang akan hal itu. Dia tidak peduli akan Hinata yang juga membohonginya.

Gadis itu berpura-pura masih lupa ingatan dan memilih untuk tetap bersamanya. Apa lagi yang harus dia masalahkan. Itu sudah membuatnya sangat bersyukur bisa terlahir ke dunia. "Sasuke-kun.."

"Tidak apa… tidak apa… aku tidak peduli meski kau sudah membohongiku.. aku tidak peduli selama kau tetap bersamaku, aku tidak peduli apapun. Kehadiranmu disisiku adalah yang terpenting Hinata. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu. Jangan pergi."

Hinata tersenyum sambil menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Erat dia membalas pelukan itu. Sasukenya, kekasihnya yang selalu memperhatikannya, kekasihnya yang selalu mencintainya, kekasihnya yang selalu menunggunya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan pria itu. Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan, dan tidak akan meninggalkan pria itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu dengan penuh keyakinan setelah menjauhkan dirinya, onyc itu menatap seolah menembus amethyst di hadapannya.

"Aku juga… sangat mencintaimu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bibir mereka bertemu dan saling berbagi kelembutan. Mereka tersenyum saat kembali saling menatap dan tubuh mereka kembali berpelukan. Tak ada hal lain, hanya sentuhan dan senyuman yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaan mereka karena saling memiliki dan saling mencintai.

. . .

Naruto menatap iri pasangan yang tengah tersenyum dan saling berpelukan dihadapannya. "Jadi… kalian…"

"Kami sudah benar-benar resmi berpacaran, Dobe."

Naruto berkedip dan mengangguk. Dia masih cukup terkejut saat Sasuke bilang kalau dia sudah mengakui semuanya dan Hinata sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Perkiraan Naruto kalau Hinata bisa marah pada Sasuke jika kebohongan itu terbongkar ternyata tidak terbukti dan seratus persen salah. Lihatlah, kedua sejoli itu malah terlihat semakin mesra.

Tak tahukah jika Naruto selalu gigit jari setiap melihat kemesraan mereka?

Tatapan iri Naruto yang tak lepas dari mereka membuat Hinata sedikit risih dan salah tingkah. Dia mulai menjauh dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, membuat pria raven itu cemberut bagai anak kecil. Sukses, Naruto menggeleng heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang kekanakan.

"Hime…"

"Sasuke-kun, malu."

"Aku tidak peduli, peluk aku lagi.."

"Nanti ya.."

"Sekarang Hime…"

"Ehm…" deheman Naruto cukup besar untuk membuat percakapan sepasang kekasih itu berhenti, "Tidakkah kalian menganggap kehadiran diriku disini, wahai adam dan hawa yang tengah dimabuk cinta?"

"Jangan manganggu kami, Dobe. Lebih baik kau pergi."

Hei, ini rumahku!

Ingin sekali Naruto berteriak seperti itu, tapi dia takut jika Hinata akan jadi tersinggung. Akhirnya dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pergi dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin lebih baik mencari angin.

"Naruto-kun mau kemana?"

"Pergi. Tidak mau jadi nyamuk.." ucap Naruto lirih seolah memang meminta iba pada Hinata…

"Baguslah kalau sadar."

…tapi justru ditanggapi dengan kejam oleh sahabatnya.

Dia berbalik dan mendelik pada sang raven, "Awas saja kau Teme. Aku akan cari pacar juga secepatnya."

"Baiklah." Jawaban cuek Sasuke membuat Naruto melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca, persis seperti anak kucing mau menangis.

"Kawaiii…"

Suara Hinata yang berteriak tertahan membuat dua pasang mata itu menatapnya, "Sasuke-kun, ternyata Naruto-kun lucu juga ya."

Naruto nyengir saat Sasuke mendelik mendengar itu. Tapi sebelum sang raven sempat melempar Naruto dengan bantal, bel berbunyi dan membuat mereka terdiam.

Naruto melangkah membuka pintu sekaligus menghindari serangan Sasuke. Tapi selanjutnya dia justru serasa terkena serangan jantung saat mendapati Itachi yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya ketika dia membuka pintu..

"Hai, Naruto." Sapa Itachi ramah.

"Ha… ha… ha… HANTUUUUU…" beberapa orang tamu yang datang itu langsung menutup telinga begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto. Jelas saja Naruto berteriak begitu, karena yang ia tahu, Itachi sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, jadi kalau sekarang sosok itu muncul dihadapannya, berarti sosok itu…

"Hantuuuu… Temeeee,, ada hantu Itachi…"

Teriakan itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata berlari menyusul dan mereka membeku saat melihat Itachi dan Neji berdiri berdampingan di ambang pintu.

"Itachi."

"Neji-nii…"

. . .

Akatsuki datang ke apartemen Naruto menjelang makan siang. Tapi mereka lebih dulu mengacaukan apartemen Naruto dan meminta makan sebelum menjelaskan apa-apa.

Mau tidak mau Hinata memasak dan mereka makan bersama di ruang tengah karena tentu saja meja makan Naruto tidak akan cukup.

Setelah semua selesai. Pein dan Itachi mulai menjelaskan semua.

Dimulai cerita Itachi yang selamat dari kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan ditemukan orang dari daerah Iwa sehingga dia tinggal di sana selama dua tahun. Dia sebenarnya ingin kembali ke Konoha dan mencari Sasuke tapi entah kenapa dia merasa lebih baik untuk tidak bertemu Sasuke dulu sementara waktu.

Lalu bagaimana Itachi bertemu Pein dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki yang mempunyai tujuan utama untuk membalas dendam pada Danzo atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada sebagian anggota Akatsuki termasuk Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Mereka juga menceritakan semua rencana mereka dan semua yang sudah terjadi hingga Danzo sekarang sudah diurus oleh pihak hukum. Sampai mereka yang 'menculik' Neji untuk bersembunyi dalam Akatsuki.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya menunduk mendengar semua itu. Begitu banyak cerita yang tidak mereka ketahui dan tetap terasa menyakitkan saat kembali dibahas dan diungkit.

Sedang Naruto hanya diam karena tidak mengerti tentang banyak rencana yang terasa rumit baginya. Tapi yang terpenting baginya. Semua masalah sudah selesai dan sahabatnya mungkin bisa lebih baik menerima kenyataan yang tidak terlalu buruk.

. . .

Keesokannya, dua beradik Uchiha itu sedang bicara empat mata diruangan kerja Itachi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi untuk meminta penjelasan atas berkas yang sekarang ada ditangannya. "Apa ini?"

"Surat kepemilikan perusahaan atas namamu."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menaruh berkas itu. Dia tahu tentang itu, yang tidak dia mengerti adalah tujuan Itachi memberikan perusahaan itu padanya. Bukan Itachi, tapi Akatsuki. Itu adalah perusahaan baru yang didirikan oleh Akatsuki atas ide Itachi dan Pein.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik sehingga kau memberikan perusahaan seperti itu dengan mudahnya?"

Itachi tersenyum saat menyadari kalau adiknya tidak berubah. Sasuke masih keras kepala dan ingin meraih segala sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri. "Aku tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya kau, adikku. Aku dan Pein hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk meraih kesuksesan dengan lebih mudah. Tentu saja itu tidak gratis. Kau harus berusaha sendiri untuk mensukseskan perusahaan itu, dan setelah perusahaan itu sukses, kau harus mengembalikan modal pendiriannya karena modal itu adalah bagian dari kas Akatsuki."

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan untuk meraih perusahaan Ayah yang dulu?"

Itachi tersenyum –lagi, saat mendapati pemikiran polos adiknya. Tentu saja dia juga menginginkan perusahaan hasil kerja keras Ayahnya kembali, tapi setelah sekian lama, perusahaan itu bukan lagi milik mereka. Lagipula bukan masalah jika mereka mendirikan perusahaan baru.

"Itu sudah terlalu lama Sasuke. Tutup saja masa lalu, tidak buruk jika memulai semuanya dari nol lagi. Perusahaan yang kau terima itu bisa kau namai seperti nama perusahaan keluarga kita dulu. Aku yakin, semua akan kembali seperti semula seiring waktu."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan tetap di Akatsuki?"

"Aku tetap bagian dari mereka. Tapi kau tenang saja, Akatsuki akan membantu apapun yang diperlukan. Aku juga akan membantumu secara langsung."

"Entahlah Itachi. Selama ini aku selalu berharap meraih kesuksesan dengan usahaku sendiri."

"Hei, sudah kubilang kesuksesan perusahaan itu tergantung padamu. Itu perusahaan baru yang harus mulai dari nol. Kami hanya membantu modal awal, setelah itu kau harus mengembalikannya. Anggap saja kau meminjam untuk memulai usaha."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba dan menerima sedikit bantuan. Toh manusia tidak mungkin bisa benar-benar meraih sesuatu tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Lagipula, kau tidak mungkin melamar Hinata tanpa jaminan bukan? Mungkin Hinata rela hidup susah denganmu, tapi apa Neji akan mengijinkan jika adiknya hidup susah? Terlebih lagi, apa kau tega jika mengajak istrimu hidup susah?"

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona saat Itachi menyebut Hinata sebagai istrinya. Hei, mereka belum menikah… setidaknya sekarang baru calon.

"Hah… terserah kau saja keriput." Itachi tersenyum saat adiknya menandatangani surat pernyataan itu.

. . .

 _2 years later…_

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, Uchiha-san."

"Kami pun begitu. Mohon bantuannya."

Uchiha Sasuke, directur utama Uchiha Corp. baru saja menandatangani perjanjian kerja sama dengan klien barunya.

Memang, Uchiha belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Akatsuki, Namikaze dan juga Hyuuga yang bangkit kembali. Tapi kemajuan perusahaan itu cukup memuaskan dalam dua tahun ini. Membuat Sasuke begitu senang dengan hasil usahanya. Tentu dengan bantuan dari yang lainnya.

Dia kembali ke ruangannya saat klien tadi sudah pergi.

"Suigetsu."

"Hm?" seorang pria yang merupakan asistennya menyahut santai panggilan Sasuke. Sudah biasa karena mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama.

"Tahan acara selanjutnya karena aku ada urusan." Sasuke meraih tas dan kunci mobilnya sebelum melangkah pergi keluar ruangan.

Meninggalkan Suigetsu yang menggeleng pelan, "Bilang saja mau kencan." Ucapnya.

. . .

Pria raven itu tersenyum dan memberi kecupan kilat dibibir kekasihnya saat gadis itu memasuki mobilnya. "Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"

"Hanya kencan biasa Hime…" senyum Sasuke sedikit janggal dimata kekasihnya yang berambut indigo.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku penasaran." Gadis itu memasang wajah _ngambeknya_ yang justru membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

. . .

Debur ombak laut disore hari dan juga belaian lembut angin membuat senyum Hinata merekah. Dia dengan cepat melepas sepatunya dan berlari menerjang ombak yang datang ke tepi pantai. Suara tawanya yang merdu membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang akan pilihannya kali itu.

Sudah lama mereka tidak ke pantai, dan sesuai dugaannya, Hinata sangat menyukainya. Pria raven itu juga melepaskan sepatunya, menggulung sedikit celananya dan berjalan menghampiri sang gadis yang asyik bermain air.

"Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk riang sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu berlari dengan cepat menuju pelukan kekasihnya, tubuh mungilnya terangkat dan diputar oleh Sasuke dengan sangat mudah. Membuat Hinata dengan segera menyangga tangannya dibahu pria itu.

Setelah berputar berapa kali, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata tapi tetap memeluk gadis itu. Dia menyingkirkan helaian indigo Hinata yang tertiup angin ke balik telinga. Mendekat dan mengecup bibir mungil itu. Suasana pantai yang sepi membuat mereka lebih leluasa untuk bermesraan.

Kaki Hinata sedikit menjinjit saat ciuman itu semakin dalam, pelukan Sasuke dipinggang Hinata dan juga lingkaran tangan Hinata dileher Sasuke mengerat sering waktu berlalu. Mata mereka terpejam untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan yang mereka rasakan. Bibir itu saling melumat semakin dalam saat debur ombak kembali membasahi kaki mereka.

Hinata menarik diri saat nafasnya mulai memburu. Kening mereka bersentuhan untuk merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing. "Menikalah denganku."

Hinata terdiam dan berkedip mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Otaknya masih sulit mencerna akibat ciuman mereka tadi.

"Menikalah denganku Hinata." Pria itu mengulangnya guna memperjelas lamarannya yang sangat to do point. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dia yakin Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Sasuke.."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku ingin kau menemaniku seumur hidupku. Menikahlah denganku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dan menangkup wajah tampan kekasihnya sebelum kembali mencium bibir itu. Lebih dalam, lebih lama dan lebih mesra. Saat ciuman itu terlepas, sang gadis tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mau, aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mau. Aku juga sangat mencintai dan membutuhkanmu."

Pria raven itu tersenyum lebar dan membawa calon pengantinnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dia serasa tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya agar Hinata tahu betapa bahagianya dia lewat detak jantungnya yang ingin dia perdengarkan pada gadis itu. dia sungguh bahagia.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata. "Ayo!"

Hinata mengernyit bingung, "Kemana?"

"Aku tahu gereja terdekat disini."

"Gereja? Untuk apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja untuk kita menikah Hime… sekarang pendetanya pasti masih ada."

Mata Hinata membesar. Yang benar saja, pria itu baru melamarnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung ingin menikah sekarang juga? "Err.. Sasuke… apa kau bercanda?"

"Hah, aku serius Hinata. Kau lihat mataku? Aku benar-benar serius. Aku ingin kita menikah sekarang."

"Tapi…"

"Kita menikah sekarang. Besok aku akan segera mendaftarkan pernikahannya dan resepsinya kita adakan minggu depan. Kau setuju?"

Gadis itu hanya menganga tidak percaya. Semua terdengar sangat mudah, apa benar semua memang semudah mengucapkannya?

"Hinata…" Sasuke memanggil Hinata lembut untuk menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Apa kau tidak ingin kita menikah?"

"Tapi kita bisa menikah minggu depan sekalian resepsi. Kita harus merencanakan semuanya lebih jelas bukan?"

"Memang kenapa kalau kita menikah sekarang?"

"Itu…"

"Ayolah Hime. Kita harus cepat agar tidak membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama."

"Mereka? Siapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobil. Dia menjalankan mobil itu menuju sebuah gereja yang ada didekat pantai itu. Semua jelas sudah dia persiapkan lebih dulu.

Sesampainya didepan gereja, Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata yang terlihat masih ragu dengan rencananya. Selanjutnya, saat mereka memasuki gereja itu, gadis itu terbelalak saat orang-orang yang dikenalnya sudah berada lebih dulu digereja itu.

Ada Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya, ada Neji, Itachi dan juga Akatsuki. Hanya mereka tapi itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sesuai rencana, sebuah karangan bunga diberikan pada Hinata dan gadis itu ditarik kembali menuju pintu. Membuatnya menggandeng tangan Minato. Sementara Sasuke berjalan menuju pendeta yang sudah siap dibalik mimbar.

Dan semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Hinata bahkan menjalaninya dengan setengah percaya. Pendeta sudah bersiap ditempatnya. Sasuke juga sudah berdiri disana. Sedang Hinata berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Minato sebagai wali pengganti Ayahnya.

Semua tampak seperti main-main. Bahkan dia masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya yang sedikit basah dibagian bawah roknya karena ombak pantai tadi. Dia berjalan anggun menuju sang kekasih yang sudah menunggu.

Saat Minato menyerahkan tangannya pada Sasuke, jantungnya seolah ingin berteriak. Itu bukan mimpi, itu bukan mimpi. Berulang kali dia mengucap kata itu dalam hati.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu yang akan kau cintai dikala sakit maupun sehat dan dikala kaya ataupun miskin?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu yang akan kau cintai dikala sakit maupun sehat dan dikala kaya ataupun miskin?"

"…"

"…"

"Ya…. Saya bersedia."

Semua itu, benar-benar bagaikan mimpi. Disaat janji suci itu terucap, disaat pendeta menyatakan mereka sebagai suami istri, disaat sepasang cincin dibawa oleh Kushina, dan disaat Sasuke menciumnya lagi. Semua terasa seperti mimpi yang tidak ingin ia akhiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata."

*Sayap cinta menyimpan belati emas dibaliknya. Tapi cukup dengan kepercayaan dan juga keyakinan, maka belati itu tidak akan keluar untuk selamanya.*

.

.

.

END

Akhirnyaaaaa….. selesai…

Baiklah, jika ada yang bilang endingnya maksa, atau kurang seru, atau kurang manis, atau kurang kurang yang lainnya… Aku terima. It's ok.

Jujur aja, aku nggak ngerti tentang perusahaan, investasi, korupsi, narkoba, polisi, kejar-kejaran, tembak-tembakan atau yang lainnya. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau ada yang salah saat dibagian pembicaraan bisnis dalam fic ini. aku juga minta maaf kalau adegan actionnya kurang pas, kurang puas, kurang tegang, atau apapun… aku tidak jago dalam masalah crime. Sekali lagi… gomen..

Selanjutnya, aku berterima kasih untuk semua readers yang udah fav, follow, review, kritik dan saran, apalagi yang udah kasih semangat. Itu sangat sangat membantu dan memotivasi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Inilah ending Reaching for You by Rameen. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan. Ini usaha terbaik dari saya untuk kalian.

Ok, see you next fic.

Salam, Rameen.


	5. New Generation

Oke, karena saya kurang puas dengan endingnya kemarin dan juga banyak yang minta sequel. Jadi disini saya tambahkan epilog atau sequel, terserah mau sebut apa. Isinya menceritakan tentang kehidupan para generasi baru alias cerita anak-anak mereka semua.

Oke, langsung saja. Chek it out…

Reaching for You (New Generation) by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

All pairing : UchitaUzura, SasuHina, NaruFemGaa

Romance dan Drama

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / sequel or epilog / DLDR

Bulan kedua ditahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai, masih membawa semangat kenaikan ataupun kelulusan. Di SMP Konoha, siswa kelas satu yang baru saja menginjak jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, tampak sangat senang. Ditambah lagi, masa SMP adalah masa puber bagi anak-anak remaja seusia mereka. Dimana berbagai kisah baru akan dimulai.

"Baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan?" kegiatan sekolah akan selesai sebentar lagi. Sudah kebiasaan jika guru selesai menjelaskan maka guru itu akan membuka sistem tanya jawab bagi murid yang belum paham.

"Aburame-sensei…" seorang gadis remaja berambut merah mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan memanggil gurunya dengan riang.

"Ya, ada apa Uzura-chan?"

"Aku kemarin tidak masuk, lalu aku masuk kelompok siapa untuk tugas kelompok yang kemarin ttebasa?"

"Oh benar, kau tidak masuk. Hm…" guru pria berkacamata hitam itu tampak memeriksa daftar nama siswa didaftar absensi, dan mengangguk singkat saat dia merasa menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Kau bisa satu kelompok dengan Uchita dan Shikadai. Mereka kekurangan orang hingga hanya berdua. Kalian tidak keberatan kan? Uchita dan Shikadai?"

"Tidak masalah sensei." Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam menjawab dengan cepat. Membuat Uzura menatapnya dan tersenyum senang sebelum kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Wajah Uchita sedikit merona karena mendapat senyuman dari teman kelasnya yang cantik itu. Membuat teman sebangkunya menghela nafas, "Mendokusai, sampai kapan kau hanya akan melihatnya seperti itu?"

Uchita tersentak dan menoleh, mendapati raut malas Shikadai yang menatapnya bertanya, "Bukan urusanmu." Dia menjawab dingin.

Uchiha Uchita, 13 tahun. Berambut hitam dan bermata onyc seperti Ayahnya. Memiliki wajah yang bulat dan sifat yang ceria seperti Ibunya walau terkadang juga dia bersikap dingin seperti Ayahnya. Sejak dia masuk ke SMP Konoha, dia sudah menyukai satu perempuan yang bernama Uzumaki Uzura. Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dan pintar seperti Ibunya. Bermata biru serta ceria seperti Ayahnya.

Tapi Uchita terlalu takut untuk mendekati gadis itu sehingga dia hanya sering melihatnya dari jauh saja. Sukses menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi sahabatnya yang jenius, Nara Shikadai.

Dia memang baru mengenal Uzura sebulan, tapi sifat ceria Uzura sukses menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya ingin dekat dengan gadis itu. Yah, bisa disebut cinta monyet yang menyenangkan.

Uchita sangat ingin mengajak gadis itu mengobrol tapi dia takut melakukannya. Dan lihatlah, sampai sekarang dia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari jauh. Saat bel pulang sekolah tadi berbunyi, dia dengan diam mengikuti gadis itu yang sedang bercerita riang bersama teman perempuannya. Bahkan sekarang dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari gadis itu.

Saking fokusnya, dia tidak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatap bingung kearahnya. Seorang pria 40 tahunan itu melirik arah pandang Uchita dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Dia menyamakan tingginya dengan Uchita dan ikut memperhatikan Uzura.

"Cantik ya?"

Uchita mengangguk tanpa sadar, "Dia memang cantik, baik dan juga pintar."

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang berambut merah."

Pria dibelakangnya hanya mengangguk, "Namanya?"

"Uzumaki Uzura. Nama yang bagus kan?"

"Kau suka?"

"Iya, ak— eh?" Uchita terdiam dan berpikir kalau tadi dia seharusnya sendiri, lalu siapa yang mengajaknya bicara? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang pria yang menatapnya datar. "P-p-p-pa-pa… Papa? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kau terus memandang gadis berambut merah itu." Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke menjawab santai dan kembali berdiri tegap. "Awalnya aku ingin menjemputmu, tapi ternyata anakku sedang menjadi stalker."

Dia sedikit tersenyum miris saat mengingat dia dulu juga seorang stalker.

"A-apa? S-stalker? Papa, kau bicara apa, aku tidak mungkin seperti itu." pemuda itu mengelak dengan senyum kikuk, "Sudahlah kita pulang saja. Ibu pasti sudah menunggu." Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju gerbang untuk bisa sampai lebih dulu dimobil sang Ayah. Membuat Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

. . .

"Tadaima!" Uchita dan Sasuke mengucap salam secara bersamaan.

"Okaeri!" seorang wanita cantik menyambut kepulangan mereka dengan senyuman. Dia mengelus rambut anaknya dan mencium pipi anaknya singkat. "Bagaimana sekolahmu Uchita-kun?"

"Tentu saja menyenangkan." Uchita menjawab riang.

"Bahkan sangat menyenangkan." wajahnya sedikit merona saat Ayahnya menyindir. Membuat sang Ibu menatap menyelidik.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang menyenangkan, apa itu?" sang Ibu bertanya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau mau tahu? Sepertinya Uchita sed –"

"Sedang capek dan banyak tugas. Jadi aku ke kamar duluan. Dah Mama.." anak itu memotong perkataan Ayahnya cepat dan segera berlari ke kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin lebih digoda oleh Ayahnya.

Sang Ibu menatap bingung anaknya yang sudah berlari, dia menoleh pada suaminya seolah bertanya ada apa. tapi bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling pinggang sang istri.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Apa Hinata? Kau tadi mencium Uchita tapi belum menciumku kan?" Sasuke menyeringai saat wajah Hinata merona dan menunduk. Padahal mereka sudah lama menikah tapi Hinata tetap tidak terbiasa dengan sifat suaminya itu. Tapi tidak dipungkiri, Sasuke selalu suka dengan reaksi istri tercintanya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti Uchita lihat."

"Dia sudah biasa melihatnya jadi tidak apa. Ayo cium aku sayang.."

"Ugh, jawab dulu. Hal apa yang menyenangkan bagi Uchita." Hinata menahan bahu Sasuke yang semakin mendekat untuk tetap menjaga jarak.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Cium dulu baru aku jawab."

Penawaran itu sudah mutlak dan Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi dia tetap mendekat dan mencium suaminya. Kesempatan yang tidak dilewatkan Sasuke, pria itu langsung menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, dia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kewalahan dengan ciumannya.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Uchita?" Hinata menagih penjelasan setelah nafasnya mulai kembali tenang.

Sasuke mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga Hinata, selanjutnya, wanita itu tersentak dan meloncat riang membuat pelukan suaminya terlepas. "Kyaaaa,,, anakku sudah besar." teriaknya riang, cukup membuat Sasuke sedikit takjub akan hal itu. Selanjutnya dia sudah berjalan menuju kamar putranya sambil memanggil anaknya riang, "Uchita-kun, kapan kau akan membawa gadis itu ke sini?"

. . .

Besoknya, Uchita sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Membuat dia diintrogasi sang Ibu seharian bahkan sampai malam. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli akan Uchita yang selalu menatapnya dengan delikan kesal. Baginya, itu justru sisi lucu dan manis dari putranya yang sangat mirip dengan sang istri.

Setelah mengantar Uchita ke sekolah, dia juga melaju menuju kantornya. Uchiha Corp. bukan lagi perusahaan kecil sekarang. Dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, dia sukses membawa nama Uchiha kembali pada posisi awal yang setara dengan Namikaze dan Hyuuga. Walau masih belum bisa menyamai Akatsuki yang semakin sukses di enam Negara.

Kerja kerasnya tentu saja membuatnya sibuk di kantor tapi sesibuk apapun dia, pria itu tetap menyediakan waktu yang cukup untuk istri dan anaknya tercinta.

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk!"

Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas yang sedang dia periksa, membuat orang yang tadi mengetuk dan masuk ke ruangannya menggeleng kepala. "Kau bisa cepat tua jika terlalu sibuk."

Ejekan itu membuat pandangannya beralih dan sedikit mendengus saat mendapati sahabat pirangnya yang datang. "Aku akan tetap tampan sekalipun jadi tua." Ucapnya narsis.

"Dasar Teme gila…" dia hanya tersenyum saat Naruto justru mengatainya gila.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mampir karena sudah lama tidak bertemu." Naruto mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebrang meja Sasuke. "Sekalian mau mengundang."

"Mengundang?" Sasuke menaruh berkas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya untuk fokus pada pembicaraan Naruto. "Acara apa?"

"Bukan acara besar. Hanya merayakan ulang tahun Uzu-chan secara sederhana saja. Awalnya kami hanya ingin merayakannya dengan makan malam biasa, tapi Gaara menyarankan untuk mengajakmu dan keluarga juga. Kita memang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu kan? Bagaimana?"

"Kapan?"

"Malam ini jam tujuh di rumahku."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah, kami akan datang. Dan.. putrimu ulang tahun yang ke berapa?"

"Hm? 13 tahun, kenapa?"

"Apa anakmu suka sesuatu?"

Naruto berkedip dan berpikir, apa sekiranya yang disukai oleh putrinya tercinta itu ya? Uzura bukanlah gadis yang suka dengan boneka, baju, accesories atau semacamnya. Putrinya adalah gadis yang santai dan sederhana, sedikit tomboy dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sepele.

"Apa kau harus berpikir selama itu hanya untuk mengetahui apa kesukaan putrimu?"

"Bukan begitu Teme, tapi Uzu-chan itu orangnya tidak suka pilih-pilih, dia suka semua hal dan tidak terlalu menggilai sesuatu yang bersifat feminine seperti gadis lainnya. Jadi aku bingung dia suka apa."

Sasuke hanya menggeleng melihat sahabat pirangnya itu. Bagaimana bisa, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh anaknya? "Lalu apa yang mau kau berikan padanya nanti?"

"Oh iya,," Naruto berteriak, "Aku lupa membeli kado ttebayo. Ya ampun, aku harus memberinya kado apa Teme? Aku bingung."

Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pekerjaannya sambil menghembus nafas pelan. Sebenarnya, dia bertanya tentang kesukaan Uzura agar dia bisa menyuruh putranya membeli sesuatu sebagai kado sesuai yang diinginkan gadis kecil itu. Tapi bagaimana dia tahu jika Ayah dari gadis itu saja bingung.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikan Naruto yang mulai meracau bingung.

. . .

" _Hallo..?"_

"Hallo Hime.."

Setelah setengah jam merecoki Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto pulang. Dan tak lama, Sasuke langsung menghubungi istrinya, Uchiha Hinata.

" _Ada apa.?"_

"Aku merindukanmu." Dia tersenyum saat Hinata terdiam, membayangkan wajah Hinata yang merona disebrang sana. "Hinata.."

" _Hm?"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tersenyum disebrang sana, _"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku."_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya tenang setiap kali mendengar kalimat itu dari sang istri. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun. Tetap saja semua terasa bagai mimpi yang begitu indah baginya.

" _Sasuke-kun?"_

"Ah, aku ingin memelukmu sekarang."

" _Kalau begitu cepat pulang."_ pria itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat sang istri semakin jago merayunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang secepatnya dan melakukan hal lebih padamu, sa-yang.." dia menekan kata terakhir untuk menggoda Hinata.

" _Ugh sudahlah, jangan menggodaku terus atau kututup telponnya."_

"Kau mulai berani mengancam sekarang. Tapi aku suka."

" _Sasuke-kun…"_ suara memanja sang istri membuatnya semakin ingin memeluk wanita itu. Tapi dia belum bisa pulang sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Dobe mengundang kita nanti malam."

" _Acara?"_

"Ulang tahun putrinya. Aku yakin Uchita akan senang kalau mendengarnya, jadi sebaiknya kau mengajaknya untuk mencari kado."

" _Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Uchita sekarang. UCHITA!"_ Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat Hinata langsung berteriak memanggil putranya disebrang sana. _"Sudah ya Sasuke-kun. Jaa ne.."_

Tut tut tut…

Sasuke terdiam saat Hinata buru-buru memutus panggilan telpon. Dia menatap tak percaya pada ponselnya. Dia bahkan belum menjawab apapun tapi Hinata sudah memutus panggilan? "Kau belum memberiku ciuman Hime.." ucapnya lirih dengan nada manja.

. . .

Malamnya, Uchiha Uchita menatap kaku sosok cantik Uzura yang tersenyum didepannya.

Sore tadi, Ibunya mengajak membeli kado untuk ulang tahun anak temannya. Mereka berangkat dari rumah menuju rumah teman kedua orang tuanya. Dia mengernyit saat seorang pria berambut pirang menyambut kedatangan mereka, dia merasa pernah melihat pria pirang seumuran Ayahnya itu.

Dan saat mereka sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut merah datang bersama seorang gadis yang juga berambut merah. Gadis berambut merah yang ia kenal sebagai Uzumaki Uzura, teman sekelasnya.

Dia hanya diam saat Ibunya bilang kalau anak teman Ayahnya yang berulang tahun adalah Uzura. Jadi, dia membeli kado untuk Uzura? Untung saja dia membeli alat lukis. Jadi bisa pas dengan Uzura yang suka melukis. Hanya kebetulan, karena dia memang sedang memikirkan Uzura saat memilih kado tadi sore.

Dan sekarang, dia masih terdiam dengan pandangan yang bertemu dengan safir indah gadis itu.

"Ternyata kau anak teman Ayahku." Gadis itu berucap santai dengan tersenyum. Membuat Uchita hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa suara.

Hinata tersenyum dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Uzura, "Jadi kau yang bernama Uzura? Lama tidak bertemu ternyata kau sudah sangat besar. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih berusia lima tahun."

"Bibi siapa?" Uzura bertanya sopan.

"Panggil saja Bibi Hinata. Kau semakin cantik sekarang."

"Bibi juga sangat cantik ttebasa. Seperti Ibuku." Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menatap Gaara yang juga tersenyum.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Gaara-chan."

"Tapi dia berisik seperti Ayahnya." Gaara menjawab santai.

Obrolan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena makan malam sudah siap. Mereka berenam makan sambil diselingi dengan pembicaraan. Baik tentang masa lalu atau bahkan tentang sekolah Uchita dan Uzura.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka kembali ke ruang keluarga dan mengobrol disana. Uchita sedang memperhatikan Uzura saat Hinata menyuruhnya untuk memberikan kado yang mereka bawa. Bocah laki-laki itu sedikit takut untuk melakukannya karena dia memang belum begitu akrab dengan Uzura sebelumnya. Tapi Hinata terus memaksa hingga dia berdiri dengan memegang kado.

Membuat pandangan yang lain beralih padanya. Dia menelan ludah pelan sebelum berjalan menghampiri Uzura. "Ini, kado untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Uzura." Dia menyodorkan kado itu dengan mempertahankan keberanian dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih Uchita." Gadis cilik itu menerima kado dari Uchita dengan riang. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia langsung membukanya ditempat. Dan matanya berbinar saat mendapati satu set alat lukis lengkap kualitas nomor satu. "Waaahh,,, ini sudah kuinginkan sejak lama ttebasa!"

Gadis itu berteriak riang dan menatap Uchita dengan senang, dia berdiri dan langsung memeluk Uchita dengan erat sambil lompat-lompat. "Terima kasih ttebasa. Kau baik sekali." Dia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Uchita yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa menyadari Naruto yang menahan nafas melihat anaknya memeluk seorang laki-laki. Penyakit over protectivenya kambuh dan membuatnya segera berdiri dan meraih putrinya.

"Jangan peluk putriku sembarangan ttebayo!" Naruto membentak Uchita dengan wajah kesal. Membuat bocah laki-laki itu terdiam kaget. "Kalian masih kecil, tidak boleh pacaran." Ucapnya ngawur.

"Ayah, kami tidak pacaran!" Uzura menyela cepat. Yang langsung disetujui oleh Uchita dengan anggukan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berpelukan. Kau tidak boleh memeluk orang sembarangan Uzu-chan."

Gaara dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tindakan Naruto. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil memperhatikan ekspresi putranya, khawatir jika putranya jadi ketakutan.

Sasuke berdiri dan mendekat…

Bletak… dia memukul kepala Naruto kuat.

"Ittaiii… kenapa kau memukulku Teme?"

"Ikut aku, aku mau membicarakan beberapa bisnis."

"Tidak perlu memukulkan? Lagian kenapa harus sekarang, besok saja dikantor."

Sasuke menggenggam kerah baju belakang Naruto dan menarik paksa sahabat kuningnya itu. "Sekarang!" ucapnya tak terbantahkan dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Teme, aku harus menyelamatkan putriku dulu. Putramu pasti ingin merebutnya dariku.." Naruto berteriak lebai.

Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke merasa melihat putranya sangat mirip dengannya dulu. Menyukai seorang gadis tapi terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Jika dulu ada Neji yang membantunya, maka sekarang dia yang akan membantu putranya. Dia tidak ingin Uchita mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Dari itu, dia akan membantu putranya agar bisa mendapatkan gadis pujaanya.

Keempat lainnya hanya diam menatap Sasuke yang menarik Naruto pergi dari ruangan itu. "Ehm,," Gaara bersuara untuk mengembalikan suasana agar santai. Dia mengerti jika Sasuke pasti ingin membuat Naruto tidak mengganggu Uchita dan Uzura.

Dia juga merasa kalau Uchita dan Uzura seperti memiliki chemistry tersendiri. "Sudah, abaikan Ayah kalian." Dia berujar santai, lalu melirik Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol dibalkon saja Hinata-chan? Biar anak-anak disini."

"Ah, aku setuju." Hinata tersenyum akan ide Gaara yang cukup bagus.

"Uzu-chan, kau main sama Uchita-kun ya."

"Oke Bu.."

"Uchita," Hinata mendekat dan berbisik, "Ganbatte!" ucapnya menggoda, membuat Uchita sadar kalau dia sengaja ditinggal berdua dengan Uzura.

. . .

Sekarang, ruangan itu hening tanpa suara. Setelah Hinata dan Gaara pergi. Uchita tidak memulai pembicaraan, begitupula dengan Uzura. Mereka duduk dan diam, sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu tapi dengan segera lepas lagi.

Tidak tahan dengan keadaan, Uzura berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Membuat Uchita menatap menyesal dan menundukkan kepalanya. Seharusnya dia lebih berani.

Tak sampai lima menit…

Bruk

…Uchita mendongak saat mendengar suara barang yang dijatuhkan didepannya. Melihat Uzura yang menggeser meja dan mendudukan dirinya di ambal dengan sebuah tas disampingnya. Gadis itu melihatnya dan tersenyum, "Sini, dari pada diam. Lebih baik membantuku membuat surat cinta."

Uchita berkedip dan perlahan mendekat untuk duduk disamping gadis itu. "Surat cinta?" tanyanya pelan.

"Iya. Kebetulan ada kau, aku ingin bertanya tentang Shikadai. Kira-kira, Shikadai itu suka perempuan seperti apa?"

Jdeerr…

Bagai petir yang menyambar, pertanyaan Uzura membuat Uchita terdiam. Kenapa Uzura menanyakan Shikadai? Dan apa hubungannya dengan surat cinta? Apa Uzura mau menulis surat cinta untuk Shikadai?

"Shikadai?" Uzura mengangguk penasaran, "Kenapa? Apa kau mau… membuat surat cinta… untuknya?"

"Iya."

Bahu Uchita menurun mendengarnya. Jadi Uzura menyukai Shikadai? "Kau…" suaranya memelan lirih, "Suka Shikadai?"

"Hah.." Uzura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Uchita. "Hahaha.. tidak, bukan aku, tapi Kirana."

"Kirana?"

"Iya, Inuzuka Kirana anak VII-b. Dia menyukai Shikadai dari SD. Makanya aku mau buat surat cinta untuk membantunya. Bukan untuk diberikan langsung pada Shikadai, tapi hanya sebagai contoh agar Kirana bisa menyusun kata-kata kalau ingin bicara dengan Shikadai."

"Oh.." Uchita hanya ber-oh pelan, tapi dalam hati dia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Jadi, Shikadai itu orang yang seperti apa? bukankah kalian dekat?"

Uchita tersenyum dan mulai menyamankan dirinya. "Shikadai itu orang yang santai. Dia pintar tapi pemalas. Dia selalu saja menganggap semua hal merepotkan tapi jika hal itu memang harus dilakukan, masih akan tetap dia lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia bahkan selalu bilang kalau perempuan itu merepotkan, tapi kurasa dia suka tipe perempuan seperti Ibunya."

Uzura berkedip saat Uchita yang sebelumnya tidak banyak bicara, tiba-tiba berbicara panjang dan lancar. Tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum saat menyadari kalau laki-laki itu pasti sudah mulai nyaman bersamanya hingga membuatnya lancar untuk bicara.

"Seperti Ibunya? Memang seperti apa?"

"Bukankah kalian sepupu? Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku jarang bertemu dengan Bibi Temari. Dan aku juga kurang akrab dengan Shikadai. Waktu aku kecil, dia pernah menggangguku sampai menangis, jadi sejak saat itu, kami tidak lagi main bersama. Makanya aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa perempuan kesukaannya."

"Oh, dia juga tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang itu. Tapi menurutku, dia suka perempuan yang tidak berisik, tidak cerewet, santai dan penyabar."

"Oh begitu. Berarti seharusnya Kirana berbicara santai saja kan?" Uzura tersenyum dan mulai meraih kertas dan pena, mulai merangkai kata untuk membantu sahabatnya bicara.

Uchita terdiam dan memperhatikan Uzura yang fokus menulis. Wajah gadis itu lebih cantik saat sedang serius dan fokus pada sesuatu.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hm?"

"Kau lebih suka laki-laki yang seperti apa?"

Uzura berhenti menulis dan berpikir, "Hm… tidak tahu." Dia menjawab cepat dan membuat Uchita mengernyit bingung. "Aku belum memikirkan tentang pacaran. Kata Ayah, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran. Tapi kalau ditanya aku suka dengan orang seperti apa?... Aku suka dengan orang yang tidak terlalu ribet tapi tetap peduli. Itu saja."

Dia menatap Uchita dan tersenyum sebelum kembali menulis.

Kata-kata Uzura, membuat Uchita semakin suka dengan gadis itu.

. . .

Selesai acara dirumah Naruto. Keluarga Uchiha kecil pulang saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Membawa senyum Uchita yang bahkan masih terpasang sampai dia tertidur. Membuat Hinata yang mengantar dia tidur tersenyum.

Memang Uchita sudah besar dan tidak perlu ditemani. Tapi Hinata tetap saja selalu menemui putranya sebelum tidur. Dulu, dia selalu menemui Ayah dan Kakaknya sebelum tidur. Dia hanya tidak ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan itu dengan mengubahnya ke Uchita.

Hinata akan menemani putranya setelah putranya selesai belajar. Dia terkadang membacakan cerita, atau mendengar cerita putranya sehari-hari. Membuatnya bisa mengetahui apa saja yang sudah dialami oleh putranya.

Setelah Uchita tertidur. Dia kembali ke kamarnya. Tersenyum mendapati suaminya yang berbaring sambil membaca buku di atas ranjang.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan meraih tubuh istrinya ketika Hinata menaiki ranjang. Memeluk tubuh itu erat dan penuh cinta. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Kita hanya berpisah setengah jam Sasuke."

"Itu terasa satu tahun bagiku."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Terserah!"

Mereka terdiam dan menikmati waktu bersama. Bukan hal mudah bagi mereka untuk bersama. Bahkan butuh sepuluh tahun dan sejuta kesedihan yang harus mereka lalui untuk bisa bersatu. Jadi tidak bisa dihindari kalau setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama sangatlah berharga. Tidak peduli sudah selama apa mereka menjalani bahtera rumah tangga. Mereka akan tetap merasa kalau mereka seperti baru bersatu dan baru jatuh cinta. Hingga cinta dan kebahagiaan itu terus terasa istimewa.

Cara terbaik untuk bertahan dalam suatu hubungan adalah dengan jatuh cinta berulang kali pada orang yang sama. Dan mereka melakukan itu setiap hari. Mereka jatuh cinta disetiap harinya.

"Bagaimana Uchita?" Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Sebelum tidur, dia bercerita panjang tentang Uzura. Bagaimana gadis itu, sikapnya, kesukaannya, cara bicaranya. Dia menceritakan semua tentang gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang sungguh senang."

"Hah, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau akan berbesan dengan si Dobe itu." Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhan Sasuke. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang mereka?"

"Uzura gadis yang cantik dan baik. Dia juga dari keluarga yang baik. Uchita tidak salah memilih pacar."

"Tentu saja, dia menuruni seleraku dalam memilih perempuan. Perempuan yang kami pilih pasti perempuan hebat dan istimewa."

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, "Benarkah?"

Wajah Sasuke mendekat, "Tentu saja.." dia berbisik sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Mencium mesra istrinya yang sangat ia cintai. Pelukan mereka mengerat dan ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"Mmhhnn.." Hinata mendesah pelan dalam ciumannya. Membuat Sasuke perlahan menindihnya. Mengarahkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang sang istri.

"Ahh,, Sasuh.." desahan Hinata lolos saat Sasuke menggigit lehernya.

Wajah Sasuke menjauh dan tersenyum menatap lavender indah Hinata. "Aku menginginkanmu Hinata." Dia berucap dengan suara berat menggoda. Membuat Hinata menangkup wajah itu dan membawanya kembali dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

. . .

Jam sekolah kembali datang. Membuat para siswa dan siswi satu persatu datang dengan senang hati walau mungkin juga ada yang datang dengan malas-malasan. Apalagi jika jam pertama adalah pelajaran yang tidak mereka sukai. Membuat mereka semakin malas. Bahkan sampai lebih memilih bolos dan tidur.

Nara Shikadai contohnya. Dia tertidur lelap tanpa beban saat guru menjelaskan materi didepan. Membuat guru itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng karena sudah hafal dengan sikap muridnya. Begitupun dengan Uchita yang hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Seberapa seringpun sahabatnya itu tidur, tetap saja dia tidak akan bisa menggeser bocah Nara itu dari peringkat pertama, karena itu sudah sering dia coba selama mereka SD.

Bahkan sampai bel istirahat sekalipun, Shikadai masih tertidur. Membuat Uzura yang menghampiri meja mereka menatap tak percaya. Dalam hari dia bertanya, apa benar pemuda itu sepupunya?

"Uzura?" gadis itu menoleh saat Uchita memanggilnya. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Ini, Ibuku membuat bekal kebanyakan tadi pagi dan menitipkannya sedikit untukmu." Gadis itu memberikan sekotak bekal kepada Uchita yang disambut bocah Uchiha itu dengan perasaan sangat senang.

"Terima kasih Uzura. Sampaikan juga terima kasihku kepada Bibi Gaara."

"Oke!"

"Huuaahhh…" Shikadai bangun dan menguap lebar, membuat dua temannya menatap dengan ekspresi tidak bisa dibaca. Nara junior itu menyangga dagunya dengan tangan dan melihat kearah Uzura yang masih menatapnya, "Apa?" tanyanya malas.

Sukses, Uzura menggeleng dan menghela nafas. "Kau tetap saja pemalas ttebasa!"

"Hm.." Shikadai hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lalu melirik bekal diatas meja. Menariknya mendekat dan membuka bekal itu. mengambil beberapa potong telur gulung dan memakannya.

"Hei, itu untuk Uchita ttebasa!" Uzura protes karena Shikadai bahkan mengambil punya orang tanpa ijin. "Kenapa kau memakannya tanpa ijin?"

"Iya iya,, maaf. Nih.." dia menutup kembali kotak bekal itu dan mengembalikannya pada Uchita.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci muka agar malasmu itu hilang." Ucap Uchita.

"Hm, bilang saja kau mengusirku biar bisa berduaan dengannya." Uchita hampir terjungkal ke belakang mendengar jawaban Shikadai. Hei, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu loh, jujur. "Sudahlah, aku memang mau pergi."

"Tunggu.." Uzura menahan saat bocah Nara itu sudah berdiri. Dia mengambil sebuah surat dari tasnya dan memberikan itu pada Shikadai. "Untukmu dari Kirana."

"Kirana? Gadis berambut coklat itu?" Uzura mengangguk. "Ck, mendokusai." Shikadai mengambil surat itu dengan sedikit semburat diwajahnya dan langsung pergi sambil menggerutu yang entah apa.

Uchita dan Uzura hanya menahan senyum melihatnya. Mereka berpandangan dan melakukan tos karena merasa kalau Shikadai juga punya rasa pada Kirana.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan bekal bersama ditaman belakang.

"Masakan Bibi Gaara memang enak." Uchita memuji.

"Masakanku lebih enak," Uzura menyela cepat. "Besok akan kubawakan masakanku. Kau mau?"

Uchita tersenyum senang, "Benarkah?" Uzura mengangguk. "Aku mau, kutunggu ya."

Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, hubungan mereka terasa seperti sudah akrab. Padahal baru semalam mereka mengobrol berdua dengan cukup lama. Mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain dan lebih santai dengan obrolan mereka yang selalu nyambung.

Membuat Uchita merasa sangat bersyukur. Uchita sudah memutuskan untuk hanya berteman dengan gadis itu, setidaknya sekarang. Perkataan Uzura malam itu membuatnya yakin kalau Uzura belum mau pacaran. Jadi dia akan menunggu sampai gadis itu mau pacaran.

Lagipula, Ibunya semalam bilang kalau rasa suka yang dia rasakan adalah hal wajar untuk anak seusia mereka. Bukan cinta serius, tapi hanya sekedar rasa suka untuk penyemangat belajar dan sekolah. Dari itu, dia memilih mengikuti prinsip Uzura untuk belum pacaran dulu sampai mereka lebih besar dan cocok untuk berpacaran.

Tidak masalahkan? Bukankah banyak sepasang kekasih yang berawal dari persahabatan semasa kecil? Mungkin mereka mau mencoba yang itu, sahabat jadi cinta. Untuk sekarang, mereka akan menjalani status persahabatan lebih dulu. Walau hanya Uchita yang berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Toh, Uzura juga memang belum menyukai bocah Uchiha itu –untuk sekarang.

Uchita berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, saat dirinya sudah besar dan jika rasa sukanya semakin besar pada Uzura, baru dia akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu.

Yah, mungkin hanya perlu menunggu waktu sepuluh sampai lima belas tahun untuk melihat apakah Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar menjadi besan.

. . .

Hinata berjalan pelan menghampiri sang suami yang berdiri dibalkon kamar. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sasuke dengan mesra. Membuat pria itu tersenyum.

Sasuke berbalik dan mengubah posisi sehingga dia yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Mendongak menatap langit yang gelap karena mendung. "Mungkin akan hujan." Ucap Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya Uchita semakin dekat dengan Uzura."

"Sepertinya begitu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku tidak ingin dia mengalami hal yang sama seperti kita dulu sehingga harus berpisah lama."

"Walau begitu, Tuhan selalu punya cara untuk menyatukan kita kembali. Sasuke-kun juga tidak perlu khawatir tentang Uchita. Aku yakin dia pasti juga akan bahagia seperti kita."

"Ya, aku sangat bahagia bersamamu Hime. I love you."

"I love you too."

Angin berhembus membawa rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi mereka. Membuat Hinata mendongak dan memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan rintik hujan diwajahnya. Yang justru dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Hinata yang mendongak.

"Dingin Hime.." ucapnya manja. "Kita masuk ya?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menatap suaminya. Dia mengangguk dan selanjutnya, Sasuke langsung menggendongnya untuk melangkah ke kamar bersama.

Bahkan dinginnya hujanpun takkan bisa menghilangkan kehangatan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Second Fin

.

.

.

Benar-benar tamat tanpa kelanjutan lagi. Semoga kali ini endingnya memuaskan.

Nama anak SasuHina aku samain seperti di 'Sweet My Girl'. Bahkan NaruFemGaa juga aku ambil ide dari sana. Karena aku udah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak setuju kalau lima chara faforit aku itu jadi sama cewek lain selain Hinata. Makanya aku buat Gaara jadi cewek dan nikah sama Naruto. Hahaha.,, suka-suka imajinasi dong.

Oke, thanks buat semuanya yang masih setia baca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir.

Salam, Rameen.


End file.
